Familia de Acogida
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Au: Annabeth Chase ha sido una chica problemática toda su vida, viviendo de casa en casa de acogida, cuando por fin llega a la de los Jackson donde todo se volverá distinto para ella y lo que pensó que sería algo temporal, no lo sería al final. Amor, problemas, romance y peleas para descubrir quién realmente es. /Annabeth&Percy/ Percabeth.
1. Familia de Acogida

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Cuando Annabeth Chase salió del reformatorio, lo primero que pensó es que por fin tendría un lugar en el que dormir ocho horas seguidas; pero entonces, recordó la realidad de la situación: no había nada de bonito en aquello. Solo era una casa, una casa quizás con un puñado de chavales más, quizás con algún hijo o alguna hija que se pondría celoso del "nuevo" en la casa y haría de su vida un infierno. Por lo que cuando los dos guardias del centro de menores la dejaron delante de la puerta, la última barrera entre su nuevo "hogar" y el infierno del que salía, tomó aire profundamente y volvió a cerrar las puertas de sus sentimientos como siempre hacía.

Era una señora de unos cuarenta y pocos años. Alta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y muy dulce. Annabeth no se dejó convencer por ella. Conocía a este tipo de gente. Sonrisas, unicornios y arcoíris con los demás; y cuando estabas a solas con ellas, eran las mayores perras del mundo por lo que cuando se fueron acercando a ella, Annabeth no cambió su estado. De todos modos, si todo iba bien, al final del día, estaría a miles de kilómetros de allí, dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida en algún lugar de California.

-Señora Jackson, encantada, soy Jane, la agente de la condicional de Annabeth- pusieron las maletas al lado de Annabeth mientras ella miraba a la señora Jackson- Encantada de saber que puede hacerse caso de Annabeth. Ha sido una chica con problemas y no muchas personas se atreven a llevársela a casa a causa de todo el revuelo que crea.

-No se preocupe, me gusta ayudar a los demás y será todo un placer- con la misma sonrisa, miró a Annabeth y asintió un poco- Encantada, Annabeth. Me llamo Sally Jackson- extendió su mano en gesto de paz, pero Annabeth le negó el saludo.

-No se preocupe, señora Jackson- la agente de la condicional enseguida se adelantó a ese momento raro- Ya irá acostumbrándose a ella, ya lo verá.

-Sí, claro, no se preocupe, lo mismo me pasó con Nico, el otro chico que acogimos.- Sally enseguida quiso quitarle hierro al asunto- Estoy segura que en un par de días se siente menos cohibida.

Annabeth quiso reír, pero después de todo lo que había formado, sabía que con un solo gesto grosero volvería al mismo sitio del que había estado saliendo y entrando más veces en su vida que cualquier otra persona.

Sally tomó sus maletas por ellas y juntas empezaron a caminar hacia una ranchera antigua, un poco destartalada. Annabeth enseguida se imaginó la razón de que la acogiera: dinero. Dos manutenciones serían perfectas si no tenía mucho dinero.

Mientras la señora Jackson metía las maletas, Annabeth se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto e intentó meterse en su propio mundo. Odiaba esos momentos, siempre lo había hecho. Conocer a gente nueva que en unos meses pasarían de nuevo a ser extraños que si te han visto no recuerdan tu cara. Extraños que te acogían, te trataban la mayoría de las veces como auténticos desechos y después, cuando no podían más contigo o te pasabas de la raya, llamaban y de nuevo te metían en el reformatorio.

Annabeth ya se había cansado de todo aquello y tenía todo preparado. Aquella noche, nada más llegara, se marcharía lejos. Había hecho algunos trabajos de los que no se sentía orgullosa en el reformatorio y tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado. Había comprado papeles falsos y con un poco de suerte, conseguiría empezar en unos días la vida que realmente quería en California. Sol, playa y ninguna preocupación; era todo lo que quería:

-En casa somos tres- saltó Sally después de un largo silencio- Yo, por supuesto- quiso hacer un chiste, pero la única que salió riendo fue ella misma- Nico, un chico de unos diez años que adopté tres atrás y mi hijo Percy. Te encantará, es de tu misma edad.

- Perfecto- ironizó Annabeth.

Una casa con dos chicos y ella era la única mujer en la casa porque si algo estaba claro para ella, no acudiría a Sally ni queriendo.

-No te preocupes, son buenas personas… La verdad es que ninguno de nuestros chicos se ha quejado el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros.- Annabeth no supo si reír o llorar con aquel comentario.

Había publicado oficialmente que solo estaba allí por el dinero.

-Mire, señora Jackson…

-Oh querida, puedes llamarme…

-Señora Jackson- Annabeth de nuevo la cortó- No me importa quién sea ni a donde valla. No quiero saber nada ni preocuparme por nada. En cinco meses cumpliré los dieciocho y podré por fin salir de todo este rollo de casa a casa… Solo necesito una cama y punto. De todas formas, me quedaré poco.

Después de aquello, Annabeth se sintió un poco avergonzad de haberle hablado a la señora Jackson de aquella manera, pero no se quería encariñar; sabía que no se debía encariñar porque en este mundo sabía que encariñarse era sinónimo de corazón roto al final. Por eso era mejor construirse las murallas que siempre la habían protegido de todo y no derrumbarlas por nada del mundo.

-Está bien, lo siento- por el rabillo del ojo, Annabeth pudo observar como sus manos se tensaban alrededor del volante intentando aguantarse; pero sabía perfectamente que se había pasado- No digo nada.

-Gracias…- no pudo evitar mirarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, a Annabeth le pareció que la habían sacado de una especie de película mala. Era grande, de un solo piso, pero por la apariencia del coche, cualquiera hubiera podido averiguar que ambos pertenecían a la misma persona.

Annabeth tomó aire profundamente cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo saltar. Era la señora Jackson:

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

-¿Esta es su casa?

-Así es… ¿por qué no entras mientras que yo cojo tus cosas?

¿Entrar primero que la dueña de la casa? Desde luego aquella era una cosa nueva. Nunca habían dejado que Annabeth fuera la primera en nada. Estaba acostumbrad desde los 6 años que fue cuando se escapó de casa más o menos a que la trataran mal, incluso que la insultaran; asique cuando escuchó aquello, le cogió un poco sorpresa.

-¿segura?

-Claro- la señora Jackson la miró un segundo antes de perderse tras la puerta del maletero- Cociné galletas antes de irme, estarán en la cocina….

Annabeth tomó aire profundamente y aunque asustad, se adelantó hacia la casa con paso firme, giró el picaporte y entró. Al principio, lo primero que sintió fue una especie de sentimiento hogareño. Aquella casa estaba tan diseñada y colocada de manera que casi todo parecía sacado de un cuento de navidad. Incluso Annabeth empezó a preguntarse si la habían metido en una casa real o en una casa de alguna loca que la terminaría matando para tomar sus órganos vitales y venderlos online. Mientras que no descubrieran que estaba muerta, desde luego podría sacar un buen dinero.

Casi le costaba orientarse, pero la casa estaba colocada que lo primero que veías era el salón para girar a la izquierda y estaba el salón comedor. Al otro lado había dos cuartos de baño un poco pequeños y cuatro habitaciones más. Una de ellas, seguramente sería la suya.

Tenía hambre. Aquel día, con todo el papeleo, había terminado comiendo solo medio sándwich de pollo y para ello estaba seco. Quizás podría dejar un poco su malhumor y aceptar las galletas. Necesitaría fuerza después de todo si quería viajar aquella misma noche.

Las galletas eran rara a simple vista: eran azules. ¿Desde cuando las hacían azules? Annabeth las tomó entre sus dedos y la miró fijamente. Parecían sabrosas, pero a la vez tenía sus dudas:

-En caso de duda…- se la zampó antes de que terminara la frase.

Estaba rica si tenía que decir la verdad. Sabían como las cookies normales, pero su sabor era de chocolate con leche mezclado con un toque de caramelo. Estaban realmente buenas.

-¡Al ataque!

Antes de que Annabeth pudiera ni siquiera reaccionar, notó algo fuerte contra la parte izquierda de su cabeza y lo próximo que recordaba era estar tendida y gente a su alrededor.

-Por los Dioses, Percy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? Pobre Annabeth- podía distinguir perfectamente aquella como la señora Jackson que le tomaba de la mano- ¿Annabeth?

-Lo siento… es solo que Nico y yo estábamos jugando y simplemente no la vimos- la voz aquella era de un chico, ¿Percy, el niño real de la señora Jackson?

-Realmente lo sentimos, mama- respondió Nico- Solo lo pasábamos bien…

-Bueno, lo primero será que Annabeth se levante… ya veré lo que hago con vosotros…

Annabeth entonces por fin abrió los ojos y, como había escuchado, tres personas la rodeaban. Una, la señora Jackson. Otro era Nico, un chico joven, de cara dulce, pero de haberlo pasado mal. El otro era un chico alto, moreno y con los ojos azules como el mar… muy parecido al mar en realidad; y tenía que decir que también muy guapo.

-Annabeth- la ayudó a incorporarse la señora Jackson- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila- respondió mareada sin embargo- ¿qué pasó?

-Lo siento, mi hijo Percy y Nico, que estaban jugando y te tiraron un globo de agua- alzó la mano y enseguida se notó el pelo mojado por un lado- Lo siento muchísimo, les tengo prohibido hacerlo en casa.

-No pasa nada…- respondió Annabeth.

Aunque si decía la verdad, un poco era porque estaba a punto de desaparecer, que si no ambos habrían terminado muertos ese día.

-Os presento entonces- volvió a su antiguo yo la señora Jackson- Annabeth, estos son Nico…

-¡Hola!- el más pequeño se adelantó abrazándola.

-Wow, em… hola- Annabeth intentó no sonar incomodada.

-Y mi hijo, Percy…- ambos sonrieron y Annabeth casi agradeció el que no se acercara.

-El del golpe- sonrió Percy- Lo siento, nos aburríamos y le propuse hacer algo.

-De todos modos, os tengo prohibido jugar aquí dentro a cosas como esas- recalco de nuevo su madre- ¿Por qué no acompañas a Annabeth hasta su habitación mientras le preparo algo, vale? Yo ya le dejé sus cosas allí.

-Está bien- se adelantó dirigiéndose hacia la entrada- Sígueme.

Annabeth miró una vez más a la señora Jackson antes de seguir a Percy hasta una habitación blanca, con una gran estantería llena de libros, con una pequeña cama en una de las esquinas, un ropero y un escritorio:

-En fin, no creo que tengamos mucho que enseñarte…- empezó a contar Percy cuando Annabeth había lo había perdido en el momento que vio los libros- Mamá le gusta leer y como en tu ficha decía que también leías mucho… pensó en que los querrías- Annabeth volvió a dejar el libro que había cogido cuando escuchó aquello.

-Que amable por su parte- mostró poco interés por ello- ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes… tareas, trabajos…

-Ah, no te preocupes por ello- Annabeth lo miró extrañada- mamá se ocupa de todo aunque siempre agradece que la ayudemos a poner la secadora, planchar un poco y limpiar, pero todo voluntario.

-¿Voluntario?- para ella, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

-Sí… un tipo de madre en extinción, supongo…-Percy se encogió de hombros- Por cierto- apuntó al cuarto de al lado- tu baño, el nuestro es el otro. Nico y yo compartimos el nuestro, mamá compartirá contigo- Annabeth soltó una sonrisa irónica- Ah, se me olvidaba, si hay una norma… ¿película favorita?

-¿Película favorita? ¿También tengo que elegir eso?- aquella casa parecía más extraña a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Es tradición de mamá que cada vez que viene un chico vallamos al cine a ver algo… Este sábado en tu caso.

-No voy a quedarme tanto para ello- sus maletas estaba puestas sobre la cama, asique empezó a desempaquetar lo suficiente para que fuera creíble.

-¿Tan pronto te meterás en problemas?- Annabeth sabía que solo era una broma, pero en parte, la enfadó un poco.

- Yo no me meto en problemas- se defendió.

-Te cogieron porque empujaste a un policía provocando que callera de un puente. Menos mal que fue al agua…

-¡Fue un accidente!- tuvo que coger inmediatamente el asa de una de sus bolsas para no saltar sobre Percy y pegarle- Si no vas a hacer nada más que incordiar y molestar, por favor, déjame sola…

Percy tomó aire, se quedó unos segundos mirándola y asintió:

-Está bien, te dejaré a solas, pero… déjame decirte algo… Sé que como todos estarás enfadada y asustada ahora mismo- Annabeth lo escuchó aproximándose, pero hasta que no lo notó cerca, no se giró, quedando cara a cara con él- Si nos das una oportunidad, podemos ser tú familia.

Annabeth sonrió, soltó una pequeña risotada irónica y suspiró:

-Me conozco ese tipo de historias, Percy… y créeme, me la sé todas, y me sé todos los finales porque solo tienen uno: yo siendo trasladada a otra casa.

-Mamá nunca haría eso…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es mi madre… y la conozco…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos fijamente sin decir una palabra. Raro, pero cierto, Annabeth sentía que quizás, algo de verdad habría en sus palabras, pero no quería admitirlo, solo era su conciencia intentándola tranquilizar, solo eso.

-¿Annabeth?- los dos se sobresaltaron cuando Sally entró con un sándwich con lechuga, tomate y un poco de pollo en una mano y algo de beber en la otra- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, nada- se adelantó Percy- Solo estábamos hablando.

Sally los miró a ambos, no segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero después del incidente del globo de agua, decidió dejarlo pasar:

-Está bien… Estoy, te traía un sándwich de pavo, espero que te guste.

-Gracias.- y aunque sonrió sin ganas, Annabeth aceptó su sándwich.

-De nada. Voy a dejar que te instales bien… Percy, ¿por qué no me ayudas y mientras que hago la cena, bañas a Nico?

-Claro…

Sally miró a Annabeth y por un momento, creyó que iba a decir algo, pero solo sonrió otra vez, asintió y la dejó finalmente sola.

Colocó el plato a un lado y suspiró. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente, pero si sabía algo, que debía de escaparse de allí y llegar esta noche a la estación de autobuses sin que la pillaran.

Aunque cenó a duras penas porque su estómago estaba cerrado, nada más terminó, fue corriendo a su cuarto. Si algo bueno había en "tener" una habitación no compartida es que podía tener momentos a solas in que nadie la viera.

Recogió sus cosas de nuevo, al menos, las pocas que había sacado y busco entre su ropa el dinero que había hecho en el reformatorio. Tenía casi trescientos. Podía coger el autobús hasta California y vivir como máximo un par de días hasta que pudiera encontrar algo. Además, su amiga Thalia la ayudaría. Había salido a penas unos días antes que ella, pero ambas habían quedado en verse aquella noche.

Ahora todo dependía de que no la pillaran aquella noche.

Cuando el reloj dio las 12, Annabeth salió de su habitación. La casa estaba a oscuras y lo poco que se podía ver era a causa del ventanal del salón que dejaba ver las luces de la ciudad. Annabeth cerró su puerta poco a poco, intentando no hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar poco a poco con sus bolsas en la mano. Su habitación era la última asique tenía que pasar por delante de la de Sally Jackson. Aunque debería de tener un sueño profundo porque incluso golpeando la puerta sin querer con una de las bolsas, no escuchó ningún ruido.

Esta respiró aliviada y por fin se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida. Solo unos pasos más y podría irse:

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Annabeth se paró en seco cuando escuchó a Percy tras de él:

-A donde a ti no te importa- pero, como no, ella sabía cómo combatirlo- ¿Algún problema?-se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

-Pues desde que eres parte de mi familia, lo eres…

-No soy parte de tu familia- lo corrigió enseguida- Ahora, si me disculpas- antes de que pudiera abrir, Percy puso la mano sobre la puerta y la cerró- ¿Qué haces?

-No vas a ir a ningún lado.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Percy la había encerrado entre él y la puerta, haciendo que Annabeth se pusiera nerviosa:

-Déjame en paz, tengo que reunirme con alguien…

-Entonces, no te importará valla contigo…

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué obsesión tienes conmigo?

-Solo intento protegerte, ¿vale?- aquello pareció que alejó a Percy un poco.

Entonces Annabeth vio la oportunidad. Ni siquiera notó lo ligera que lo hizo, solo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba fuera de la casa. La habían cogido y si Percy alertaba a Sally, tenía aún más poco tiempo. Tenía que darse prisa asique que cogió las bolsas y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Antes de que algún fan salte, sí, este AU ha venido inspirado un poco en la serie de The Fosters (Familia de acogida en españa, no sé en latinoamerica como será) El caso es que me enamoré de la historia de una de sus protas y con esta idea, me vino esta historia. No será como la serie, si no que será mezcla entre los libros e ideas también de la serie. Espero que os guste y espero sus opiniones sobre esta.**


	2. Gracias

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

La calle estaba desierta, la poca luz que alumbraba el camino venían de las contadas farolas a ambos lados de la carretera. A penas se escuchaba a alguien en la calle. Ahora sabía que si se hubiera quedado en aquel lugar, hubiera vivido en un barrio en condiciones, cosa que pasaba rara vez en su vida.

Aunque en aquel momento, aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

La estación de autobuses, Thalia y el autobús que la conduciría fuera de aquel lugar. Tenía que llegar antes de que Percy la encontrara o que ni siquiera lo hiciera su madre. Apretó por lo tanto el paso y aunque sus pulmones le llegaron a quemar a causa de la falta de oxígeno y su corazón latía a mil por hora; no se podía parar. La estación estaría a unas pocas manzanas y aunque le costara la vida, llegaría sí o sí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una maleta de mano y otra para el hombro pesaría tanto? Era más, ¿desde cuándo tenía tantas cosas?

Casi cuando se iba a dar por vencida, pero solo por un rato para tomar aliento, vio a la lejanía. Las luces de la estación y un autobús que se preparaba para salir.

-Joder…- tenía que darse prisa.

-¡Annabeth!- pero por suerte, Thalia estaba allí y cuando la vio acercarse sin aliento, corrió para ayudarla- Creí que no ibas a venir…

-Y casi no vengo- respondió casi sin aliento cuando su amiga la ayudó con una bolsa- ¿Y tus cosas?- intentó decir entre jadeos.

-En el bus. Nos vamos en diez minutos, vamos- asintió siguiéndola, esta vez, mejor con menos peso- ¿Por qué tanta tardanza?

-Me iban cogiendo…

Annabeth casi se choca cuando su amiga Thalia se paró delante de la puerta del autobús:

-¿No te habrán seguido?

-No… no creo- en realidad, no estaba segura después de su encuentro con Percy- De todos modos, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que pase algo que nos meta en problemas, ¿ok?- Thalia solo asintió dirigiéndola hacia la parte trasera del autobús.

Este iba casi vacío. Solo una pareja en medio del autobús, tres o cuatro pasajeros por la parte de delante y Thalia y Annabeth que tomaron los asientos más atrás que pudieron encontrar:

-Por fin- sonrió Annabeth cuando tomó asiento- Creí que nunca me encontraría en una situación como esta.

-Pues créetelo, amiga mía, lo estás- se entusiasmó Thalia- Han sido muchos días sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvo la casa a la que te mandaron?

-He estado bien- se encogió de hombros- Y respecto a la casa… He de admitir que me da pena la mujer, pero no pienso que dentro de unos meses me deje de nuevo tirada y vuelva al reformatorio. California nos espera. Sol, playa y una casa donde no tenga que hacer caso a nadie y sin tener que temer que me echen de ella… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Valla, te ves feliz de hacer esto- ambas rieron.

-Lo estoy- admitió- Han sido demasiados años, Thalia- entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y se dejó caer sobre su hombro- Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y que todo esto desaparezca.

-No te preocupes, mi amigo Luke nos preparó un pequeño piso y trabajo en una cafetería cercana…

-Como si es vendiendo perritos caliente, con algo se empieza.

Amas se callaron cuando escucharon al conductor subir al autobús. De repente, todos los nervios que habían tomado a Annabeth, desaparecieron. Percy no había aparecido con Sally, quizás, sí, podrían estar buscándola, pero no habían llegado a tiempo. Lo que quería decir que si todo iba bien, en cuestión de horas o algún que otro día, estaría en California, tomando el sol y empezando una nueva vida.

Tomó aliento se relajó en su asiento y miró a Thalia que le sonreía con el mismo entusiasmo, más cuando el autobús arrancó; pero como arrancó, paró a los pocos segundos:

-¿Qué pasa?- Thalia la miró encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas se levantaron del asiento, al igual que el resto de los pasajeros. El conductor, un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años, vestido de una forma muy curiosa para ser un simple conductor de autobuses con aquella camiseta tan estrafalaria, abrió la puerta cuando Annabeth se quedó blanca: era Percy.

-Mierda- se volvió a sentar- Joder, joder, joder.

-¿Qué pasa?- Thalia la miró, cuando Annabeth la agarró y prácticamente, la tiró otra vez al sitio- Annabeth, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Ese chico- lo señaló con la cabeza agachándose todo lo que podía- Es… es hijo de la que me acogió. El que me pilló, debe de haberme encontrado.

Thalia alzó la cabeza un poco cuando por su gesto, Annabeth adivinó que no era nada bueno lo que iba a pasar:

-Pues… no es por nada, pero viene hacia aquí.

-No, mierda, mierda- empezó a golpearse con el acolchado del asiento.

-Ya te dije que no ibas a ningún lugar- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Percy se encontraba frente a ellas con el conductor del bus- Hola de nuevo- miró a Thalia y sonrió- Soy Percy.

-Thalia- se presentó tímidamente.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado- ignoró el hecho de que su amiga estuviera haciendo amistades con el que era su peor enemigo ahora- Ahora, si me disculpas, California me espera.

-Creo que no irás muy lejos sin esto- y en su mano, estaba los trescientos que había ahorrado.

Annabeth se buscó como loca el dinero en sus bolsillos, pero no lo encontraba:

-¿Cómo lo has cogido?

-Tengo mis trucos…

-Chico, siento interrumpir, pero hay gente que…- el conductor señaló los demás.

-Sí, claro…- Percy se volvió de nuevo- ahora mismo vuelves conmigo a casa.

-No pienso- notó que Thalia la miraba preocupada- No voy a volver. He preparado este viaje durante años, por favor, no me abandones en esta.

-Annabeth, ha venido por ti… se preocupa por tu bienestar…

Y ahora, también la que era su amiga, su única y mejor amiga, se ponía en su contra. Alzó la cabeza y observó que todo el autobús los miraba. Se iba tener que aguantar por culpa de Percy su manía de quitar el dinero.

-Esta me la pagas- pasando incluso por encima de Thalia- salió del autobús con sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la estación.

-¡Annabeth, espera!- le ordenó Percy que la seguía y, sorprendentemente, Thalia también- ¡Annabeth!

-¿QUÉ?- gritó en medio de una solitaria y terrorífica estación que formaba el ambiente de una película de miedo aquellas horas- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No tienes bastante con haberme hecho perder el autobús?

-Annabeth, ¿no ves que lo que vas a empeorar las cosas? Mi madre quiere ayudarte…

-Ayudarme- repitió con ironía- Ayudarme, ¿con qué? No soy una enferma, ni siquiera me drogo, asique, no necesito ayuda con nada.

-Annabeth…- esta vez fue Thalia la que habló- Estás muy alterada.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme como estoy. Tienes dieciocho años, prácticamente puedes hacer lo que quieras. Asique no tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando ni quiero, ¿entendido?

Estaba enfadada con Thalia, estaba enfadada con Percy y lo único que quería ahora era llegar a casa o como fuera que le podía llamar a su hogar de acogida y dormir, pero era tanta la rabia acumulada que había explotado.

-Sí lo sé… Nico pasó por lo mismo…- medió Percy.

-Nico- rió- Ese chico se puede llamar victorioso de que tu madre lo adoptara, ¿sabes? Yo a su edad había pasado por dos casas ya y en una de ellas, me habían pegado hasta estar casi una semana encerrada por las heridas, asique, no me digas que Nico ha pasado por lo mismo….- quería llorar y para que ni Percy ni Thalia lo notara, se volvió e intentó calmarse, guardando las lágrimas como podía-Solo quiero irme a casa. ¿Puedo o no?

-Claro… Thalia, ¿no?- asintió- ¿Te llevamos?

-Oh, no, me quedaba cerca, no hace falta… hazte cargo mejor de ella- y aprovechando que Annabeth se había ido hacia el coche y no escuchaba a ninguno de los dos, se acercó a Percy y le susurró- Solo dale tiempo. Es la peor, de nosotras dos, que lo ha pasado… Solo dale tiempo- Percy asintió con una sonrisa siguiendo los pasos de Thalia hacia el coche.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto de vuelta y Annabeth lo agradeció. Lo último que quería ahora era hablar porque tenía tanta rabia acumulada en su interior que si empezaba a hablar, quizás, lo único que haría, era poner peor la situación. Asique, con aquella situación, lo único que se dedicó a observar la penumbra de la calle, de vuelta a donde salió.

Cuando llegó a la casa, cargó de nuevo sus cosas, esta vez no importándole lo que la escucharan y se dirigió hacia su habitación donde se encerró de nuevo, dejó las cosas donde estaba y se tiró en la cama.

Sentía en su pecho su estómago hecho una piedra. Quería vomitar, pero no podía. Quería llorar, pero algo se lo impedía. Por suerte, el sueño la inundó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, lo primero que la despertó fueron el olor de huevos revueltos con beicon. Solo lo había olido contadas ocasiones cuando le caía alguna que otra casa decente. Parecía que le había tocado la lotería con esta.

Se cambió de ropa, aunque si Percy la había delatado, que se cambiara al pijama no iba a importar cuando quería regañarla.

-Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Has dormido bien?

A Annabeth le sorprendió aquella bienvenida, aun más cuando Percy y Nico ya estaban allí y desayunando, ¿por qué no la había delatado?

-Bien, gracias- respondió Annabeth mirando el panorama.

-Oh, por favor- Sally se acercó hacia ella y la colocó en la silla del frente de Percy- siéntate y come. Todo está recién hecho. Tenemos tostadas, tortitas, huevos y beicon; aunque date prisa porque estos dos atacan al beicon que da gusto- alzó la mirada, pero Percy la esquivó, jugando con la comida de su plato.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

-Por cierto, mamá- saltó entonces Nico- ¿Vamos a ir hoy a la exposición de Grecia?

-Ya te he dicho que sí, Nico- miró a Percy y Annabeth- ¿Os apuntáis, chicos? ¿O queréis pasar todo el día aquí encerrados?

-Gracias, pero… en realidad, no es mi tipo de… actividad- Annabeth se disculpó lo más educada que pudo.

-Está bien.- la señora Jackson no insistió más- ¿Percy?

-Tengo que ponerme al día con eso de la dislexia, ¿recuerdas?- respondió con la boca llena de tortitas- Divertíos por mí, y tú, amigo- señaló a Nico- Me cuentas después, eh.

-Claro- rebañando el plato, Nico se levantó, chocó los cinco con Percy, se acercó a Annabeth y sin esperarlo de nuevo, le dio un beso en la mejilla- voy a cambiarme.

Annabeth lo miró extrañada mientras se perdía en el pasillo, camino a su cuarto:

-Lo siento mucho- se giró hacia Sally- es un chico muy cariñoso. En fin, os dejo solos, chicos, voy a prepararme yo también.

Ahora con la señora Jackson fuera, Percy y ella fueron los únicos que se quedaron comiendo el desayuno. Por alguna razón, Annabeth sentía que le debía una disculpa a Percy, o al menos un gracias por haber guardado el secreto. Aun así, también algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviera en su posición.

-Gracias por no haberle dicho nada a tu madre- Annabeth podía llegar a ser terca, pero cuando alguien hacía algo por ella, sabía agradecerlo.

-¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho?

-Ni me ha gritado, ni ha preguntado por qué me fui. Me sé todos los métodos, Percy.- había vivido demasiado como para que Percy creyera que se la podía dar.- ¿por qué no delatarte?

Percy dejó su desayuno a un lado y la miró:

-Porque no tengo ganas que ninguna niñita que se cree una rebelde meta en problemas a mi madre. Solo quiere ayudarte.

-Eso lo dices ahora, Percy- cogió el zumo de naranja y bebió un gran trago- pero sé que en cuestión de meses, días como mínimo, estaré fuera de este lugar, de nuevo en una casa de esas de albergue, el reformatorio si no hay sitio en el otro lado y vosotros estaréis dispuestos para otro chico… Siempre es igual, nunca hay una "familia distinta".

Ambos quedaron callados por un momento, solo el ruido de la calle que entraba a través de la ventana rompía el silencio hasta que Percy decidió romperlo.

-Bueno, seguramente será porque no has conocido aún esa familia…- tomó sus cosas, la dejó sobre el fregadero y se apoyó sobre este- Tienes diecisiete años y quizás ya te has hecho a la idea de que todo el mundo está en contra tuya, pero te digo que no es verdad…

Fue a responderle cuando el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió:

-Percy, ¿puedes abrir?- se escuchó la voz de Sally desde el otro lado de la casa.

-¡Claro!- miró a Annabeth y le sonrió con ironía- Deja un poco tu cascarón…

-Deja tú de ser idiota- lo observó marcharse cuando se acordó de algo- El dinero.

-¿Qué dinero?

-Dame mis trescientos- aclaró Annabeth.

Percy se acercó antes de marcharse y le mostró una media sonrisa:

-Deja de meternos en problemas y ya hablaremos- Annabeth apretó su puño.

No dijo nada, solo volvió al desayuno mientras Percy se dirigía para abrir la puerta; aunque después de aquella charla, lo menos que quería era comer. Dejó sus cosas en el lavaplatos y se iba a ir cuando observó que Jane, su agente de la condicional, era la que había llamado.

-No te preocupes, Annabeth, solo está aquí para hablar de tu terapia- Sally, que salió de detrás de ellas, se acercó enseguida a Annabeth.

-¿Terapia?- miró a ambas- no necesito terapia.

-Es parte de todo este trato para dejarte libre, Annabeth. Tuviste un gran arrebato de ira, queremos que te lo vallan controlando.- Annabeth apretó los puños con todas sus ganas, respiró hondo y asintió.

-¿Y qué pasa si no voy? Puedo controlarme cuando quiera- en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo.

-Pues que volverás al reformatorio- y si las cosas iban mal, ahora se habían vuelto peor- Annabeth, es por tu propio bien- intentó mediar Jane lo mejor que pudo.- Empezarías mañana a primera hora, ¿vale?- abrió el porta papeles que llevaba en su maletín y le entregó una especie de papel- el psicólogo lo firmará cada vez que vallas y, si piensas en falsificarlo, él tendrá un registro también…

-Que o voy o voy, entendido- no era estúpida, como la intentaban pintar.- Ahora, ¿me puedo ir? Acabo de desayunar y parece que algo me ha hecho que me siente mal- tanto Jane como Sally asintieron.

Sin decir nada, Annabeth guardó el papel en uno de los bolsillos del pijama casi hecho una bola y corrió prácticamente a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acostándose en la cama, intentando relajarse. No necesitaba nada de aquello. Tuvo aquel arrebato porque no la dejaban de perseguir. Aquellos policías fueron los que le tendieron la trampa. Justicia lo llamaron. ¿Lo llamarían justicia si supieran que los que empezaron todo fueron en realidad aquellos policías?

Annabeth suspiró, solo quería tener dieciocho años. A los dieciocho, todo acabaría, sería libre, dueña de sus propios actos y no tendría que decirle nada a nadie de lo que quería.

-¿Se puede?

Annabeth se sorprendió al ver que era Nico el que llamaba:

-Claro, Nico, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Va todo bien?- la manera en la que lo preguntó casi la enterneció.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no debería ir?- solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró- ¿Qué te pasa?- sabía leer perfectamente las reacciones de los niños como Nico, había conocido muchos tras estos años.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Annabeth que se incorporó para hablar con él:

-Mi hermana Bianca era como tú, un día cometió un error y terminaron mandándola al otro lado del país con otra familia… y no quiero que te lleven a ti también.- Annabeth se quedó sin palabras después de eso.

-Tranquilo- intentó sonar convincente- No pasará lo mismo…- Nico asintió con una valiente sonrisa.

-¡Nico! Nos vamos.-era Sally.

Nico, como antes, se acercó, la abrazó y salió corriendo.

-Nico…- se paró un momento antes de abrir la puerta y la miró- volverás a verla, ya lo verás….-este no dijo nada, asintió y se marchó corriendo.

No pudo si no sonreír ante aquello. ¿Cómo podía ser una cosa tan pequeña tan dulce?

-¿Quién le dio la virtud a los niños de enternecer tanto?- bromeó para si misma.

-Nico tiene esa posibilidad- Annabeth saltó cuando escuchó a Percy en la puerta.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, capullo?- tomó su cojín y se lo tiró, pero Percy tenía más reflejos y lo cogió a la primera.

-Capullo no, idiota.- se la devolvió, cerrando la puerta antes de que Annabeth pudiera responderle.


	3. No sabes nada de mí

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Aquel día fue el más largo para Annabeth. Con cuatro días para terminar la semana para por fin empezar el instituto ya que estaban en fiestas aquella semana y peleada con Thalia, realmente no sabía qué. Quería salir fuera, liberarse de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Percy teniendo el dinero que había ahorrado, tampoco podía ir muy lejos ya que ni dinero tenía para el autobús. Asique, no le quedó más que dar vueltas y vueltas por su habitación.

Aunque después de tres horas, no lo dudó más, se cambió de ropa y decidió que aunque fuera andando, iría a algún lugar. Había sobrevivido cuando era más pequeña con nada en los bolsillos y el descuento de los cinco dedos, como ella solía llamar a robar. ¿Quién no decía que podía hacer lo mismo?

Salió poco a poco, pero tras observar que Percy estaba metido en su habitación estudiando con los cascos puestos, salió sin problemas de la casa; aunque sin idea de dónde ir. Necesitaba aire fresco, espacio y algo para relajarse. Quizás algún parque cercano o algo parecido. Comenzó a andar entonces sin rumbo alguno, solo observando las casas y demás, intentando que quizás el destino la guiara hasta algún lugar donde pudiera relajarse; y pareció que tuvo suerte cuando después de veinte minutos, encontró un pequeño parque donde parecía que la gente se reunía. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en aquella casa.

Por ser fiesta, el parque estaba bien abarrotado de personas, pero por suerte, Annabeth encontró un banco libre para descansar.

Para variar, era bueno observar aquel tipo de imagen, familias teniendo diversión, niños jugando, parejas dándose cariños aunque parecieran más que empalagosas.

-Juro que puedo pagarte si quieres, pero déjame que descanse.

Annabeth se giró cuando observó que el que le hablaba era un chico alto, musculoso, rubio y con los ojos azules, casi parecía el tipo de chico que te encontrarías en una de esas películas románticas.

-No hace falta- rió Annabeth que observó lo cansado que iba- toma asiento.

-Gracias- tomó aire profundamente casi tirándose sobre el banco- llevo horas y horas andando, mis pies me matan…- Annabeth se dio entonces cuenta de la gran mochila que llevaba.

-¿te has escapado de casa acaso?

-¿Qué?- miró su mochila y negó- No, es eso. Es solo que…- sonrió- dejémoslo en que es una larga historia, ¿ok?

-Ok, no pregunto más nada- rieron ambos- Son Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, por cierto.

-Jason Grace- le saludó este- ¿Eres de por aquí entonces?

-Bueno, depende de que entiendas por… de por aquí…- Annabeth bajó un poco su mirada recordando de nuevo su situación.

-He metido entonces la pata, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No- se apresuró Annabeth- estoy en una casa de acogida.

-¿Chica mala o huérfana?- ella se encogió solo de hombros.

-Supongo que un poco de las dos cosas.

-Oh, wow… me gusta- bromeó- Yo también soy un poco… chico de acogida- Annabeth lo miró de arriba-abajo, un poco sin creerlo- Lo era, lo admito. Hace poco que salí de mi última casa de acogida…

- Suerte que cumpliste ya los dieciocho.

-En realidad tengo veinte…- Annabeth se sorprendió con ello.

-Wow… supongo que eres uno de los pocos que ha tenido suerte con lo de las casas de acogida, ¿no?

-Algunos tenemos suerte, supongo…- sonrió.

-¿Jason?- tanto Annabeth como Jason se volvieron cuando escucharon a Percy que no venía solo- ¿eres tú?

-¡Percy!

Annabeth se levantó a la vez que Jason y Percy se fundían en un gran abrazo, aunque su atención enseguida se fijo en la chica que venía con él, tan pelirroja y con tanta cara de "Soy mejor que tú" que Annabeth no pudo si no odiarla desde el primer momento:

-¿Cuándo has llegado? Creí que vendrías cuando empezara el colegio de nuevo- le decía Percy después de abrazarse.

-Pues ahora mismo. Caminé los últimos kilómetros que me quedaban y aquí estoy con mi nueva amiga Annabeth- me señaló- Percy…

-Nos conocemos- saltaron ambos al unísono, lo que pareció hasta raro- Percy es de la familia que me ha acogido- continuó Annabeth.

-Oh, asique os conocéis- sonrió amablemente Jason.

-Desgraciadamente- suspiró Annabeth de nuevo.

-Entonces- se acercó la chica que venía con Percy- tú eres la chica por la que Percy tuvo que ir a las tantas de la madrugada para que no metieran a su madre en problemas.- su tono era tan irónico y sarcástico que Annabeth tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle.

-El me siguió por que quiso, guapa- si aquella chica quería jugar, Annabeth no la iba a parar.

-Ok, ok, Elizabeth, para- se apresuró Percy- no merece la pena pelear con ella.

-Ok… realmente parece que hay tensión aquí- acertó a decir Jason.

-Y no de la buena- respondió Annabeth- Oye, encantada de conocerte, pero tengo que irme- si se quedaba allí algún momento más, Annabeth no respondía de lo que hiciera.

-Sí, déjala, no vaya a ser que nos meta en problemas sin que nosotros queramos.

Annabeth no se aguantó más, se acercó a Elizabeth que retrocedió asustada e intimidada por Annabeth, pero esta no dijo nada. Solo la miró de arriba-abajo y se dirigió de vuelta a casa.

-¡Annabeth, espera!- Jason la alcanzó después de unos metros.

-¿Qué?- solo dijo.

-¿estás bien?- asintió aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

-Sí, es solo que no soporto cuando la gente opina de un libro por su cubierta- suspiró- Lo siento.

-No te disculpe. Elizabeth puede afectar de esa manera a la gente- respondió Jason- La verdad es que no sé qué hace saliendo con Percy.

-¿Salen?- desde luego, su actitud hacia la gente hacía que fueran la pareja perfecta- No me extraña. Con lo dulces que son el uno y el otro…- ironizó.

-Bueno, eso es ahora, comenzaron a andar ambos- Cuando lo conocí era mejor, aunque poco a poco ha estado un poco más que idiota con la gente- suspiró.

-Bueno saberlo después de que soy yo la que tiene que estar "viviendo con él"- respondió Annabeth.

-No te preocupes, puede ser duro, pero dale su tiempo- dar tiempo, ¿por qué todo el mundo le decía que solo diera tiempo a todo?- Si no fuera porque no tengo mucho dinero, te invitaba a almorzar.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, gracias de todas formas- se disculpó Annabeth- La señora Jackson debe de haber llegado ya y de todos modos, yo tampoco tengo dinero. Gracias de todas formas.

-No hay de qué… Al menos, espero que algún día, me lo permitas.

-¿Me estás preguntando por una cita?- era un chico casi ideal, asique, ¿por qué no?

-Oh, ¿yo, nunca?- aunque aquello no le aclaró mucho a Annabeth- solo una comida de amigos. Además, sabiendo lo poco que te gusta estar en aquella casa, creo yo que te vendrá bien salir de allí, ¿no?

-Tienes razón- admitió- Pues, ya sabes donde estoy…- bromeó- Nos vemos, Jason.

-Un honor haberte conocido.- abrió los brazos para un abrazo.

-Eres un tipo raro- le aceptó el abrazo- pero eso está bien.

Al final, si que había sido bueno salir de aquella casa aunque fuera por unos segundos. Había conocido a Jason, aunque este había resultado ser un amigo de Percy. Había pasado un buen tiempo, aunque la novia o lo que fuera de Percy, lo había empeorado; pero quitando todo eso, sí, había sido una mañana interesante después de todo.

Con pocas ganas de volver a casa para almorzar, tomó el camino largo y su tiempo para llegar a casa de los Jackson de nuevo; y casi lo tuvo que agradecer cuando observó que no solo tuvo que soportar a la novia de Percy, si no que también la tenía que tener de compañera en el almuerzo de aquel día.

-¡Annabeth!- por suerte, Sally y Nico habían regresado- Mira, te he traído esto para ti- sonrió entregándole una pequeña diosa Atenea de juguete.

-Oh, valla, es preciosa, gracias Nico- al menos, había alguien en aquella casa que no era un capullo- Lo pondré en mi cuarto nada más que pueda- esta vez fue ella la que fue por el abrazo.

-Annabeth, ya estás en casa, perfecto- Sally salió a su encuentro- he hecho lasaña y ¿conoces ya a Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Es la novia de Percy.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, valla nombre:

-Desgraciadamente sí- susurró.

-¿Cómo?- Sally pareció escucharla.

-Nada- se apresuró enseguida Annabeth.

-Annabeth- la escuchó entonces cuando entraron junto con Nico al comedor- Encantada- ¿qué le pasaba ahora con la amabilidad?

Annabeth eligió no decir nada y simplemente se sentó junto con Nico.

-En fin, señora Jackson- saltó Rachel una vez que estuvieron sentados comiendo- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara Annabeth con vosotros?

-Por ahora, por un tiempo. Annabeth cumplirá los dieciocho en cinco meses y todo quedará en su elección.

-Pero tranquila- Annabeth la pilló al momento- No será por mucho tiempo.- miró a Percy y recordó el dinero- Todo depende de cómo me lleve con la señora Jackson, supongo- Percy ni se inmutó, solo miró a su madre y le sonrió.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare pareció notarlo, pero solo miró a ambos y no dijo nada:

-La verdad es que es una mujer increíble, señora Jackson- continuó la novia de Percy sin embargo- aceptar a una chica problemática en su casa y darle un nuevo comienzo…

-Bueno, Rachel- por suerte, Sally saltó antes de que lo hiciera Annabeth- No podemos juzgar un libro por su cubierta. Annabeth es una chica muy dulce y lo que haya hecho, queda en el pasado.

-Tiene toda la razón señora Jackson.- Annabeth resopló cuando volvió a la carga- Solo digo que si fuera otra persona…

-¿Qué?- no aguantó más- ¿Estaría aterrada o asustada porque le robara sus cosas? Lo siento, Rachel Elizabeth Dare- dijo con la máxima ironía que pudo- pero si piensas así, te equivocas de persona.

Percy las observó a ambas y aunque no dijo nada, Annabeth notó que estaba dispuesto a parar la discusión si tenía que hacerlo:

-Oh, lo siento- mintió de nuevo- ¿Te he ofendido, Annabeth?

No podía más. Dio el último bocado y cogió sus cosas para dejarla en el fregadero:

-Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, señora Jackson, pero creo que algo me sentó mal- miró de reojo a Rachel que no se inmutaba- Si me disculpas.

-Claro, cariño- Sally la disculpó.

Annabeth estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Se había enfrentado a peores a lo largo de su vida. Rachel Elizabeth Dare era sola mente otra chica ricachona que se creía mejor solo porque había tenido más posibilidades que ninguna persona; pero aun así, había tocado algo que Annabeth no podía aguantar más: que la juzgaran por lo que había hecho. Nadie sabía la verdad de lo que realmente pasó, solo lo que otros habían decidido contar, la verdad que todo el mundo prefería oír en vez de la verdad que procedía de la que había vivido el momento.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama, intentando tranquilizarse y no pensar en lo que había pasado.

Miró la habitación y no pudo evitar pensar en lo pasaría de aquel día a dentro de cinco meses. Sabía perfectamente que solo estaba allí porque en unos meses sería problema del mundo real y no más del estado. Solo debía pasas esos meses y hasta la señora Jackson podía echarla de aquella casa.

Toda su vida estaba basada en lo que quería la gente, por una vez en su vida, Lo único que Annabeth quería era ser dueña de su propio destino:

-¿Se puede?-era Percy.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Annabeth sin ganas.

Percy abrió la puerta, pero no entró, solo se quedó mirándola, apoyado sobre un lado de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- Annabeth soltó una risilla irónica cuando escuchó aquello.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa?- se giró hacia la pared para no verle la cara.

-Ya se ve que contigo no hay quien razone…

Annabeth tomó aire profundamente, sabiendo que no debía de responderle, pero no pudo más y se giró antes de que Percy se marchara de nuevo de la habitación:

-Dile a tú novia que no juzgue tanto un libro por su cubierta- este se giró- Nadie sabe nada de mí, asique, que no actúe como si supiera toda mi vida, ¿entendido?

-¿Tu vida?- rió- Arrestada cuando te escapaste de casa y rompiste el coche de tu padre con un bate. Después, arrestada cuando empujaste por las escaleras a otra chica en el refor…

Annabeth se levantó y antes de que Percy pudiera reaccionar le pegó con tantas ganas como pudo:

-No sabes nada de mí- puso hincapié en cada palabra, aguantando sus lágrimas como pudo- ni nunca lo sabrás, ¿está bien?- levantó su mano, dispuesta a darle otra cachetada, pero Percy la paró, acercándola a él.

-La próxima vez que me pongas una mano encima…- se señaló con la otra su cachete dolorido, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola.

Y es que al pararla, ambos quedaron demasiado cerca para la opinión de Annabeth:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- arrancó Annabeth viendo que las miradas se extendían más de lo que debía.

Percy la dejó, manteniendo la compostura y respondió:

-Mejor no quieras saberlo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿ahora vas a jugar al don perfecto? Pues que sepas que no me asustas- su él o su novia iban a jugar a ver quién lo podía hacer mejor en el aspecto de hacerle la vida un infierno, Annabeth ya había jugado mucho tiempo a ese juego.

Percy sonrió agarró algo de su bolsillo y sacó el dinero:

-¿No quieres esto acaso?- intentó alcanzarlo, pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó- Hazte la niña buena durante un tiempo y entonces, solo entonces, podrás saber si te doy el dinero o no…

-Eres un capullo sin escrúpulo, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora?

Cuando Percy se marchó de su habitación, solo fue entonces cuando Annabeth notó que durante toda su conversación había estado clavándose sus uñas sobre la palma de la mano de la frustración.

-Percy no siempre ha sido así…

Y ahora, era Nico el que se había acercado:

-Nico, ¡hey!- sonrió intentado aparentar que no pasaba nada- ¿Qué quieres?

-Es Percy- se giró para asegurarse de que no estaba allí- Es todo por lo que pasó tiempo atrás, no lo culpes por cómo es ahora, ¿vale?

-¿Y qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Annabeth intrigada, pero Nico negó como si aquello fuera un tema tabú en la casa- Me lo puedes contar, Nico. Se guardar un secreto, lo prometo.

Pero volvió a negar.

-Percy me hizo prometer que nunca se lo dijera a nadie asique tengo que mantenerme fiel a mi promesa.

"Niños y su manía de ser fieles a promesas" se quejó para si misma.

-¿Y no me puedes decir nada? ¿Alguna pista?

Si Percy tenía algún secreto que pudiera utilizar en contra de él y que así, pudiera devolverle el dinero, cualquier cosa le valía.

-No puedo decirlo.

-Está bien, no me lo digas- suspiró Annabeth- Pero creía que eras mi amigo…- pareció que por fin le arrancó una sonrisa a Nico.

-Vale…- suspiró- Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano.

-Reyna Ávila… como sea. ¿Quién es?

-¡Nico!- Sally los interrumpió.

-Lo siento…

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nico se fue.

¿Quién era Reyna, la chica que había dicho Nico? De todos modos, si le servía a Annabeth para coger su dinero de vuelta, lo haría.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza. Tenía el capítulo preparado hace tiempo, pero entre una cosa y otra, no pude.**

**De paso, agradecer todo el apoyo y honrada de que os guste tanto y espero vuestras opiniones sobre este.**


	4. Secretos

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**-**No vas a salir de aquí antes porque no hables, Annabeth- respondió el psicólogo después de casi diez minutos de silencio- Si no hablas, tendré que informar de que no cooperas y puede que te metas en más problemas.

-¿Más de los que tengo?- ironizó.

-Annabeth…

Suspiró y lo miró fijamente:

-Está bien, ¿qué quiere que le cuente? ¿Cómo no me dejan emanciparme habiendo solo meses hasta que tenga los dieciocho? O como tengo que aguantarme porque todo esto es parte de mi condicional… usted elige.

El psicólogo escribió algunas palabras en su libreta antes de mirar a Annabeth de nuevo para responderle:

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas de tu nueva familia?

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Solo bien?

-¿Qué más quiere que te cuente?- se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón que parecía que la tragaba cuanto más tiempo estaba allí- Esto es ridículo.

-Es porque tú lo ves de esa manera.

Annabeth se quedó mirándolo, no sabiendo si quería darle un puñetazo o darle directamente una patada en sus partes. Aun así suspiró hondo y lo miró de nuevo. Si quería salir de allí, debía de hablar, aunque fuera mintiéndole sobre la situación:

-La señora Jackson intenta hacerse la súper-madre conmigo, Nico es un cielo y su hijo Percy es un idiota… ¿mejor?- apuntó de nuevo algo, cosa que parecía estar poniendo más y más de los nervios a Annabeth, y continuó.

-¿Problemas con Percy?- no podía decirle que le había robado el dinero que había conseguido haciendo trabajos- ¿Algo que deba saber?

-Nada… las personalidades- mintió- que chocan mucho.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con más seriedad de la que debía, lo que llamó la atención de Annabeth.

-Claro… ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

De nuevo apuntó algunas palabras en su cuaderno y no le dijo nada a Annabeth.

-Hemos terminado por hoy- no le debatió esto.

Asintió, le entregó el papel que debía de entregar todas las semanas para que los agentes de la condicional y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

La tarde estaba soleada, tranquila y en aquellos momentos se arrepintió de no tener a Thalia a su lado. No había hablado con ella desde el incidente del autobús y no sabía si quiera donde estaba en aquellos momentos. Habían sido amigas desde que entró en el reformatorio por primera vez y solo en aquella ocasión, era la primera vez que la habían pasado separadas y peleadas, realmente, la extrañaba.

-No me estarás siguiendo, ¿no?- Annabeth se volvió y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Jason- ¿O sí? Tampoco me importa mucho.

-¿No debería decir yo eso?- bromeó saludándolo- ¿Qué haces en el centro comunitario?- era difícil ver a gente por allí si no era porque iba a alguna "charla para alguna ayuda" como solía llamarlo Annabeth.

-Pues en realidad venía a preguntar algo…- respondió- ¿Y tú?

-Psicólogo…

-¿Tan loca estás?

-Ojala fuera solo eso- respondió deseosa Annabeth- ¿Y qué venías a preguntar?

-Pues- la miró dudoso- está bien- suspiró- Soy un niño de esos de acogida o adoptado, mi situación nunca fue clara en realidad, pero el caso es que me enteré hace poco que… tengo una hermana.

-¿De verdad?- asintió- Eso es… fantástico en realidad… Ojala yo tuviera esa oportunidad…

-Tienes a los Jackson, que son una familia muy buena…- Annabeth suspiró, no pudiendo darle la razón total en ello- Bueno… al menos, lo que yo creo.

-Tú lo has dicho, amigo mío.

-Solo darles tiempo… queramos o no, todos necesitamos una familia, ¿no es así?

-¿Annabeth?- ambos se giraron al encuentro de Thalia- Oh, siento interrumpir- Annabeth sabía que debería estar enfadada con ella, pero en aquel momento, se alegró de verla.

-Oh, no te preocupes- se disculpó Jason.

-Sí, solo hablábamos- dijo Annabeth- Thalia, este es Jason. Jason, Thalia- esta saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que querréis hablar… yo tengo que preguntar, ¿nos vemos?

-Como ya te dije- se volvió de nuevo hacia este- Sabes donde vivo.

Jason se acercó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole a Thalia, entró en el centro comunitario. Ella se acercó a Annabeth y tras perder de vista a Jason se volvió hacia ésta; pero como Annabeth ya la conocía lo suficiente, la paró antes de que dijera nada:

-No es mi novio ni nada parecido… Aunque es guapo, he de admitir…

-No dije nada- rió- eres tú la que lo llamó guapo…- ambas rieron, como había echado de menos aquellos momentos con su mejor amiga- Lo siento, debía de haberte respaldado en ello…pero te ibas a meter en un gran problema.

-Lo sé- suspiró- aunque tranquila, por ahora no puedo meterme en ninguno- suspiró- Percy tomó todo el dinero que había ahorrado y no puedo hacer nada malo porque si no, no me lo devuelve.

-Ese tío te la tiene jurada…- se carcajeó Thalia, pero calló nada más vio el gesto de Annabeth que no le hacía nada de gracia- Lo siento, pero es la primera vez que te veo no hacer nada por conseguir lo que quieres…

-Será Nico y su manera de… enternecer- respondió casi enfadada- Me dijo que le recordaba a su hermana. Que ambas éramos iguales y por algo que hizo, la mandaron lejos…

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que después de todo… Annabeth Chase tiene un corazón?- aunque no quería, Annabeth rio también con ello.

-Te echaba de menos…- asintieron.

-Yo también- se acercaron ambas abrazándose.- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito desde que alguien se quedó sin dinero…- Annabeth no dijo nada, solo aceptó- Aunque también te podías haber ofrecido a pagar cuando recuperes el dinero.

-me debes una con lo de Percy, asique, por ahora- la tomó del brazo empezando a caminar- te aguantas. Vamos que tengo ganas de merendar.

Si algo había bueno con el centro comunitario, es que en menos de una manzana y media, te encontraba la calle de las tiendas y las cafeterías, por lo que podías pasar de una hora de aburrimiento o enfado, a tomarte un buen capuchino en cuestión de minutos. Además, ahora que Annabeth tenía a Thalia a su lado, parecía que las cosas por fin se ponían un poco menos tensas para ella.

-Luke viene al final por una temporada aquí- Thalia dijo de repente cuando ambas se sentaron en el parque de enfrente del Starbucks- Dijo que ya que nosotras no pudimos, él vendrá.

-W-U-A-U todas las letras… le debes de gustar mucho para que haga eso- bromeó Annabeth.

-¿Tú crees?- rió como una niña.

-Te buscaba trabajo, viene ya que tú no vas a él… algo tiene por ti- sentenció dándole un largo sorbo a su café.

-Tú crees- Annabeth solo asintió segura de sí misma.- Si ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Bueno, eso es porque alguien siempre me lo ha "presentado"- entrecomilló con sus dedos- como mi amigo Luke… Ni siquiera conozco… su nombre.

-¿Tanto quieres saber?

-No hablabas de otra cosa que no fuera las cosas que hiciste con Luke desde que saliste del reformatorio…- le obligó a recordar.

-Bueno, está bien, tienes razón- admitió finalmente- Su nombre es Lucas Castellan… -Annabeth casi se atraganta con el sorbo a su café cuando escuchó aquel nombre- Cuidado…- no pudo evitar reír Thalia cuando vio Annabeth tosiendo por culpa de ello- ¿Estás bien?- le ofreció una servilleta.

Annabeth asintió, aunque en realidad, no lo estaba:

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿El qué?

-El nombre del chico- replicó molesta.

-Lucas Castellan, aunque le dicen Luke- respondió Thalia asustada- ¿qué pasa?

Annabeth empezó a marearse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Las manos le temblaban y aunque no se podía ver el rostro, podía jurar que estaba tan blanca como lo pared o incluso más. Respiraba con dificultad y es que Lucas Castellan, Luke, como lo conocía Thalia, le producía aquella reacción.

-No me siento bien- alcanzó a decir Annabeth.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Thalia se levantó, dispuesta a socorrerla, pero tan pronto como Annabeth la vio levantar, le negó rápidamente- Annabeth…

-Tengo que irme…

Y sin mediar más palabra, salió corriendo de allí, sin darse si quiera cuenta de que casi choca con Percy, que entraba en aquel momento seguido de Nico y Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Empezó a andar, o más bien, correr por las calles de la ciudad. Quería huir, escaparse. La última vez que aquel chico había estado cerca, habían ocurrido demasiados problemas que habían acabado con Annabeth recibiendo las culpas por él. Era manipulador y encantador a la vez. No quería estar cerca de él. Una vez había sido suficiente, dos iban a ser ya demasiado.

En aquel momento, deseó más que nunca tener los trescientos y volar fuera de aquella ciudad, a algún lugar aún más lejano California. Algún lugar donde estuviera fuera de aquel tipo y del que nunca más supiera de él antes de que llegara a la ciudad y, aunque aún faltaría tiempo, empezar a destrozar su vida. Tenía que irse lejos, ahora más que nunca.

-¿Annabeth?- la voz de Percy casi le pareció lejana cuando lo escuchó parado tras de ella, sobre la madera del embarcadero.

-¿Percy?- lo miró extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?- intentó sonar relajada, aunque en ese momento, era un manojo de nervios- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-No me interesa tu vida tanto como para hacer eso- Annabeth simplemente lo ignoró, volviéndose al agua del embarcadero que le hacía cosquillas poco más debajo de las rodillas.- Pero tengo corazón suficiente para ayudar a alguien que necesita ayuda…

Annabeth no supo si fue peor la frase o el contexto en el que lo había utilizado:

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Segura?- ambos se miraron, pero Annabeth volvió de nuevo la vista, no respondiendo- Annabeth, serán meses antes de que te puedas largar y no seas un problema, ¿por qué no bajas los humos un poquito?

Annabeth suspiró, lo miró de nuevo y asintió:

-Está bien…, pero antes, dime una cosa; ¿por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-Esto- señaló sin apuntar- Desde que llegué me has parado en cosas que quería hacer, ¿por qué de repente vienes a hablar?

Percy suspiró, tomó asiento al lado de ella y miró el agua:

-Créeme, no te tengo estima, pero Nico sí y cuando te vio salir del café blanca como la pared, me lo pidió- respondió volviéndose hacia Annabeth de nuevo- Ahora, ¿hablarás o me tengo que ir directamente?

Annabeth lo miró y por una vez, se atrevió a pensar en hablar con alguien sobre Luke. Para ella, había sido un tema tabú. Solo había acabado siendo siempre un tema entre las autoridades y ella misma; y para ello, las pocas gente que lo sabía, solo conocía la versión que Luke había dado, nunca la de ella, la que realmente había pasado. Ahora, ¿decírselo a Percy? Estaba ahí para que no metiera en problemas a la familia, a su madre. Quizás, con Percy, Luke no se atrevería a acercarse y podría estar a salvo si intentaba algo.

-Es algo que no mucha gente sabe…- dijo por fin después de un largo rato de silencio- y casi los que lo saben, solo conocen mentiras…

-Entonces, dime a mí la verdad…

Annabeth sintió las lágrimas a punto de caer, pero sonrió valientemente, intentando pararlas, y lo miró, tratando de hacerse la misma chica dura de antes.

-Aunque tienes unos sesos de alga, sabes dónde tocar la fibra sensible, ¿lo sabías?

-Cuenta…- suspiró con una sonrisa sin embargo.

-Me has estado tratando de mantener fuera de problemas, pero hay uno que está viniendo ahora mismo hacia aquí- empezó a contar- Un problema que si me llega a encontrar, estoy muerta…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho para que te odie tanto?- Percy lo tomó un poco a broma, pero tan pronto como la cara de Annabeth le indicó que el asunto era más serio, se hecho hacia atrás- Annabeth… ¿qué pasa realmente?

-¿Recuerdas la chica que empujé en el reformatorio?-asintió recordando también el momento bofetada que tuvo- Era la novia de ese chico.

-¿Un triángulo amoroso?

-Más bien, un teatro- de nuevo sintió el nudo de la garganta, pero aun así, continuó- El chico me embelesó y con ciertas cosas que pasaron… terminé en el reformatorio, peleando con su chica y sin darme cuenta, empujándola contra las escaleras. Quedó en silla de rueda por un tiempo…- Percy no sabía que decir a aquello.

-¿Y qué hacia ella allí? ¿Por qué fue a hablar contigo allí?

-Porque ella hizo que me la familia de él me denunciara- cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando no recordar aquellos momentos, pero no pudo más y empezó a llorar- Me enviaron de vuelta al reformatorio…

-Annabeth, no… Todo acabo, ¿ok? Ahora estás a salvo- asintió cuando no pudo más y se derrumbó- Hey, hey, ven aquí- y por primera vez desde que había llegado, Percy la abrazó.

Annabeth no sabía si era a causa del momento, del recuerdo y de la historia que aún había tras de ello, que le devolvió el abrazo nada más notó sus brazos a su alrededor. Lloró y lloró hasta que se sintió desahogada. Percy la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente y no la dejó hasta que no notó que estaba bien. Fue la primera vez desde Reyna, y aunque sabía que no debía, que debía mantenerse lejos, no podía dejarla de aquella manera.

-Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme…- bromeó cuando por fin se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento- sonrió volviéndola a mirar- ¿mejor?- asintió- Lo siento…

-No fuiste tú el responsable de lo que pasó…- se encogió de hombros, secándose las últimas lágrimas.

-No hace falta que yo fuese para sentirme mal por ti….

Annabeth lo miró, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por ella después de saber algo que había pasado tiempo atrás. La primera vez también que alguien la apoyaba con un tema como aquel. Siempre siendo la renegada, resultaba raro que alguien la apoyara.

-Gracias- sonrió finalmente.

Y, aunque sabía que se había obligado a construir murallas para parecer fuerte ante Percy, Sally y Nico, se acercó a Percy y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente. Percy la miró sorprendido y un poco rojo, cosa que odió:

-Te has puesto rojo- bromeó Annabeth cuando lo vió.

-¿Percy?

Ambos se giraron cuando vieron a su novia que venía con Nico.

-¡Annabeth!- salió corriendo éste a su encuentro.

Percy y ella se miraron antes de volverse para encontrarse con ambos.

-Hey, ¿qué tal?- intentó sonar lo más convencida que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Rachel Elizabeth se acercó a ambos, abrazándose a Percy y mirando fijamente a Annabeth- Annabeth… ¿estabas llorando?

-Más quisieras- por mucho que bajara las barreras con Percy, Rachel era otra cosa.

-Solo estábamos hablando, cariño- la tranquilizó Percy, observando a Annabeth- Se vé que aunque terca, puede ser algunas veces persona.- Annabeth no supo como responder realmente a eso- ¿por qué no vais Nico y tú a dar una vuelta mientras que nosotros nos quedamos por aquí?

-Sí, por favor- miró enseguida Nico a Annabeth cogiéndola de la mano- Los dos empezaran a hacerse cariñitos y no pienso aguantar otra ronda de baboseo. No lo aguanto.

-Claro- solo Nico le podía sacar ese tipo de sonrisa.

Y aunque fue con la mirada, Annabeth le agradeció una vez más a Percy por el apoyo y el no decir nada. Quizás, lo de terco iba por él. Ya se veía que si podía ser un ser humano en condiciones. Lo malo es que no durara lo suficiente como para que se llevaran bien durante los meses que le quedaba.

-No quería venir, pero yo le rogué- Annabeth se giró rápidamente a Nico cuando habló- Le recuerdas mucho a Reyna y tiene miedo a que vuelva a pasar de nuevo lo que pasó.

-Reyna… ese fue el nombre que me dijiste la otra vez- y antes de que Nico pudiera saltar de nuevo con lo de que no podía hablar, Annabeth lo paró- Sí, sé que no puedes decirlo, pero… ¿tan malo fue esa Reyna para él?- asintió- ¿por qué?

-No puedo decirlo.- rogó Nico.

-Yo lo mantendré en secreto, ¿vale? Además, Percy ya sabe uno- era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, ya tenía curiosidad.

-Está bien- suspiró Nico- Pero ni una palabra- asintió- Reyna fue otra chica que vino a casa de acogida… solo que Percy terminó en el psiquiátrico y ella en otra casa…


	5. ¿Todo esto es por mí?

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Después de la revelación por parte de Nico, Annabeth no se atrevió a hablar más del tema con Nico. Por algún motivo, aquello la había dejado un poco confundida y si Percy no había hablado del tema, aunque solo llevaba allí unos tres días, prefería que él viniera a ella. De todas maneras, sabía perfectamente aquel sentimiento, el de no poder hablar de algo por lo que se pudiera decir. Ella lo estaba viviendo con Luke, Percy lo estaría viviendo con Reyna.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó con Nico después de estar por la ciudad y hacerle este un poco de guía por ésta; Sally ya estaba allí, pero no había ni rastro de Percy:

-Annabeth, Nico, ya estáis en casa, perfecto- se les aproximó Sally- He tenido una idea, ¿qué tal si en vez de quedarnos en casa, vamos a ver una película?

-¡Sí!- saltó Nico sin que pudiera decir Annabeth nada- Por favor… y así podemos ver la nueva de Lego- se giró a Annabeth- Por favor.

-Claro- no tenía otros planes de todas formas- Será… bueno para variar.

-Estupendo, pero antes de que se me olvide- Sally se acercó y entregó a Annabeth un nuevo teléfono móvil- Es para ti.

-¿Para mí?- asintió.

-Serás parte de esta familia…. Y si eres parte, quiero saber que estás bien y que puedes llamarme cuando me necesites- Annabeth miró el teléfono móvil y con dificultad, sonrió- ¿estás bien?

-Supongo- intentó no emocionarse- Gracias.

-De nada. Tiene también el GPS conectado asique, si lo pierdes, sabrás donde encontrarlo. Con Percy lo utilizaba muy a menudo, siempre lo perdía- bromeó- Ahora que está con su novia, no quiere nada de ello… Ni siquiera quiso venir hoy con nosotros por estar con su novia…

-Percy es un adolescente- Annabeth no se lo podía creer, pero ¿estaba protegiendo a Percy?- en fin, ¿vamos a ver esa película?

-¡Sí!

Después de muchos años, aquella fue la primera vez que Annabeth se sintió en familia. Había estado en muchas casas y en algunas había pasado un buen tiempo antes de que la echaran, pero aquella vez fue la primera que sintió que era una cosa de familia. Rió, pasó buen tiempo, tal y como lo habría pasado si hubiera estado con su familia… si la hubiera tenido tal y como la tenía en aquel lugar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Percy había tenido razón en aquello, su madre solo estaba intentando ayudarla. Quizás, solo tenía que hacer eso. En meses iba a ser mayor de edad, iba a poder decidir por sí misma. Sí dejaba su enfado, su ira por unos meses y se comportaba como era debido, quizás podía pasar unos meses de tranquilidad, si todo le iba bien. Felicidad puede ser encontrada hasta en los momentos más oscuros de tu vida si te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

-Muchas gracias por esta salida, señora Jackson- le agradeció Annabeth cuando volvían a casa.

-No hay de qué, Annabeth. Todo porque te sientas cómoda- bajó su mirada, pero no por vergüenza, si no porque por primera vez en su vida, estaba feliz- Además, me encanta como ver a Nico emocionarse cuando vé sus películas favoritas- observó al pequeño que iba unos pasos por delante, jugando con una pequeña figura que le había comprado la señora Jackson.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Por favor.

-¿Por qué decidió adoptar a Nico?- preguntó directamente.

-En realidad, fue idea de Percy- Annabeth se sorprendió- Pasó unos días con nosotros y un día, vino a mí y casi me pidió que lo adoptara. "Hay suficiente de todo" fue las palabras exactas que utilizó.

-¿Suficiente de todo?- asintió.

-Percy sabe que ha sido un chico que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, solo quiso compartir…

-¡No es lo que piensas!-Annabeth y Sally Jackson se volvieron asustadas cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos; hasta Nico volvió corriendo a Annabeth asustado- Aprendí de mis errores, no pienso volver a hacer lo mismo…

-¿Estás seguro? Porque pienso que va a volver a pasar lo mismo y no pienso respaldarte en esto… OTRA VEZ.

Solo les bastó unos pasos para Annabeth, Nico y su madre descubrir que los que discutían a plena voz, no eran otros que Percy y Rachel Elizabeth Dare en la puerta de su piso.

-No va a hacer falta- intentaba serenarse Percy- porque hay nada entre nosotros. Solo son tus estúpidos celos, Rachel. No pasará nada… no soy el mismo estúpido que hace años atrás. Aprendo de mis errores…

-¿Seguro?

Percy se volvió, aún alterado por todo lo que estaba pasando cuando observó por fin que no eran los únicos que estaban presenciando la pelea. Annabeth lo miró, pero este enseguida volvió la mirada a Rachel que había notado la presencia también de Annabeth, Nico y Sally:

-Está bien… cree lo que quieras- dijo serena- pero cuando pase lo mismo, no vengas a mí, porque no te ayudaré.- Annabeth miró a la señora Jackson que miraba a la parejita, ya no tanta.- Hemos terminado- y con esas últimas palabras, se marchó.

Percy no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la nada, sin decir nada, aguantando todo lo que sentía.

-Percy…- lo llamó su madre.

-Nos vemos dentro-abrió la puerta de la casa y entró directamente hacia su cuarto.

Ninguno de los tres habló mientras siguieron este hacia dentro.

-Es tarde- se disculpó la señora Jackson cuando entraron- ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte? Mañana empiezan de nuevo las clases y… será tu primer día.

-Claro… y señora Jackson- Annabeth sonrió, suspiró y asintió- Sally, gracias por todo- y por primera vez, vio a la señora Jackson sonreír porque Annabeth le había dado la posibilidad de ello.

Y la verdad es que después de tan largo día, Annabeth dio gracias de por fin descansar en su cama. Había sido un día muy largo, muchas emociones y se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir con más. Fue tan cansada que estaba que nada más sus cuerpo tocó su cama, calló rendida al sueño.

Pero como siempre, la naturaleza llama y después de unas tres horas dormida, se levantó con la llamada de ir al baño rápidamente. La casa estaba completamente en silencio y si no fuera porque Annabeth perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba aun entre el mundo del sueño y de la realidad, hubiera jurado que estaba en una auténtica casa de terror con todo aquel silencio. Un silencio que de repente fue roto cuando pasó por el cuarto de Percy. Su luz estaba encendida y por el ruido que hacía, estaba despierto, discutiendo consigo mismo algo imposible de descifrar por lo que podía escuchar Annabeth.

-¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?- ¿cómo sabía que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Annabeth abrió lentamente, con una media sonrisa:

-Lo siento, es solo… ¿estás bien?

Percy, que tenía el mismo gesto de enfado que cuando Rachel y él habían cortado, la miró con una mirada fulminante y volvió a sentarse en la cama:

-He estado mejor. Ahora, ya puedes irte.

-Percy- suspiró intentando adivinar si aquellas palabras debía o no de decirla- Puedes contar conmigo… No soy de tu familia, pero…

-Déjame en paz- se mantuvo para no alzar la voz- por favor.

-Percy… solo es una ruptura.

-¡Te he dicho que te marches!- alzó la voz tanto que hasta hizo que Annabeth se echara hacia atrás- Ahora- volvió a su tono de antes- Solo estás liándola más.

-Solo quiero ayudar.- se defendió- pero ya se vé que don machito prefiere corroerse de la ira antes que desahogarse por completo.- ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber dicho que Percy era diferente.

-Annabeth, te voy a decir cómo me dijiste una vez- sonaba furioso, más de lo habitual- no sabes nada de mí. Asique, ahora márchate antes de que te arrepientas. No lo voy a decir dos veces, ¿lo entiendes?- Annabeth miró sus manos que estaban aferradas a las sábanas.

-No, no lo entiendo- admitió- No lo entiendo. ¿Y sabes?, algún día tendrás que aprender a abrirte un poco a la gente. Yo lo he aprendido.

-¿Lo has aprendido…?- rió con ironía- ¿Cómo cuando quisiste irte el primer día?

-Eso fue porque alguien me paró…- Percy no aguantó más, se acercó a su escritorio, cogió algo del primer cajón y se lo entregó a Annabeth en mano.

Era el dinero.

-Bueno, pues ahora nadie te para. Ya te puedes ir...- volvió de nuevo a su cama.

Annabeth miró el dinero y de nuevo, por primera vez, no se creyó lo que iba a decir, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

-No me fui porque alguien me paró…-volvió a repetir- pero después de todo, lo agradezco- respondió con terquedad, tal y como le respondía Percy- Porque si me hubiera ido, hubiera estado en la boca del lobo- recordó a Percy- Ahora sé que tengo a gente que me podría defender si intenta algo…- aunque no fue directamente, Annabeth observó que la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada- Buenas noches, Percy.

Annabeth volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de ella y miró el dinero. Antes hubiera hecho la maleta rápidamente, y se hubiera ido, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que debía de quedarse. Era increíble como la cosa cambiaba en cuestión de horas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sally la acompañó dentro del instituto, Annabeth se sintió rara en aquel lugar. La mayoría de veces había tenido un profesor asignado ya que dado que tenía un coeficiente intelectual casi de superdotada, nunca había necesitado ir a un colegio oficial. Por lo que cuando se vio aquella mañana rodeada de tanta gente, casi sintió que estaba fuera de lugar. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salir de aquel lugar y seguir estudiando en casa; pero como con todo lo demás, solo eran unos meses, ¿no?

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- preguntó Sally.

-Supongo- respondió observando su horario- Muchas gracias, señora Jackson.

-No hay problema. En realidad, agradece al colegio por dejarte estudiar a pesar de terminar en unos meses- intentó bromear aunque no le sirvió para mucho- En fin, tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos esta tarde, ¿está bien?

-Claro- asintió observando como se alejaba del lugar.

Annabeth se giró y observó el paisaje. Si no fuera porque su contacto había sido casi nulo aquella mañana, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía porque Percy le hubiera ayudado en aquel primer día. De todos modos, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de cosas durante toda su vida, aquel solo sería otro reto, ¿no?

Su primera clase era Tecnología industrial. Annabeth siempre había estado interesada en la arquitectura y aquel mundo le fascinaba. Además, casi siempre le mandaban a construir y en aquel tipo de cosas era como un niña pequeña con un caramelo. Era su cosa favorita de hacer.

La clase estaba casi completa al ser casi la hora de empezar, asique, buscó el único sitio vacío que había en la clase y esperó a que empezara la clase, como no, con todos los ojos fijos en ella al ser la nueva de la clase. Odiaba aquel tipo de sentimiento. Solo era una persona nueva en una clase, ¿por qué todo el mundo tenía que hacerla sentir como si fuera alguien fuera de lo normal?

-¿Puedo sentarme? Es el único sitio libre.

Un chico alto, casi de su edad, de cabellos castaños y traía con él algo que llamó la atención de Annabeth, una pequeña maqueta de un edificio hecha completamente de palillos.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- no pudo evitar preguntar Annabeth.

-¿Te gusta?- el chico tomó el asiento observando el interés de Annabeth.

-Está muy bien hecho- admitió Annabeth- Eres increíble con estas cosas.

-Gracias. Siempre me gustó construir, se me da muy bien- admitió éste- Soy Leo, por cierto, Leo Valdez… ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí, desgraciadamente- se presentó- Annabeth Chase.

-Encantado… Es bueno tener nuevas caras cerca. Por aquí no hay muchas personas que merezcan la pena, ¿sabes? Y casi ninguno aprecian mi arquitectura…- Annabeth sonrió levemente, lo entendía perfectamente.

-Lo siento… aún así, no te desesperes. Eres bueno, Leo- le animó.

-Que tenemos aquí- tanto Leo como Annabeth se giraron hacia delante cuando una chica con pinta de gamberra se les acercó- Por fin nuestro Leo Valdés tiene una amiguita con la que pueda pasar el tiempo…

-Déjame en paz, Clarisse- se defendió Leo.

-Pobre Leo… siempre malinterpretado…- fue a coger su maqueta, cuando Annabeth lo paró- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- la miró fijamente Clarisse cuando Annabeth la tomó de la muñeca.

-Annabeth… yo que tú no lo haría.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarlo- le defendió Annabeth haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de Leo.- ¿Te enteras?- la soltó por fin.

-Me entero- se acercó Clarisse- pero te advierto que te acabas de ganar una enemiga, querida novata.- no dijo nada más cuando se marchó.

-Sabes que estás muerta, ¿no?- le advirtió Leo nada más se fue.- Clarisse LaRue es la peor chica que hay en el instituto…

-Bueno, será hora de que alguien le pare los pies, ¿no?

"No te metas en problemas" y lo primero que había hecho, había sido meterse el primer día que había llegado al instituto. De todos modos, solo estaba salvando a un nuevo amigo, en cierta manera, había hecho una buena obra, ¿no?

Nada más terminó la clase, Leo se ofreció a llevarla a la siguiente para agradecerle la ayuda con Clarisse, aunque Annabeth habría asegurado que había sido más por el miedo a que ésta fuera tras de él que otra cosa.

-Muchas gracias por lo de antes- le agradeció también- No mucha gente me habría defendido conociéndome con tan poco tiempo.

-¿No tienes amigos?

-Tengo, pero no todos son como tú…

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!- todo el pasillo se giró cuando escucharon la pelea- ¿Qué cojones le pasa a todo el mundo que siempre quiere estar encima de mí? Estoy bien, joder- era Percy que venía seguido por otro chico que parecía tener dificultad para andar.

-Percy, tío, tranquilízate. Te está mirando todo el pasillo- él se giró viendo que en efecto, todos estaban observándole- vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo.

-No, estoy cansado, ¿sabes?- observó a los demás- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habíais visto a alguien perder los nervios?- preguntó furioso- Solo necesito un poco de tranquilidad, joder- golpeó fuertemente la taquilla que tenía más cercana

-Percy…- por suerte, algo le dijo su amigo, que hizo que Percy se tranquilizara un poco para hablar mejor con él.

-Percy Jackson ha perdido desde luego los estribos. Pobre chico- lamentó Leo.

-¿Lo conoces?- asintió.

-Percy tiene un largo historial en todo esto desde luego- respondió Leo observándolo un momento- Aunque creía que desde el psicólogo ese, estaría ahora un poco mejor….- Annabeth recordó Nico y el problema que supuestamente tuvo con la tal Reyna.

-¿Psicólogo?- preguntó interesada- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No lo sabes?- prácticamente lo único que sabía de Percy era que era terco y cerrado como él mismo- Su madre tuvo una chica de acogida y ambos supuestamente tenían algo por lo que la gente decía. La chica se volvió loca o yo que sé… El caso es que Percy se lo llevaron y Reyna terminó lejos.

Annabeth lo miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir y la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío. Pensaba cosas que no debía y sentía cosas que ni siquiera debían de ser verdad. Tenía que hablar con él, pero después de cómo la había tratado la noche anterior, tenía miedo a acercarse ni siquiera a él.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- incluso varios profesores que pasaban por allí, escucharon esta vez a Percy.

Este se giró en completo y viendo la escena que estaba montando, decidió finalmente salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Annabeth y Leo lo miraron, pero Percy pareció que no quería saber nada más del mundo, solo salió corriendo hacia la puerta de emergencia que daba directamente hacia el patio.

Annabeth se giró y observó que el amigo no lo seguía. Alguien tenía que acercarse a él y preguntarle cómo estaba. Formaba parte también de su familia después de todo.

-Ahora vengo- le dijo a Leo sin más palabra, siguiendo a Percy antes de que pudiera perderlo de vista.

El patio estaba desierto ya que la mayoría de la gente tendría que estar buscando su próxima clase o estudiando, asique fue fácil encontrarlo sentado en la gradas del estadio de futbol. Tenía la misma expresión de enfado en su rostro que cuando se había ido, y seguramente le iba a soltar algún tipo de insulto cuando Annabeth se acercara, pero si tenía que vivir en la misma casa que él hasta sus dieciocho, que al menos, supiera que hacer cuando estuviera enfadado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cuidado acercándose por la misma fila en la que él estaba sentado- Si quieres decírmelo- prefería dejarlo antes de que Percy la insultara.

-Hace tiempo que no estoy bien- respondió sin mirarla- No solo tú tienes problemas, ¿sabes?- el timbre para la siguiente clase sonó- ¿No llegarás tarde? Es tú primer día- ésta asintió, pero negó.

-Solo si me respondes a algo- se sentó a su lado- ¿Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa?- se miraron, Annabeth esperando su respuesta; Percy, nervioso ante aquello.


	6. Verdades

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

-No eres tan importante- Percy respondió rápidamente.

-Esa no es una respuesta- dijo seria- Si o no. Y no me vale que te vayas por las ramas- era hora de que el que madurara fuera Percy y no ella- Dime, lo de ayer y ahora con tu amigo… ¿es por mí?- no respondió- Sé lo de Reyna…

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

Aquello sí que pareció despertar la curiosidad de Percy que se volvió rápidamente hacia Annabeth.

-No importa… Percy… soy… bueno, en este caso, no sé lo que soy, pero si tu madre me ha acogido, supongo que soy una clase de hermana para ti… asique, dime, ¿es todo esto por mi culpa?

Percy empezó a ponerse nervioso, mordió su labio y la miró.

-Digamos que tenemos más en común de lo que piensas- dijo finalmente después de un rato- Era mayor que yo y por ese tiempo… digamos que te piensas que eres guay por estar con una chica mayor que tú- Annabeth miró sus manos que se retorcían nerviosas- Me dijo que solo podríamos estar juntos si hacía algo por ella; y yo, como un tonto, la obedecí. Cuando vinieron a preguntar…

-La verdad que fue elegida fue la que más encajaba en la situación- no hacía falta que dijera una palabra más- Pero no entiendo entonces… ¿Tu exnovia cree que va a pasar lo mismo conmigo? ¿Era por ello por lo que discutías con Rachel?-asintió.

Al principio, no dijo nada, se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que estaba pasando; miró entonces a Annabeth y como si le costara la misma vida decirle aquello, tomó aire y lo soltó:

-Rachel empezó a estar celosa de… de que hablara tanto contigo… Estaba segura que iba a pasar contigo igual que con Reyna. Que yo haría lo mismo, alguna tontería.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar lo mismo?- Annabeth preguntó confundida.

Percy la miró y rió como si las palabras de Annabeth hubieran sido un chiste que le hubiera contado y que ésta no había entendido:

-Eres muy adulta y enterada para algunas cosas, pero para otras, no te enteras, ¿no?- tomó aire profundamente y giró la vista para no mirarla directamente a los ojos- porque ya me he enamorado de ti… y Rachel lo sabía…

Annabeth se levantó rápidamente del banco, alejándose un poco de Percy, teniendo un flashback. Ya había pasado por aquello, la misma situación: una declaración de amor de cuentos de hadas que terminaría en una auténtica pesadilla. No, no podía dejar que las cosas de nuevo se torcieran.

-No… no acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir.- lo amenazó- Estás mintiendo- Percy se giró extrañado- Estás mintiendo, es una broma, ¿a que sí?

-No mentiría con una cosa así, Annabeth- dijo furioso- Me he enamorado de ti, ¿por qué crees que siempre me he mostrado tan protector contigo, pero a la vez tan terco? ¿No lo entiendes?

-No… ni lo quiero… porque… porque ya esta locura me está metiendo en problemas- le apuntó- Tú no entiendes lo que es tener problemas porque yo ya he vivido con esto…

-Annabeth, tranquilízate, por favor.

Pero antes que la tocara, Annabeth tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase. Prefería estar dando clases y rompiéndose el cerebro intentando calcular la distancia entre dos punto en un plano horizontal, que pensar en lo que había pasado en aquel mismo momento. Asique cuando llegó, sin que el profesor la viera, se introdujo en clase, tomando el último asiento junto a Leo que también estaba allí. Este, cuando la vió, le preguntó enseguida si estaba bien.

Annabeth solo asintió y no dijo nada más al respecto del tema. Solo quería olvidarse de él, ¿era mucho pedir?

Por suerte para ella, no se lo encontró más durante aquel día en el instituto. Llegó incluso a preguntarse si habría salido o escapado para no verla a ella tampoco cuando se encontró a la hora de comer con Rachel Elizabeth Dare Aún así, dio gracias por ello, ya que no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a Percy.

-Annabeth, espera- nada más salir aquel día del colegio, Leo se le acercó corriendo.

-Leo- sonrió aunque estaba aún aturdida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… ¿te puedo acompañar a casa?- preguntó nervioso.

Annabeth lo observó, pero enseguida supo lo que quizás estaba pasando y antes de que el chico se hiciera las ilusiones que no debía, lo paró:

-Oye Leo, eres un chico muy bueno, pero…

-¿Qué?- por suerte, Leo enseguida la pilló- No, no por favor… Solo era para acompañarte… No tengo amigos y para una amiga que hago…- Annabeth sonrió entonces ante esto.

-¡Annabeth!- Thalia, con el coche más increíble que había visto Annabeth en su opinión, se les acercó poco a poco- ¿te gusta?- rió parándose delante de ambos.

-Dios mío es… asombroso- se le acercó Annabeth- ¿Pero cómo?

-No pude ir a California- tocó el coche y rió- California vino en mí en forma de coche- bromeó- ¿Interrumpía algo?- preguntó cuando observó a Leo que las miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero callado.

-Ah, no. Leo, esta es mi amiga Thalia. Thalia, Leo.- los presentó a ambos.

-Encantada de conocerte, Leo- saludó Thalia.

-Lo mismo digo- se volvió este hacia Annabeth- En fin, supongo que nos veremos entonces… quizás, ¿otro día?

-Claro.- odiaba dejarlo ir de aquella manera, pero con Thalia allí, tenía que hablar con ella de Percy y ya de paso, de Lucas y como su Luke, no era otro que el que le hizo la vida imposible- Nos vemos- se despidió.

-¿Haciendo amigos nuevos?- bromeó en tono de picardía, aunque Annabeth le cogió la indirecta al instante.

-Tengo que contarte demasiado- respondió metiéndose en el coche- Además, me tienes que dar tu teléfono- sonrió enseñándole el móvil nuevo que le había regalado Sally- Es una mujer increíble.

-Desde luego… Percy tenía razón, de verdad quiere ayudarte.

Annabeth se silenció ante aquello.

-¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar más apartado? Necesito tu opinión.

-Claro- asintió devolviéndole el móvil.

Después de conducir un largo tiempo, ambas pararon en el parking del parque que había en la ciudad, aprovechando para tomar un helado. A Annabeth le encantaba, fuese frío o fuese verano, siempre lo comía. Era una de las cosas que hacía cuando salía del reformatorio o de alguna casa en que la trataban mal. Un helado de menta con chocolate lo arreglaba todo.

-Dime, ¿de qué me querías hablar?- Annabeth la miró relamiendo el helado y se preguntó por donde empezar.

-¿recuerdas tu amigo Luke?- asintió- Pues… lo conocía de antes- empezó a contar Annabeth- y me refiero a que… estuvimos casi 2 años juntos…

-Espera… juntos… ¿juntos?- volvió a asentir.- ¿Cómo? Has vivido casi siempre por aquí y Luke me dijo que es originario de California….

-Será porque sus padres se mudarían al final. Su padre siempre quiso trabajar…

-En la empresa de su padre- finalizaron ambas- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A Luke y a mí nos acogieron la misma familia- y antes de que preguntara que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, Annabeth prosiguió y le contó la historia- Luke les dijo que me había vuelto una especie de depredadora… asique gracias a la otra novia que tenía… Bueno, terminé donde terminé.

-Joder…- solo alcanzó a decir- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiera impedido que Luke viniera hacia aquí- saltó enseguida Thalia- Llegará mañana, pasado como muy tarde….

-No importa.- La intentó tranquilizar.

-Sí que importa… Por eso te fuiste del café el otro día corriendo, ¿no?- volvió a asentir.- Lo siento, Annabeth, si hubiera sabido esto antes…

-Thalia, no te preocupes, ¿ok? Tengo a la señora Jackson y si en algún momento pasara algo… le contaría también lo que pasó- iba a tener dieciocho años, no iba a pasar toda la vida asustada de él.

-¿Y porque ahora me estás contando esto?

Annabeth suspiró, debía de seguir con la parte dos de la historia si quería que Thalia la apoyara en cierta manera al cien por cien. Asique tomó aire profundamente, la miró y fue a por ello.

-Percy está enamorado de mí- Thalia casi se atraganta con el helado aquella vez.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas- dejó el bol de helado a un lado que con tanto removerlo se había hecho líquido y se recostó sobre el sillón del coche- Y no puedo pasar otra vez por todo lo que pasé con Luke…

-Espera… pasar… Annabeth, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo más que no me dices?- y lo había.

Annabeth no le había dicho nada aún sobre el tema, pero estaba empezando a confundirse con los sentimientos hacia Percy. Por unos momentos parecía odiarlo, pero después de que viniera a ella, le permitiera desahogarse, le apreciaba aquello; pero cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos, su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Ya no sabía si lo que sentía era amor, odio o le estaba cogiendo aprecio.

-No lo sé- admitió finalmente- No sé lo que siento ni cómo debo sentirme. Es mi hermano, hermanastro, hermano de acogida o como se diga… No debería sentirme así, ¿sabes? Debería de haberme ido cuando tuve tiempo.

Tanto Annabeth como Thalia se quedaron al momento en silencio. Ni una ni la otra sabía lo que decir, aunque tampoco Annabeth quería que dijera nada. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora y sentía que solo una palabra bastaba para que finalmente toda su mente explotara y ella misma dejara de funcionar.

-¿Annabeth?

-¿Jason?- no se esperó la manera en que se encontró a este.

Sabía que sería un chico musculoso por la pinta de cuadrado que tenía, pero cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ella con aquella camisa de tirantes y pantalones cortos ya que venía de hacer footing, tuvo que decir que le pareció incluso más que guapo. Tuvo que pellizcarse para volver a la realidad.

-Jason- salió enseguida del coche, seguida de Thalia- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- valla pregunta- Quiero decir…- ¿se había puesto nerviosa?

-Haciendo footing- la cortó por fortuna se giró hacia Thalia y tras observarla por un momento como si hubiera visto alguien familiar, se presentó- Jason Grace- se presentó.

-Valla. Thalia Grace también aquí- rió la amiga de Annabeth- Ni que fuéramos familia- Annabeth los miró enseguida y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el destino lo hubiera querido de esa manera.

-¿Quién sabe?- Annabeth enseguida notó como se había puesto nervioso con aquello- En fin…- cambió enseguida de tema- Percy me dijo que hoy era tu primer día, ¿qué tal?

-Bien… - Percy y él parecía que hablaban mucho- No puedo quejarme…

-Ninguna visita al despacho del director, espero- bromeó.

-No, pero si una con mi psicólogo. ¿nos vemos luego?- preguntó tanto a Thalia como Jason- Que tú también tienes que coger mi número. Móvil nuevo.

-Claro, pero ¿Cuándo?

-Que te lo dé Thalia- se marchó urgentemente viendo que no llegaba a su cita.

Y aquel día, más que ninguno, la necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar de Percy, de Luke y de todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque la cuestión en este tema era como hablar de todo ellos, sin mencionar a los implicados. Percy había tenido problemas antes, lo que habría explicado el interés que le puso su psicólogo cuando le mencionó a Percy en la sesión del otro día. No podía meterlo en problemas, más cuando ambos habían tenido un pasado tan parecido.

Aun así, parte del camino estuvo pensando en como decirlo, más aún porque era terapia y si no iba a contarle nada que él quisiera escuchar, al menos, que la escuchara con problemas que ya tenía. Que el dinero que se gastaba el estado, se usara en mejores cosas que en tenerla día si, día no; sentada una hora en una silla, intentado que hablase de como se sentía estando en una nueva casa después de salir del reformatorio. Había salido de una cárcel para chicas jóvenes, no de un psiquiátrico para locos y dementes como parecía.

-Annabeth… casi creí que no vendrías- intentó bromear el psicólogo, aunque no le hizo gracia- ¿Vienes dispuesta a colaborar o tendremos el mismo silencio incómodo del otro día?

-No… quiero hablar…- admitió- pero tengo que saber algo antes de poder hablar.

-Solo dispara…

-¿Todo esto es confidencial, no?- asintió firmemente su psicólogo- Y nada de lo que pueda decir aquí puede ir más allá… Confidencial entre paciente y cliente creo que es, ¿no?

-Annabeth. Mi obligación es evaluarte antes de darte la libertad oficial cuando cumplas los dieciocho y hacer saber si podrás hacer vida en solitario después de esto. Evalúo lo que hay dentro de ti, no lo que sale.

Aunque aquello no la dejo del todo convencida, Annabeth asintió ante aquello y sin más, empezó a contar:

-El otro día estuvo un poco tenso cuando le dije que tenía problemas con Percy, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- esa era una buena pregunta que no sabía responder.

-Digamos que lo mismo que ellos saben lo peligrosa que yo era, yo quiero saber en que tipo de casa estoy metida- Annabeth observó por unos segundos a su psicólogo, preguntándose si caería en aquella burda mentira- Ya me metieron en una casa donde el tío me daba palizas de muertes día sí, día no… creo que me lo deben, ¿no?

Pareció que con aquellas últimas palabras, la cosa pareció funcionar, pero muy poco:

-Digamos que Percy entró en un mundo en el que no distinguió mucho la verdad de la realidad- dijo simplemente- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, le dimos la medicación necesaria y recibió los tratamientos que debía para ello. ¿Volvemos ahora a la sesión?

Annabeth suspiró y asintió, aunque aquella respuesta no le valía de mucho, tenía que saber más. Aunque, ¿por qué le obsesionaba ahora de repente? Debía de dejar a Percy a un lado, era lo mejor. Ya había pasado por una situación igual con Luke y no iba a dejar que lo que una vez la metió en la peor pesadilla de su vida, la metiera de nuevo.

Tras una larga hora de hablar de nuevo como se sentía al estar de nuevo "introducida en la sociedad" como lo había denominado Annabeth, salió corriendo del lugar, confundida, enfadada y cansada; solo queriendo llegar a casa.

-Vamos a tener que para de vernos en estos lugares- Annabeth se volvió un momento antes de salir del Centro cuando escuchó a Jason- ¿Cómo estás, Annabeth?

-Lo mismo tengo que decir, Jason. Va a parecer que me estás siguiendo- lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Pues…- sonrió- Solo venía a ver si me daban respuestas finalmente a algo- respondió Jason- Con suerte, mañana finalmente, podré poner fin a mi búsqueda.

-Suenas de lo más raro, Jason- bromeó riendo Annabeth- pero me alegro por ti.

-Muchas gracias…- Jason se quedó mirándola y Annabeth notó enseguida que quería preguntar algo.

-Dispara…- le alentó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Experiencia- bromeó esta.

-Está bien… bueno. En realidad, no sé si será buena opción o no, pero… ¿haces mañana algo por la tarde?- Annabeth se quedó pasmada cuando escuchó como Jason le pedía salir.

-Espera, ¿me estás pidiendo salir?- se aseguró no obstante.

-Pues… debo decir que sí- Annabeth notó como incluso se ponía un poco colorado- Le fui pedir opinión a Percy, pero últimamente está un poco irritable…. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?

-Muchas cosas- sentenció Annabeth- espera, espera… ¿hablaste con Percy de mí?- asintió- ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un día o dos… no recuerdo. Solo me miró irritado y…

-Me encantaría salir contigo- lo cortó antes de que lo que dijera, le cambiara de opinión- Mañana por la tarde, ¿no?

-Mañana por la tarde- sonrió este entusiasmado.

-Solo… no vallamos a una típica tarde de película y palomitas o cena, ¿ok?

-Valla, ¿ni hemos tenido la primera cita cuando estás poniendo condiciones?

Annabeth le sonrió, se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y respondió:

-Solo es que tengo ganas de tener la mejor cita de mi vida… contigo.

Y aunque no supo si era por el momento o porque realmente le gustaba Jason, que sonrió como una tonta mientras se dirigía hacia casa de nuevo. Quizás, era eso lo que necesitaba, alejarse de todo el asunto de la familia nueva. Conocer a más gente, salir y disfrutar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Jason era guapo, buena persona y, además, le hacía sentir bien, cosa que no mucha gente le hacía sentir.

Era una especie de rayo de sol en un día nublado. Tenía que aprovechar lo que el destino le entregaba.


	7. Problemas

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Cuando llegó aquel día a casa, Percy no estaba, pero tras llegar Sally con Nico de pasar la tarde juntos, se enteró de que se había quedado en casa de su amigo Grover. Annabeth casi dio gracias por ello. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día, prefería no verle la cara ni hablar con él aunque fuese hasta que llegara al instituto el próximo día.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Sally tenía que trabajar aquella mañana, por lo que terminó marchándose aquella junto con Nico que enseguida notó que algo le pasaba a Annabeth. Amaba a aquel niño, pero odiaba cuando la leía tan bien.

-¿Percy y tú habéis discutido?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?- intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Porque Percy solo actuó de esta manera cuando la otra chica estuvo aquí.

-¿Reyna?- asintió- Bueno, pues no te preocupes. Percy y yo estamos bien- aseguró aunque ni ella se lo creyera- Solo es que como cualquier otro adolescente, quiere pasar algún que otro momento con sus amigos, ¿sabes?- Nico asintió, aunque en realidad, no se lo creía ni él- Nico- lo paró antes de entrar en el colegio- Percy está bien, ¿ok? Ya verás cómo en cuestión de días recibo otro globo de agua contra el lateral de mi cabeza…- aquello pareció que animó Nico un poco más- Ahora vete.

Nico se acercó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo con sus compañeros mientras Annabeth se quedó un momento para mirarlo. ¿Podría tener razón Nico y Percy estaba pasando por lo que una vez había vivido? Annabeth podría meterse en la misma situación si Luke realmente venía y se encontraba con ella.

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y tenía muy pocas respuestas.

-Annabeth Chase, ¿no es así?- Annabeth sacó su cabeza de su casillero observando que quién hablaba no era otra que Clarisse LaRue- No nos han presentado como es debido. Clarisse LaRue- se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Annabeth Chase- la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… solo me preguntaba de que tipo de mala ibas- Annabeth fue directamente al grano- Ayer prácticamente te paré los pies, ¿por qué estás hoy tan… de buena manera conmigo?

Clarisse no dijo nada, la miró seriamente y después de unos minutos, se carcajeó:

-Se nota que eres inteligente- asintió- Me has cogido a la primera, suerte de conocer a gente que realmente utiliza el cerebro en este lugar- Annabeth tuvo que pararse ante aquello- Solo… quería empezar las cosas del modo correcto. Me pierde mi personalidad, ¿sabes?- Annabeth cada vez entendía menos.

-Ahora si que no entiendo nada…

-Percy y Clarisse eran amigos antes y Clarisse quiere saber si está bien- ambas se giraron cuando un chico se les aproximó- Lo tuyo no es ir al grano, ¿no es así, Clarisse?- se acercó, la beso y miró a Annabeth- Por cierto, soy Chris…

-Mi novio- respondió Clarisse- que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

-Annabeth- se presentó ésta que cada vez entendía aún menos de lo que pasaba- Oíd, chicos, no tengo tiempo de saber qué es lo que en realidad queréis. Asique, si no os importa, tengo que irme a clase.

Annabeth se marchó corriendo rápidamente, aunque Clarisse la siguió:

-Espera, Annabeth…- la agarró girándola- Conozco a Thalia, ¿está bien? Me pidió que te echara un ojo.

-¿Thalia?- asintió- Nos conocimos en una fiesta, me contó lo de Percy y sabiendo lo que le pasó, me dijo que te ayudara en lo que fuese. Y, aunque en el primer momento quería matarte, solo hago todo esto por Thalia, ¿ok?

-Está bien, supongo- Annabeth solo quería terminar con todo aquello.

-Aunque hay algo más- esta vez se volvió más seria, cosa que asustó a Annabeth- Luke llegó, esta noche…

Annabeth no dijo nada, su rostro se volvió blanco cuando escuchó aquello y de repente sintió como si le faltara el aire. La miró, no dijo nada y se marchó corriendo a clase, tomando el último asiento que había posible en la clase. Las manos le temblaban de nuevo, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios; era el efecto que tenía en ella.

-Annabeth- hasta Leo Valdés lo notó cuando se acercó a ella en la clase después de sonar el timbre- ¿estás bien?- por suerte, el profesor entró en la sala y Annabeth solo tuvo que sonreírle aunque en aquel momento, fuese lo último que quería.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, ni siquiera tenía hambre, asique buscó un aula que estuviera vacía y no corriera el peligro de ser descubierta y se encerró prácticamente en ella. Necesitaba pensar un poco y la única manera de hacerlo, era si estaba sola en la sala.

Su historial con Luke había sido del todo menos bueno. Se habían conocido cuando ésta tenía 9 y Luke 12 años, mismo año que conoció a Thalia. Habían sido muy buenos amigos y cuando adoptaron a Thalia por primera vez, ambos quedaron solos en el orfanato, uniéndose más aún; tanto que Annabeth creyó que se había enamorado de él incluso. Cuando llegó el día y adoptaron a ambos, Annabeth nunca se lo creyó. Podría estar fuera, con él, sin miedo a que alguna chica del orfanato pudiera mostrarle a Luke que había mejores chicas que ella. Por lo que cuando estuvieron en la casa a solas y él le pidió ser algo más, ella aceptó.

¿Cómo imaginar que en realidad solo la utilizaba para hacer sus trabajos? Y es que Luke tenía una manera peculiar de ganarse algún dinero extra, vendía pastillas. ¿De donde sacó también Annabeth los trescientos que iba a utilizar para viajar donde iba a estar su peor pesadilla? Una pesadilla que hizo que la encerraran porque según él, todo había sido su culpa, que ella estaba tan enamorada de él, que se creía que si hacía eso, lo tendría más cerca. Sí, Annabeth podía admitir que en parte era eso, pero en otra era porque la había utilizado de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero claro, era una familia entera contra una sola persona, ¿quién iba a hacerle caso? Nadie. La había arruinado y abusado mentalmente. Lo último que quería era tenerlo de vuelta en su vida.

-¿Estás bien?- Annabeth, que apoyada sobre el borde de la ventana, se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a Percy- Si quieres, puedo irme- se sorprendió del tipo que llevaba.

Despeinado, con señal de barba y con cara de haber dormido poco:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que preguntó.

-Quería saber cómo estabas simplemente- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Annabeth lo miró. Él era el único que sabía la historia casi completamente de lo que había pasado con Luke. Thalia estaba suficientemente liada con tener que lidiar entre su mejor amiga y el chico que le gustaba como para darle más quebraderos de cabeza. Además, tenía que dejar de lado los sentimientos de Percy a un lado si quería vivir en paz estos meses. Tenía casi un curso por delante, la graduación y su propio cumpleaños antes de que pudiera también despedirse de él, demasiado tiempo para pasarlo huyendo de él.

-Luke llegó ayer a la ciudad…- respondió finalmente volviendo a su antigua posición- Imagínate como estoy…- guardó silencio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Percy no se movió.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- rió amargamente- Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde aquello, no puedo hacer nada, más desde que simplemente… Ya no soy problema de aquella familia y Luke del estado.

-Pero no puedes dejar que alguien se lleve la culpa de lo que otro ha hecho…

-Quién va a hablar- ironizó- Tú tampoco eres nadie para darme consejos, ¿recuerdas?- se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho cuando escuchó a Percy dispuesto a irse.- Percy, lo siento- consiguió pararlo en el último momento- pero entiéndeme, son demasiadas cosas. La nueva familia, Luke, el colegio, ser libre en meses… tú.

-¿Soy un problema?- se volvió.

-Ya me tiendes…- suspiró cuando volvieron al tema.

-No, la verdad es que no te entiendo- respondió acercándose de nuevo- Te hablo de lo que siento y entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo. Te doy espacio e intento comprenderte, pero me dices ahora que soy un problema… Sinceramente, no te entiendo… No quiero nada, Annabeth… solo que me dejes… como dijiste, ser tu hermano, ¿puedes al menos eso?

-¿por ello te enfadaste con Jason cuando te preguntó si podía salir conmigo?

-Me enfadé porque sabía que esto es lo que me esperaba si quería que las cosas fueran bien entre nosotros- se excusó primero- Me enfadé porque supe que eso es lo que me quedaba, verte con gente que no son yo, pero lo respeto…. Incluso le mandé un mensaje a Jason diciéndoselo…- el nudo que sintió Annabeth al principio de la mañana se hizo aún más fuerte en ese momento.

No sabía que decir, como actuar, que hacer. Todo era muy peligroso para ella. Se había centrado tanto en si misma que no había pensado que a lo mejor, todo lo que Percy decía, era lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-Puedo intentarlo… ser tu hermana… Aunque suena raro desde que nunca he conseguido quedarme suficiente en un lugar para ser… "la hermana de alguien"- por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido, rieron por algo divertido.

-Nico ya te considera…- le sonrió.

-Nico que echa de menos a su hermano. Creo que le debes un día de globos a ese pequeño…

-Se lo daré.

Annabeth se sintió por fin aliviada. Era también la primera vez que tenía una conversación al estilo familia con alguien.

A partir de aquel momento, las cosas en el colegio parecieron que se calmaron un poco para Annabeth y para Percy. La tensión que llegó a sentir, pareció desvanecerse cuando tuvieron aquella charla. Annabeth aún seguía preocupada por Luke, pero al menos sabría que Percy estaría ahí no por lo que ella creía, sino porque realmente veía en ella una especie de hermana.

Antes de que tocara el timbre para la llamada de última hora, Annabeth enseguida recibió un mensaje de texto de Jason "Dime que sabes conducir mini-cars" Annabeth miró sorprendida el mensaje antes de responderle "Aprendo rápido". No pudo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Alguien especial?- Annabeth saltó cuando Leo le habló desde el sitio de delante- ¿O es un secreto?

-Un amigo- sonrió Annabeth- No tengo nadie que me interese…

-¿Segura?

Annabeth intentó aguantar la sonrisa, empujándole suavemente la cabeza para que se girara y siguiera observando la clase:

-¿Quieres atender la clase y dejarme?- aunque en ese momento, el timbre sonó.

-Y… me libré- dijo recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente para levantarse, no sin antes chocar con la pobre chica que acababa de levantarse también- oh, mierda, lo siento.- Annabeth aguantó las ganas de reír mientras que veía a Leo recoger las cosas rápidamente.

-No pasa nada- la chica le sonreía, tan nerviosa como él- Simplemente, no he mirado por donde iba, Leo.- Leo la miró, sonrió brevemente, entregándole el último libro.- Muchas gracias.- no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba.

-De nada- y como un caballero, se echó a un lado para que pasara.

Annabeth lo miró cuando Leo se giró, alzó las cejas y le regaló una sonrisa:

-No me digas que no has visto lo que yo…- bromeó saliendo juntos de la clase- les gustas… me refiero, a esa chica.

-¿Calypso?- negó cuando se puso tan colorado como un tomate- Ni en broma.

-Si se ha puesto tan nerviosa como tú- le indicó con el hombro- Vamos, Leo, tienes que estar ciego si no lo has visto.

-Tú ves ilusiones- quiso desviar el tema cuando Leo notó que empezaba en efecto a ponerse colorado- Ahora, ¿por qué no te preocupas de quien viene por ti?- Annabeth se volvió hacia donde le indicaba viendo a Jason, quién provocó que se pusiera un poco colorada si decía la verdad- ¿Quién era el de los nervios y ponerse colorado?

Annabeth le metió un codazo, dejándole sin respiración por un momento, antes de dirigirse hacia Jason de nuevo:

-¿Incluso a recogerme?- le bromeó Annabeth- Valla señor que estás hecho.

-Lo mejor para ti- dramatizó actuando lo peor que pudo- Además, es la única hora que me han dejado para ir al car. Al parecer, eso de ir a conducir cochecitos está muy de moda por aquí…

-Velocidad… me gusta.- aunque no le gustaba ponerse nerviosa por estar con Jason- ¿Nos… vamos entonces?

-Claro, pero antes…- le entregó el casco de moto que traía bajo el brazo totalmente negro- ¿has montado alguna vez en moto?

-Desgraciadamente, sí- tomó el casco- Aunque nunca me dejaron manejar uno.

-Tampoco te pases.

Aquella fue la mejor tarde que Annabeth pudo vivir. No tenía sesión aquella tarde y con la adrenalina que descargaba con la velocidad, podía sentirse liberada de todo. Podía sentir que las cosas eran diferente y, además, que vencer a un chico que es casi el doble que tú en masa y musculatura, mucho más si lo que se jugaban era invitar al otro a una gran copa de helado. Annabeth no había comido aquel día y si lo ganaba encima, aún mejor era.

Aun así, tanta diversión necesitaba los momentos de descanso. Además, tras mucho insistir por parte de Jason, Annabeth también le envió un mensaje de tranquilidad a la señora Jackson. Se sentía rara haciendo este tipo de recado, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba portando bien y si podía seguir así, ¿por qué no podía seguir? No tenía familia, de sangre; pero si de corazón, que era la más importante.

-No puedo creer que me hayas ganado por diez segundos…- bromeó Jason cuando se sentaron a descansar un poco- Me has mentido en eso de que no sabías pilotar cars, ¿no es así?

-Juro por mi vida que nunca he pilotado uno- aguantó la risa mientras intentaba no atragantarse con el helado- Pero Jason, te has salido al menos tres veces de la carretera…

-Eso ha sido porque doña perfecta se acercaba demasiado, ¿recuerdas?

-Touché- en aquello tenía que darle la razón.

-Annabeth…-tragó su trozo de vainilla con chocolate y observó a su amiga- Me ha gustado pasar la tarde contigo…. Eres más fantástica de lo que imaginaba.- mordió su labio cuando escuchó aquello, había sido muy dulce por su parte.

-Me vas a hacer ponerme roja.

-¿Y qué pasa si es eso lo que quiero?- Annabeth alzó su mirada, se quedó mirándole a los ojos y vio que no iba a en broma- Me gustas más cuando te avergüenzas porque te sientes alagada…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Jason se estaba adelantando para besarla. En ese momento, Annabeth no pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras de Percy. ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en él? Debería estar pensando en aquel momento en que Jason estaba a punto de acercarse para besarla. ¿Lo besaba? Era un chico guapo, se había comportado muy bien con ella.

Antes de que alguna que otra duda le atacara, cerró sus ojos y lo besó. El primer beso que había tenido desde hacía mucho en una cita de verdad:

-Que sepas que nunca beso en la primera cita- Annabeth necesitaba alguna manera de deshacerse del típico silencio del ahora qué.

-Me siento honrado de que hagas una excepción conmigo- aquello le hizo sonreír y antes de que se diera cuenta, era Annabeth la que lo estaba besando.- ¿Y eso?

-Por esta tarde…. Me ha encantado y me lo he pasado…

Cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de que la interrumpieran en medio de un momento dulce que estaba teniendo con Jason. ¿por qué no se dedicaban a llamar en otro momento?

-¿No lo coges?- le indicó Jason cuando paró.

-Ha parado…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, volvió a sonar.

-Debe ser urgente… Cógelo.

-¿Debería?- fue él, el que lo cogió y viendo el número, se lo entregó.

-Yo lo cogería desde que es tú madre de acogida.

Annabeth miró el número de teléfono que, en efecto, era de Sally. No entendía, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaría fuera hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces, ¿por qué la llamaba?

-Discúlpame- decidió responder alejándose un poco para hablar mejor.- ¿Señora Jackson? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Annabeth, tenemos un problema…- sonaba preocupada, casi parecía que había estado llorando- ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablarte cara a cara.

-En una zona para conducir Cars- respondió- Señora Jackson, ¿qué ocurre?

Annabeth no escuchó nada a través del aparato de teléfono, casi creía que se habría cortado la llamada cuando escuchó el suspiro de Sally al otro lado:

-Es Percy, se lo han llevado detenido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- no quiso pensar en lo que su cerebro enseguida tomó como respuesta obvia, y casi espero que la señora Jackson le ayudara, pero no fue así.

-¿Conoces a un tal Lucas Castellan?- tuvo que agarrarse a algún lugar para poder mantenerse- Vino aquí, buscándote, pero Percy salió antes de que dijera algo y empezó a pelear con él. Se los llevaron a ambos a la comisaría. ¿Qué está pasando, Annabeth?

-¿Dónde está señora Jackson?- debía de enfrentarse a todo.

-En la comisaría.

Annabeth se quedó sin respiración cuando escuchó aquello. Había sido su culpa, lo sabía. Giró a Jason. ¿Primera cita y lo iba a tener que arruinar por Percy? ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Después de todo, todo aquello tendría que ser por culpa de ella, ¿no?

No le quedaba otra.


	8. Todo sale a la luz

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Cuando llegaron, Sally los esperaba en la puerta de la comisaría.

-Sally- se acercó corriendo Annabeth- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Percy?

-Dentro, aún están decidiendo si lo liberan o no. Todo quedará en manos de ese tal Lucas- Annabeth observó un momento hacia dentro de la comisaría, debía de hacer algo- Jason, me alegro de verte- se acercó también a Jason- Siento que sea en estas circunstancias.

-No se preocupe, señora Jackson- enseguida la tranquilizó él.

-Señora Jackson, sé cómo Percy puede ser libre, pero… tengo que entrar sola, ¿vale? Después le explicaré por qué.

-¿estás segura?

Annabeth no dijo nada. Miró a Jason un momento que enseguida le entendió y mientras que este se quedaba haciendo compañía a ésta, Annabeth entró, pero no en busca de Percy, quién podía sacarlo era otra persona. Se preparó mentalmente y psicológicamente para su encuentro, pero cuando se encontró frente a frente con Luke en aquella habitación, se estremeció habiendo barras entre ambos incluso.

Luke, que permanecía tendido, se levantó cuando escuchó marcharse al policía y nada más vio a Annabeth, le sonrió como un psicópata. Había cambiado desde la última vez. Era más fuerte, la cara de niño había desaparecido y ahora era un adulto con todas las de la ley y las marcas que le había dejado Percy tras la pelea: un labio partido y la nariz sangrando.

-Qué tenemos aquí…- Annabeth intentó no cambiar su gesto- Annabeth Chase… te ves guapa… muy guapa.- siguió sin decir nada, le daba incluso miedo abrir la boca- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua un troll?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?- fue directa al grano.

Luke mostró una mini-sonrisa cuando escuchó decir aquello, se dejó caer sobre las rejas, provocando que Annabeth retrocediera, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más:

-Las cosas que consigo haciéndome el angelito son impresionante si te digo la verdad- y de nuevo, la pesadilla se volvía a repetir, sabía que se volvería a repetir- Nunca te desharás de mí.

-¿Por qué te obsesionaste conmigo?

-Oh, vamos, ¿no me negarás que lo pasabas bien conmigo?- Annabeth apretó su puño fuertemente, intentando no saltar- Solo quiero recobrar lo que perdimos… Vamos, que tú también lo quieres.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Percy?

-No es mi división.

-Sabes que lo es…

Luke empezó a reír mientras que se volvía de nuevo hacia su asiento, tendiéndose como antes, casi ignorándola por completo hasta que se dignó a hablar:

-Tengamos algún tiempo a solas… y quizás quede libre esta noche.

-No pienso estar en la misma habitación a solas contigo.- dejó caer la cabeza en un lado cuando la escuchó decir aquello.

-Entonces no recuperaras a tu querido Percy… consigo muchas cosas, ¿recuerdas?

Annabeth tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos. No quería, no podía, lo detestaba; pero Percy se había metido en esta por protegerla, era lo menos que le debía. Seguramente, luego él le diría que era una locura y haría algo aún peor, pero al menos, aquella vez que había sido culpa suya, todo quedaría saldado.

-Consigue que salga y mañana por la noche prometo quedar contigo.- la sonrisa fue dibujándose poco a poco en la boca de Luke.

-¡Policías!- Annabeth se asustó cuando lo escuchó- ¡He cambiado de idea sobre mi declaración!- enseguida se giró hacia Luke que se había girado hacia ella- Quiero cambiar mi declaración…- empezó a susurrar para Annabeth y ella- Soy un hombre de palabra, ¿no?

La historia que Annabeth contó a Sally no fue completamente la verdad y quizás tendría que habérsela contado por completo, pero la pobre mujer había tenido suficiente con tener a su hijo encarcelado. Lo de su historia podía quedar para otro día. Asique, agarrada al brazo de Jason que se había ofrecido a esperar junto a ellas, esperaron a que saliera Percy. La verdad es que daba gracias porque se hubiera quedado. Necesitaba alguna manera de sentirse segura, que lo que había hecho, había sido por el bien de Percy y el abrazo de Jason, le ayudaba a sentirlo.

-Ahí viene- Sally Jackson fue la primera en correr y abrazar a su hijo.

Annabeth y Jason se levantaron tras ella y fue este el que la adelantó para que fuera al encuentro de Percy. Aún así, Annabeth se acercó con miedo a lo que pudiera decir. Este la miró: tenía el pómulo morado y, al igual que Luke, el labio partido. Aun así, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo Annabeth se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Annabeth enseguida sintió los brazos de él, rodeándola fuertemente, abrazándola con tanta fuerza como podía.

-Lo siento mucho- fue Percy el que se disculpó.

-No… no te disculpes- le susurró antes de mirarlo a los ojos- Gracias por hacerlo… por mí…- le sonrió.

Percy miró entonces a Jason antes de mirar a Annabeth y aunque ella creyó que sería un encuentro raro, Percy se acercó a este y, como si fueran dos amigos que son realmente, lo abrazó.

-Me alegro de verte, Jason.- Annabeth respiró aliviada aunque no sabía realmente la razón.

Sally había venido en su coche, por lo que aprovechó para ofrecerle a Annabeth poder llevarla a casa, aunque antes de irse, esta se despidió de Jason:

-Gracias por quedarte- le sonrió tímidamente mientras Percy y Sally se dirigían al coche- No muchos habrían hecho lo que tú has hecho.

-A sido un placer- se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Necesitabas a alguien y solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…. Y respecto a la historia de Luke… ¿está todo bien con ese?

-Claro- mintió- No te preocupes. Como dije, solo un ex compañero, ya te lo dije.

-Está bien- asintió Jason- ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro- Jason se acercó y aunque Annabeth dudó por un momento, le beso.

-Hasta mañana- avergonzada, se giró dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

Durante el camino a casa, ninguno habló, solo la señora Jackson que le echaba la charla a Percy por haberse metido en problemas y como esto le afectaba más después de tener el pasado que tenía. Percy, sin en cambio, no decía nada. Se notaba cansado y seguramente, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, meterse bajo la ducha y descansar, al menos, eso era lo que quería en aquel momento también Annabeth.

Y, como si se lo hubieran dicho, Percy llegó aquella noche a la casa y se metió directamente en la ducha. Nico, que hasta ese momento había estado en casa de un amigo, se acercó preguntando, pero tras rogarle Sally que no dijera nada, Annabeth le mintió diciendo que habían estado jugando al paintball, pero que este fin de semana, prometía llevarlo a él también. Aquello pareció que le alegró un poco.

Después de aquello, el tema quedó un poco a un lado, era lo mejor por aquel momento.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del móvil la despertó, era un mensaje de texto: "Tenemos que hablar urgentemente" era de Thalia; pero antes de que pudiera responderle, llegó otro mensaje, uno que le dejó de piedra: "El colegio queda vacío, un buen lugar donde quedarse cuando termine el colegio. Te espero allí.- Luke" Todo su cuerpo le tembló, casi se había olvidado de que había vendido de nuevo su alma al diablo.

"Te espero a la hora de comer" le respondió urgentemente a Thalia, antes de empezar a prepararse para ir al colegio, aunque Nico y Percy ya estaban en la mesa desayunando:

-Buenos días- saludo Sally que intentaba aparentar que lo del día anterior no había pasado- tenemos tortitas de arándanos azules y tostadas. Sírvete tu misma.

-Gracias, señora Jackson- se sentó Annabeth cuando observó a Percy.

Sus heridas se habían cicatrizado un poco, pero el color de los moratones se había acentuado. Percy también la miró, pero le sonrió. Su manera de decirle que todo estaba bien.

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, este fin de semana os quedáis solos tú y Percy- Annabeth alzó la cabeza rápidamente- Solo será hasta el domingo por la noche, ¿vale? Nico por fin va a poder reunirse con su hermana Bianca.

-Enhorabuena, tío- dijo Percy enseguida- Sé que tenías muchas ganas de poder verla por fin, ¿no?- Nico asintió ilusionado comiendo el último trozo de tortita.

-Quizás hasta podamos vernos más seguido. Echaba mucho de menos a mi hermana- sonrió él, cuando miró a Annabeth- Aunque tú también eres mi hermana- provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

-Ah, me creía- rió Annabeth- De todos modos, asegúrate de pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con ella. Te lo mereces, pequeño.-Cualquier persona tan dulce, realmente se lo merecía.

Aquel día fue el más largo para Annabeth. Tenía miedo a que llegara la hora en la que terminara el colegio. En la historia de la humanidad, no habría persona que no quisiese que no terminara un día de colegio tanto como Annabeth no quería en aquel momento. Por suerte, cuando Thalia llegó a la hora de comer, Annabeth se le había ocurrido una idea, solo esperaba que Thalia estuviese dispuesta a seguirla.

-Traigo el almuerzo- bromeó sentándose con ella en una de las mesas del patio con dos bolsas de un McDonalds- Hamburguesas y refrescos, está bien, ¿no?

-Mejor que la comida de aquí, seguro- respondió cogiendo su hamburguesa- ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Luke está dispuesto a liarla, Annabeth- por suerte, esta fue al grano- Ya viste lo que le hizo a Percy…

-Solo tengo una duda, ¿cómo supo donde estaba?- Thalia masticó su bocado lentamente, antes de mirarla un poco dudosa- No…

-Sí… se lo dije yo antes de que me dijeras nada de él- respondió afirmando lo que Annabeth ya sabía- Lo siento mucho. No te habrá hecho anda, ¿no?

-Luke nunca cambiara, Thalia- suspiró dando otro bocado- pero sé una manera de la que quizás… podrías remediar lo que has hecho.

-Lo que quieras…- Annabeth le contó el plan de Luke y lo del mensaje de aquella mañana- Dios… ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Pienso tenderle una trampa, chantajearlo como él hizo conmigo.- respondió firme y convencida- Solo necesito que estés aquí a la hora de terminar las clases, ¿vale? Escóndete y graba todo lo que veas, ¿vale? ¿Lo harás?

-Annabeth…

-¿lo harás?- volvió a insistir.

De esa forma, Annabeth se dirigió de nuevo hacia las clases, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que realmente al problema final: Luke. Aun así, seguía estando nerviosa, hasta Leo lo notó, pero por suerte, Annabeth supo utilizar la baza de Calipso y cada vez que preguntaba, Annabeth le saltaba con la chica que le gustaba.

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado, Annabeth se excusó para ir al baño antes de ir a casa, por lo que cuando supo que no había nadie por allí, volvió a salir. Era la hora de enfrentarse a Luke.

Empezó a andar por el patio de un lado a otro, esperando a Luke, esperando que este apareciera y no viera a Thalia. Si todo salía bien, podría chantajearlo con desvelar la cinta donde contaba todo. Él le había enseñado de todas formas, era hora de que el alumno se convirtiera en maestro.

-¿Tan ansiosa estás por verme?- su voz sonó como un puñal para ella.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Annabeth se sentó sobre el banco que había hacia el campo de futbol, sin mirarlo, deseando que Thalia estuviera grabando todo, confiaba en ella.

-Oh vamos Annabeth- se sentó a su lado- Hemos estado lejos demasiado tiempo…- tan pronto como notó su mano sobre su rodilla, le agarró de la muñeca y lo miró a los ojos fijamente- La gatita enseña las uñas.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme eso otra vez, ¿entendido?- le soltó.

-Entendido- se acomodó sobre el banco y se quedó mirándola- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a cambiar para bien, no te hubiera dejado marchar tan fácilmente…- tuvo que reír ante la ironía cuando escuchó a Luke decir eso.

-Luke, me utilizaste…- lo miró directamente- Dime lo que quieres y déjame de una vez en paz…

-Solo respóndeme una cosa primero… Te gusta ese Percy, ¿a qué si?

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él- Luke mostró una sonrisilla- ¿Qué?

-Sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera, Annabeth… ya lo sabes…- ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y Annabeth supo enseguida de lo que hablaba.

Se levantó de repente, alejándose de Luke y lo miró:

-Ya te paré aquella vez…

-Solo porque no estábamos solos…- se levantó, se acercó a Annabeth más de lo que debía, accediendo a su espacio personal y la miró a los ojos- y esta vez, estamos solos… podría terminar lo que ya empecé una vez…

-Ya no soy la niña pequeña que era- aunque nerviosa, Annabeth no podía enseñarle el miedo que aún tenía- y no pienso dejar que me trates como lo hiciste aquella vez…

-Sabes que podría…- y antes de que continuara, Annabeth le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo.- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo- le amenazó de nuevo.

Pero Annabeth no se quedó atrás e iba a volver a darle otra bofetada cuando Luke la cogió de la muñeca, agarrándola fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Luke… me haces daño- suplicó cuando la tenía agarrada fuertemente, estirando hacia él- Déjame en paz.

-He venido para cobrarme una deuda… y la cobraré quieras o no.- esta vez le retorció aún más el brazo- No creas que te has librado de mí, querida…

Y de repente, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Luke estaba tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con alguien que enseguida Annabeth reconoció como Jason. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí?

-Jason, déjalo- no pensaba dejar que alguien más se metiera en problemas por su culpa.- Jason- lo agarró, pero no podía.

-Hey, hey- Annabeth se giró, y esta vez era Percy el que venía corriendo hacia ellos con ropa de chandal- Jason, déjalo- por suerte, Percy consiguió separar a ambos aunque parecía increíble ya que Jason era un armario al lado de Percy- ¡Déjalo!- le ordenó alejándolo.

-Ese tío le estaba haciendo daño…- miró a Percy y luego a Annabeth- ¿estás bien?- preguntó asustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Annabeth se irritó, lo último que quería era a más gente implicada- Vete, vete ahora mismo.

-Pero Annabeth…

-Jason- Percy lo apartó- Hazle caso- suspiró.

-Sí, mejor que te vayas si no quieres meterte en problemas- saltó Luke que por fin se había puesto.

Annabeth no dijo nada, porque fue Percy el que se adelantó:

-Mejor que te marches, ¿vale?

-¿O qué? Recuerda que puedo meterte en la cárcel cuando quiera…

-Si pudieras ya lo hubieras hecho.

Hubo un momento de tensión, pero tras un silencio que se hizo demasiado largo para Annabeth, Luke se marchó, más furioso que nunca. Fue entonces cuando Annabeth por fin pudo respirar, pero ahora, también estaba furiosa. Si Jason estaba allí, significaba que Thalia no estaba, lo sabía, lo presentía. Ahora debía de confesar a Jason todo. Confesar o:

-Annabeth, ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó directamente.

-Thalia me llamó…- lo sabía.

-Vete, por favor- antes de que dijera nada, lo cortó.

-Pero Annabeth…

-Ahora- Jason la miró, luego a Percy, que observaba la escena sin decir nada y se marchó.- Mierda…- susurró girándose hacia Percy que solo la miraba- Gracias- fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-No hay de qué… solo… suerte que andaba por aquí- respondió.- ¿Por qué estabas a solas con él? Sabiendo lo que ha pasado… has pasado con él.

-Porque se lo debía…

-Fue la razón por la que salí de la cárcel ayer, ¿no?- no pudo negárselo- ¿por qué lo has hecho? Hubiera sido mejor.

-Percy, tienes antecedentes. Hubieras terminado en un reformatorio y créeme, no te hubiera gustado…

-Lo hubiera hecho por ti- dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de ella- ¿Qué quería?- Annabeth suspiró.

De todas formas, él era el único que sabía la historia casi en su completa verdad. Quizás, era hora de que le dijera todas las verdades de una vez. Estaba convirtiéndose en su confidente, en su amigo. Estaba empezando a ser un poco peligroso, se estaba acercando mucho a él, pero lo malo era que le gustaba. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, le gustaba sentir que siempre estaría por ella.

-No estoy segura…- admitió- pero…- no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Si no quieres…

-Sí, sí quiero… es solo que…- tragó saliva aunque no podía y lo miró- Percy, Luke intentó tener relaciones conmigo… relaciones sexuales sin mi consentimiento…

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, pero es Carnaval donde vivo (buscad carnaval de cadiz y sabreis por qué la tardanza si queréis haha) y no he podido subir. Siento la tardanza y, como no, que os guste el capítulo y espero vuestras opiniones. **


	9. Secretos olvidados

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Aunque quizás Annabeth hubiera preferido dar el paseo por el campo de futbol con Jason, dio gracias porque al menos, Percy hubiera tenido la idea. Caminaron largo y tendido, sin hablar, y Annabeth lo agradecía. Después de todo, hablar demasiado es lo que le había metido en todo aquel lío. Aun así, tenía que darle las gracias a Percy, él había estado allí aunque a veces, el uno y el otro se trataban muy mal ya fuese por sus personalidades, su pasado, o sus sentimientos.

-Gracias- rompió Annabeth el silencio.

-¿Por?

-Todo, supongo- se encogió de hombros- Has sido el único que ha sabido cómo manejar toda esta situación- tenía que admitirlo.

-También el único que sabe tu secreto.- en eso también tenía la razón.

-Gracias por recordármelo.- se burló de él.

-Bueno, para que te sientas mejor, tú también eres la única que sabe más de Reyna que ninguna otra persona. Incluso que mi madre- Annabeth lo miró, con todo este lío, casi se había olvidado de él.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-Mamá solo sabe la verdad oficial, la que ellos contaron. Decidieron que para acabarlo todo más rápido, la verdad suya sería mejor para mí y… es la que se quedó…

Volvieron a callar:

-Al parecer, tenemos más en común de lo que nunca hubiésemos imaginado.- y aunque parecía una sencilla frase, Annabeth se arrepintió un poco de decirlo frente a Percy- Yo…

-No te preocupes… ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Ya has pasado suficiente por hoy y creo que le debes una charla a Jason. Si no quieres contarle todo, al menos… no lo hagas sentir mal. Es un buen chico.

-Lo haré…- Annabeth asintió y aunque lo pensó durante un rato, se acercó y le abrazó- Gracias de nuevo- le susurró antes de deshacer el abrazo.

-Un placer.

Nada más llegaron a casa, intentó llamar a Jason, pero o estaba aún enfadado con ella o no tenía este encima, por lo que no pudo hablar con él. La siguiente fue Thalia, que nada más le descolgó, le pidió perdón por haberla abandonado en algo que debía haber estado allí para ella.

-No te preocupes… al menos, llamaste a Jason- fue buena su elección.

-Bueno. Entre que con Percy estabas tensa, no me quedó otra que él. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos de la orfandad y no quería dejarte sola en esta. ¿te ayudó, por cierto?- no le quedó otra que decirle toda la verdad y lo que había pasado ente Jason, Percy y Luke- Dios… yo, lo siento. ¿Cómo están?

-Bueno, Luke con el orgullo dolorido y más furioso que nunca, Percy es un santo que no sé como me aguanta y Jason… le herí el orgullo… de novio- y aunque susurró esto, Thalia tenía un oído muy bueno.

-Espera, espera… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE JASON ERA TU NOVIO?- se apartó de la oreja el teléfono rápidamente porque cuando Thalia grita, puede dejar a más de uno sordo.

-Bueno, espera que piense… entre la cita con Jason y Percy siendo encarcelado y Luke queriendo matarme… sí, tenía mucho tiempo.- y aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que tenía el mea culpa en ella.

-Ok… la noticia, ya sabes- bromeó- ¿Has hablado con él?

-No me coge el teléfono… asique, volveré a probar tras cenar…

-¡La cena!- se escuchó en aquel momento Nico.

-Y hablando de ello… ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos, chica…

Por suerte, estar de nuevo junto con Nico, Sally y Percy, cada uno tomando su propio mundo para exponerlo en la mesa, le recordó a Annabeth que entre la oscuridad, también se encontraba felicidad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que decir que con apenas dos semanas en aquella casa, estaba consiguiendo que sintiera en aquella casa que tenía una familia. Quizás, todos esos meses que ella solo deseaba que pasasen rápidamente, no debían de pasar tan rápidos.

A veces en la vida, solo debes de parar, mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor y disfrutar, porque a veces, solo lo tienes unos segundos antes de que desaparezca por completo. Annabeth lo sabía, porque lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Annabeth- se giró antes de entrar en su cuarto cuando Nico la llamó- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, entra- le ofreció mientras se preparaba para terminar los deberes- ¿Qué quieres pequeñajo?

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Percy?- la pregunta le cogió de improvisto.

-Nada- contestó dudosa- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es… pasó mucho con Reyna y ya perdí una hermana, no quiero perder a Percy también- Annabeth suspiró mirándolo, ¿cómo podía tener alguien tan pequeño un corazón tan grande?

-Percy está bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes…

-Lo sé, pero le gustas y mucho… Por favor, no le hagas daño. No quiero que seas como Reyna.

Y aunque no le dio tiempo a responder ya que dejó la habitación nada más finalizó la conversación, aquello dejó Annabeth peor de lo que ya estaba. Miró su teléfono. No debía dejarse llevar por Percy. Se sentía segura, a gusto con él, pero era su hermano de acogida y no podía hacer eso. ¿Y si la señora Jackson la adoptaba? Lo mismo sería poco probable, pero si pasaba, aquello significaría que sería su hermano por ley y no quería estar con alguien que era alguien tan ligado a un rango familiar como Percy.

Cerró su puerta y marcó el número de Jason tan rápido como sus dedos pudieron, esperando que esta vez lo cogiera:

-¿Qué?- por suerte, lo hizo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo enseguida- ¿me perdonas?- no dijo nada- ¿Jason?

-Annabeth… me gustas, pero… necesito saber si sientes lo mismo por mí- por su tono, se reflejaba la desesperación, cosa que le partió el corazón a Annabeth- Solo respóndeme una cosa… ¿sientes lo mismo?

Annabeth se quedó callada, pero tras un momento, cerró su mente y se lanzó:

-Sí, y por eso te llamo. Quiero que las cosas entre nosotros esté bien, solo que… prométeme que no te meterás más con Luke y todo ese tema, ¿vale?- solo le pidió.

-Pero el tío…

-Es malo… y no necesita mayor atención de la que tiene, ¿entendido?- quería evitar el tema, pero Jason se lo estaba poniendo difícil- Era de mi vida anterior, una vida que quiero olvidar. ¿Me ayudarás?

No escuchó sonido al otro lado del teléfono y casi creyó que le había colgado, pero tras unos segundos de espera, por fin escuchó su voz al otro lado:

-Te ayudaré- le escuchó reír.

-Así me gusta- volvió a la antigua relación- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-En realidad… tengo que ir a la ciudad de al lado a mirar una cosa…, ¿nos vemos este fin de semana? Te prometo traerte algo, ¿vale?

-¿Prometido?

-Mientras que no sea algo más de diez pavos, claro.- Annabeth agradeció aquel tipo de broma.

-Tacaño.

-Yo también te quiero. Prometo llamarte.

-Más te vale.

Por suerte, Annabeth colgó con una sonrisa, algo que no hubiera imaginado después de lo vivido aquel día. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder por fin empezar a disfrutar. Luke estaba dolorido con su ego y sabía que tardaría en aparecer y aunque no tenía a Jason, tenía a Thalia con la que tendría para salir y liberarse de todo este lío…

¿Cómo podía haberla liado en tan pocas semanas?

La semana pasó rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta, el fin de semana había llegado. Fin de semana que casi se había olvidado de él, pero en el que estarían solos Percy y ella ya que Sally llevaría a Nico a encontrarse con su hermana tras muchos años.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, tío?- se ofreció Annabeth a prepararlo mientras que Sally preparaba las cosas del viaje y Percy estaba fuera, estudiando con Grover.

-Estoy nervioso… llevo mucho tiempo sin verla.- sonrió tímidamente- ¿Me seguirá queriendo como hermano?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que tiene que seguir queriéndote como hermano.- le animó- Eres el mejor hermano que he tenido y he estado en muchas casas de acogida… imagínate.

-¿De verdad?- asintió de nuevo Annabeth, provocándole una sonrisa- ¿Cómo terminaste en una casa de acogida? ¿Murieron tus padres?- aquella pregunta le cogió de improviso.

-En realidad… me escapé de casa y… digamos que mi padre quería que fuera a buscar mi propia familia- intentó no sonar triste en el que debía ser uno de los mejores momentos de Nico.

- Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas porque… ¿Sabes una cosa? Si no hubiera pasado eso, tú y yo, no seríamos hermanos, ¿sabes?

Nico le sonrió, saltó de la cama cuando terminó Annabeth de atarle las zapatillas de deporte y le dio un abrazo fuertemente. Ella no se lo esperó, pero cuando notó las ganas que le puso, le abrazó de vuelta.

-Nico, hora de marcharse- los dos se asustaron cuando escucharon a Percy.

-Nos vemos, Annabeth- se acercó a Percy, le despidió con otro abrazo y cuando se dieron cuenta, Annabeth y Percy quedaron solos en la casa.

-Nunca he tenido toda la casa para mí- intentó bromear cuando se encontraron a solas en el salón- Siempre creían que era demasiada peligrosa como para dejarme a solas en una casa desconocida.

Se tiró sobre el sofá, observando a Percy que rió:

-Creo que mi madre… mientras que no montes una fiesta en mi casa o le metas fuego, estará orgullosa de habernos dejado la casa- le siguió bromeando este también.

-Entonces… creo que podré manejarlo.

Ambos se callaron cuando fue el teléfono de Percy el que sonó, interrumpiéndolos a ambos. Percy se alejó un momento, mirándolo dudoso:

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Annabeth intrigada.

-Grover- asintió- Quedé con él para ir de pizza y recreativos…

-Pizza y recreativos… creo que debes de ser uno de los adolescentes más aburridos de todo el mundo- se burló de este, aunque se lo tomó a bien.

-Bueno, es un viernes por la noche y sin pareja, dime que hago ya que no puedo…

-Ni se te ocurra continuar esa frase- Annabeth lo paró en seco antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para escuchar lo que no debía.

-De todas formas… ¿te apuntas?

-¿De verdad?

Percy se encogió de hombros y le asintió sonriendo:

-Tu novio está fuera, tu amiga Thalia creo que está trabajando, o al menos eso os escuché el otro día… asique, ¿te apuntas? Prometo que somos chicos buenos, nos divertiremos dentro de la ley.

-Oh, vamos… y yo que pensé en romper alguna. Como robar un coche o una licorería para emborracharnos.

Percy aguantó la sonrisa, pero Annabeth supo que le había hecho reír aunque él lo negara.

-Si quieres emborracharte, ya es cosa tuya… Ahora, prepárate ante de que…- calló un momento, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó- llegue Grover.

Annabeth lo miró impresionada, riendo también un poco:

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo conozco demasiado bien- suspiró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¿Vienes o qué?- no tenía nada que hacer y ver a Percy en su entorno habitual, sería divertido.

-Vamos- lo siguió mientras Percy abría a Grover.

-Hey- Grover lo saludó, pero calló en el momento que vio a Annabeth- Oh… Hola. Encantado, soy Grover- no le hizo falta que los presentara Percy.

-Annabeth- asintió.

Percy los observó por un momento. Hasta él podía notar la tensión que había entre los dos, más aún tras Percy haberse peleado con Grover de la manera en la que lo hizo cuando empezó todo aquel problema de Percy estar enamorado de Annabeth.

-Todo está bien, Grover- lo saludó Percy haciendo que esta vez, Annabeth fuera la confundida- Ahora, ¿nos vamos? Tengo ganas de pegarte la revancha en los bolos.

-Más desearías- rió Grover- Este tío no me gana a mí a los bolos ni queriendo- se regocijó mirando a Annabeth- Ya verás.

-Sí, sí, ahora, ¿nos vamos?- esta vez fue Percy el que los empujó en dirección a la calle para salir.

Si no fuera supiera todo lo que estaba pasando, que Percy estaba enamorado de ella, que Jason era su novio y sentía que lo estaba engañando y que había una especie de ex novio tras ella en algún lugar de la ciudad, para Annabeth toda aquella salida hubiera sido la mejor de su vida. Se divirtió, lo pasó bien, incluso se olvidó de todo lo demás. Hasta consiguió vencer por un solo punto a los chicos.

-No, tío, ¿para qué la has traido?- dramatizaba Grover cuando la partida terminó y observó los puntos- Un punto, ¿cómo es posible?

-Es buena…- se encogió de hombros Percy riéndose de la escena que había montado- Solo supéralo.

-Tú lo dices muy rápido, pero no olvides que te ha ganado a ti también-esta vez fue Annabeth la que rió cuando observó a ambos discutiendo como niños pequeños.

-Mi meta era ganarte esta noche…- observó a Annabeth y le sonrió- Es familia, asique, como que no importa tanto.

No supo si fue por el momento o por la manera en la que Percy lo había dicho, pero cuando lo escuchó decir que era familia, Annabeth sintió un pellizco en su pecho que la dejó aturdida. ¿Familia? Era la primera vez que alguien la denominaba de aquella manera.

-Increíble.

-Oh, vamos, Grover- saltó finalmente Annabeth- Yo invito al postre, ¿ok? Conozco una heladería riquísima a la que podemos ir…

Grover la miró, luego a Percy y sonriendo de oreja a oreja asintió:

-Vale, eso me gusta más. Ya no me molesta tanto que me ganaras.

-Anda, vamos, idiota- Percy rió, empujándolo, empezando a jugar ambos pasillo adelante mientras Annabeth los seguía.

La heladería estaba cerca y Percy, que no había parado de bromear con su amigo Grover toda la noche, terminó siendo mandado por Annabeth a por los helados. Amaba la manera en la que discutían, recordaba a Annabeth a como lo hacía con Thalia años atrás, pero necesitaba un descanso de ello:

-¿Y siempre estáis así?- le preguntó a Grover en todo de broma cuando quedaron a solas.

-No siempre, pero es nuestra manera de ser desde que nos conocimos.

-Ya lo veo- rió cuando notó como la miraba- ¿Qué?

Grover se percató de que Percy no los mirara y se cambió de asiento para crear más intimidad:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?- aceptó nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Percy?

-¿A qué te refieres?- de nuevo miró a Percy antes de dirigirse a Annabeth, que supo enseguida a lo que se refería- Está bien, antes de que continúes. Percy es mi hermano de acogida, nada más. Aprendí tiempo atrás a no involucrarme en cosas que no debo y Percy es una de ellas. No voy a ser una Reyna…. ¿vale?

-Conoces entonces lo de Reyna, ¿no?

En realidad, no como Annabeth le hubiese gustado, pero sabía la historia de lo que habían pasado y no quería que todo el mundo la recordara cuando se fuera de la manera en la que todos parecían recordar a Reyna.

-Más o menos… La historia me ha sido contada a trozos, pero sé que le hizo daño y todo el mundo lo protege….

-Y con razón lo hacemos- le cortó Grover.- Mira, sé que Percy está loco por ti y le está costando la vida propia, asique… Escúchame cuando todo el mundo te pide que protejas a Percy. Reyna era una chica de acogida que la señora Jackson acogió. Ambos se enamoraron, era la mejor relación que Percy tuvo, casi parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas…

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- Grover sonrió.

-Soy su mejor amigo, me lo contaba todo.- contestó- Hasta la historia en su totalidad…

-¿Y cual es?- ya no era la curiosidad, si no la necesidad.

-Reyna y Percy fueron pareja, pero ahí no paró la cosa… y es que… ambos se acostaron… por lo que pude saber… Reyna se quedó embarazada de Percy…- Annabeth no respondió, no podía, no tenía palabras- Su madre lo negaba, él me dijo que era verdad. El caso es que cuando fue descubierto, tomaron a Reyna fuera de su casa. Percy se intentó fugar con ella antes de que ello ocurriera y cuando lo pillaron, Percy enloqueció tanto que… bueno, terminó donde terminó, en un psiquiátrico.

-¿Quieres decir… que puede que Percy sea padre?- Annabeth casi no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Puede no- suspiró- Es muy posible.


	10. El Momento

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

A la mañana siguiente, sorprendentemente, Annabeth fue la primera en levantarse y eso era raro en ella. La noche anterior había sido más que movida y no había podido dormir mucho con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza por culpa de Grover. Lo de que Percy fuera padre y todo. Podía ser verdad o mentira, pero en aquello tenía el problema, ¿y si era verdad? Necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa, en algo diferente, ¿pero que hacer?

Entonces recordó, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, cocinar. No mucha gente lo sabía, pero cuando era pequeña y ponía a sus padres de los nervios, su madre la tomaba y le hacía cocinar con ella. Según sus palabras, lo mismo de creativa que era construyendo cosas, podía ser creativa para la comida. Aunque después de muchos intentos, el único plato que siempre consiguió cocinar sin problemas fueron pastelitos de vainilla y limón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los cocinaba, pero sería también un regalo por lo generosos que eran con ella en aquella casa.

-Que bien huele- Percy se levantó una media hora después, cuando Annabeth tenía los pastelitos metidos y se ponía manos a la obra con la crema- ¿qué son?

-Pastelitos de limón… espero que te gusten…- era un regalo, asique, no podría poner muchas quejas.

-Para desayunar pasteles… seguro que me encantan- se acercó al frigorífico ofreciéndole zumo- ¿quieres para acompañar?

-Claro.

-Annabeth…. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó asustado, echándose sobre la encimera, al otro lado de donde estaba Annabeth.

-Supongo…- lo miró de reojo- ¿Cuál es?

-¿Cómo llegaste al centro de acogida?- preguntó esperando ver su reacción- Me refiero… ¿qué pasó con tu familia?

Annabeth no dijo nada, solo siguió dándole vueltas a la crema, aunque ya estaba lista. Percy incluso llegó a pensar en que no iba a responder, pero un poco a desganas, lo hizo:

-Me echó de casa, simplemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre y… que no fui planeada supongo- suspiró ahora si volviéndose- Mi madre me dejó un día en frente de su puerta y dijo que él se encargara de mí…

-Lo siento…- en aquellos momentos, casi se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

-No es tu culpa- se encogió de hombros, intentando no sonar afectada.

-No tiene que serla para sentirme culpable…

Annabeth lo miró por un momento y sintió como si su estómago se encogiera y un hormigueo que no llegaba a saber que era exactamente. Por suerte, el timbre del horno anunció que los pastelitos estaban listos.

-¿Los servicios lo permitieron?- preguntó sin embargo Percy.

-Lo permitieron cuando le destrocé el coche…

-¿El coche que… te eché en cara?- preguntó Percy recordando la primera noche de Annabeth en su casa.

-El mismo- asintió- Mi padre preguntó para darme en adopción y… en casas de acogida hasta la fecha.

-Lo siento…

-Como he dicho, no es tu culpa…- respondió de nuevo.

-Ok…- comenzó a oler los pasteles- Déjame que te ayude y así terminas pronto porque esto tiene que saber mejor de lo que huele.

-Está bien- sonrió Annabeth- Coge una manga y empieza a rellenarlo con la crema. Así se enfrían un poco los pasteles.

-Ok…

Annabeth también se puso manos a la obra, pero cuando empezó a preguntar Percy por su familia, a ella también le interesó la de él. Quizás, era hora de preguntar a qué tipo de familia estaba "unida":

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó de repente entonces ella.

-¿De mí?

-Tu padre- dijo entonces- ¿O fue madre soltera?

-Más o menos.- respondió Percy que se manchó con la crema nada más y nada menos, en la punta de la nariz, lo que hacía reír a Annabeth; que se aguantaba la risa como podía- Conoció mi madre en verano, pasaron el mejor de sus vidas y… bueno… al ser pescador, salió al mar a navegar y… nunca más se supo más de él.

-Valla, me ganas a trágico.- intentó Annabeth quitarle importancia.

-Trágico es mi especialidad- sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que intentaba guardar su risa- ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

-Por nada- siguió Annabeth con lo suyo.

-Annabeth- cogió la manga pastelera y se dispuso a dispararle- Dímelo si no quieres ser tú la glaseada en esto…

-Ok, ok- levantó sus manos en son de paz- Tranquilo. Solo es que tienes en la punta de la nariz y pareces un payaso, lo siento.

-Ah, no pasa nada- intentó quitárselo con la lengua sin ningún resultado.

-Anda, déjame a mí- cogió un trapo para limpiarlo- Que pareces tonto con eso.

Annabeth se acercó, pero tan pronto como estaba quitado y observó como la miraba, volvió rápidamente a su trabajo más nerviosa que antes, ¿por qué hacia aquello? No debía.

-Es increíble.

-¿El qué?- empezó a evitar mirarle a los ojos.

-Que hace unas dos semanas estábamos como dos imanes que se repelían y ahora… te estoy ayudando a hacer pasteles…

-Te duró poco el enfado…

-No fue enfado, la verdad…- se dirigió hacia los pasteles, empezándolos a montar- Fue… algo más personal.

Annabeth sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero aun así, lo preguntó:

-¿Qué entonces?

Y como si fuera una de las respuestas más fáciles del mundo, lo dijo:

-Me protegía de los sentimientos que me estabas haciendo sentir…

Percy siguió con los pasteles como si tal cosa, pero Annabeth se quedó afectada por ello. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Era él, el que lo había pasado mal, el que había estado encerrado y el que había tenido los problemas, ¿por qué lo ponía tan difícil entonces? Percy sabía que tenía novio, su mejor amigo y no creía que él fuese uno de los que quita novias a sus amigos.

Por suerte, en ese momento, el timbre sonó, rompiendo el momento, cosa que agradeció y fue esta incluso la que fue a abrir la puerta. Thalia llegaba para salvar el día:

-Hola, my friend- la saludó Thalia entrando por ella misma- Buenos días.

-Entra, por favor- se burló Annabeth- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía para ver si desayunábamos algo- respondió Thalia- O si ya estás desayunando, preguntarle a la señora Jackson si puedo acompañaros…

-En realidad…

-¡Annabeth, voy a coger la tuya que la mía…!- Percy apareció de repente en pijama con la manga pastelera entre las manos, lleno de crema de limón- Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

Thalia miró primero a Percy y sus pintas, luego a Annabeth que solo pensaba en tierra trágame en ese momento.

-Más o menos- respondió simplemente- ¿qué pasó?

-La manga, la exploté sin querer…- la dejó a un lado y señaló la camisa- Mejor voy a cambiarme- pasó entre ellas corriendo, subiendo las escaleras- Buenos días ya de paso, Thalia.- la saludó también.

Thalia solo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que este desaparecía hacia su habitación. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Thalia que eligió irse de nuevo hacia la cocina para seguir con los pasteles y así, no tener que mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos mientras empezaba su interrogatorio particular.

-Ok, ya me estás diciendo que está pasando aquí…

-Nada- insistió Annabeth- Su madre llevó a Nico, mi otro "hermano" a ver su hermana de sangre que llevaban siglos sin verse y estamos solos hasta mañana por la noche que lleguen ambos…

-Y… lo dices como si no fuera una gran… cosa- Annabeth suspiró, pero esta vez un poco de rabia porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Thalia en aquellos momentos.

-No voy a hacer nada con Percy, ¿vale?

-¿Segura?

Annabeth dejó los pasteles a un lado antes de mirarla:

-Dime lo que estás insinuando directamente y punto, Thalia. No me gusta que vallan con rodeos. Asique, rápido.

-Que te gusta tu hermano de acogida.

-No me gusta… si no, ¿por qué estaría con Jason?

-No lo sé- respondió mirándola- Lo miras de forma distinta, pero no de enamorada. Creo que hay otro chico al que le gustas… y con todo lo que me cuentas… creo que ese es Percy...- Annabeth no dijo nada, cogió la manga de nuevo y terminó los pasteles- Si no dices nada es que en efecto, te gusta.

-Si no digo nada es porque no, ¿está bien?- esta vez, lo dijo furiosa, interrumpiéndose cuando escucharon a Percy entrar- Y deja de ser tan cansina con ese maldito tema. No siempre tienes razón, ¿vale?- Annabeth saltó en mal momento.

-Espero no interrumpir de nuevo…

-No, tranquilo- respondió Thalia dirigiéndose hacia él- Solo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Como la gente se llega a mentir a una misma y todo el caos que se monta por ello…- Percy miró esta vez a ambas, sin entender lo que decía- Nos vemos…

Y si la situación empezó a ser rara para ambos, Thalia la terminó para la opinión de Annabeth. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad y la habían tenido hasta aquel día. No era la manera en la que quería empezar:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin embargo Percy.

-Claro- tomó un cupcake y le pegó un buen mordisco- Delicioso.

Percy tomó otro, comiendo casi más de la mitad de este, provocando la risa de Annabeth al verlo:

-¿Cómo te has metido eso en la boca?

-¿No has oído lo que dice la gente?- le respondió Percy luchando con la bola de cupcake que se le había hecho en la boca- Hay gente que come como cerdos… Con delicias como estás, como para no hacerlo. Buenísimo, por cierto…- tomó dos más, dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Annabeth sonrió. Percy tenía desde luego sus pros y sus contras. Siempre era atento con ella, la apoyaba aunque hubiera estado peleando casi todo el tiempo con ella y era una buena persona, intentaba estar siempre con la verdad por delante por ella, haciendo que fuera casi imposible decirle que era mala persona. Desgraciadamente, el único gran inconveniente es que él era su hermano… y lo que sonaba bien, podía convertirse en el infierno del que una vez escapó con Luke.

Terminó de desayunar comiéndose otro cupcake y algo de zumo. Decidió salir a correr un poco. No era una chica de mucho correr, pero si le gustaba hacer ejercicio y sin Jason ni Nico, le vendría bien salir de la casa para despejarse un poco. Además, hacia un día espléndido fuera que acompañaba el ejercicio. Había mucha gente en el paseo, viendo los barcos y disfrutando de las vistas. Una pena que Thalia se hubiera marchado disgustada. Tendría que hablar un poco con ella después, después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

Asique tras un buen rato corriendo, se dirigió directamente hacia su casa. Quizás podrían tomar el almuerzo juntas. Ahora tenía dinero y podría ser ella la que invitara. Avanzó por unas calles cuando delante de ella, apareció la última persona que menos quería ver:

-¡Annabeth!- la saludó como si de una vieja amiga se tratara.

Annabeth, que lo vio venir, intentó esquivarlo, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la cogió, arrastrándola prácticamente hacia la callejuela que había más cercana. Annabeth intentó deshacerse, pero cuanto más intentaba, menos podía:

-Déjame en paz- dijo enfadada.

Sabía que si gritaba, le daría satisfacción y era lo único que no quería darle.

-No hasta que finalicemos nuestra charla- la tomó, empujándola hacia la pared del final de la calle, atapándola entre él y la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo en un tono amenazador, sacando su lado más fuerte.

-Lo que quiero…- repitió con ironía- Lo que quiero es que vuelvas conmigo, y para siempre.- las últimas palabras sonaron como sacadas de una película de miedo.

-No me iría contigo ni aunque fueras el último chico del mundo.- le espetó- Convertiste mi vida en un infierno. Me metieron en el reformatorio por tu culpa…

-¿Y crees que no te volverán a meter cuando sepan lo de tú y ese chico?- Annabeth se quedó mirándole, no sabiendo si estar asustada o aterrada- Sí, te he estado siguiendo y sé que estás enamorada de ese chico que tienes por familia…

-Ni se te ocurra meter a Percy en esto- aquella era su lucha, no iba a permitir que metiera a Percy en algo que nunca había estado metido.

-Pues entonces harás lo que yo te diga…

Se acercó a él y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente se lo dijo:

-Antes muerta que a tu lado…

Al principio no dijo nada, ni reaccionó a sus palabras; pero de repente, rió con ironía y le lanzó una cachetada a Annabeth haciendo que se girara hasta apoyarse sobre la pared.

-Eso se puede arreglar- rió como un loco.

Pero Annabeth no lo iba a permitir. Miró y cerca de la basura, había los trozos de una paleta que se utiliza para transportar las cajas para los grandes almacenes. Tomó una rápidamente y antes de que Luke pudiera verlo, le arremetió lo más fuerte que pudo tumbándolo de un solo golpe. La furia se adueñó de ella y como una loca comenzó a arremeter contra Luke que intentaba pararla sin posibilidad alguna.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Annabeth!- no notó a Percy hasta que este no le arremató el tablón de las manos- Annabeth, mírame- la intentó controlar, tomándole del rostro, haciéndola que la mirara- Annabeth, déjalo, no merece la pena.

Esta lo miró, sus manos temblaban, toda ella lo hacía, pero como pudo, asintió y se dejó calmar por Percy que la arrastró fuera del callejón.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Chase- Luke, que se había levantado, los miró sonriente apoyado sobre el muro.

Annabeth se volvió también, dispuesta a seguir, cuando Percy la paró, se acercó a Luke y le propinó un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vamos- le agarró fuertemente de nuevo y se la llevó fuera de allí.

Durante un buen tramo de camino, ninguno de los dos habló. Percy le limpió la sangre que le había provocado el tortazo y Annabeth, que desde el momento que Percy le había rodeado con los brazos, no lo dejó escapar. No pensaba en nada, ni en su mente no había nada, pero el solo tener a alguien a quien abrazar, le sirvió.

-Gracias- dijo una vez que se sentaron en el embarcadero, en uno de los bancos.

-No hay de qué- le respondió Percy mirándola cuando esta se alzó del abrazo donde estaba sumergida- Hice lo que debía.

-Me hubiera matado, lo iba a hacer- miró sus manos que temblaban aún recordando aquel momento de furia- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No te iba siguiendo- bromeó intentando que se olvidara de todo- Iba a comer con Grover y Chris cuando pasé…

-Siento haber arruinado tu almuerzo entonces…

-Annabeth- Percy se acomodó mejor para mirarla cara a cara- No has arruinado nada, vale. Te mereces todo en este mundo, lo has pasado mal, y solo necesitabas a alguien que estuviera para ti y que te escuchara… yo quiero ser ese alguien si me dejas.

Annabeth lo miró por unos segundos. Él tenía razón, desde que había llegado, siempre había estado allí, a su lado, para todo. La había protegido y aunque habían estado muchas veces tensos, lo que había hecho por ella, había sido increíble. Si no hubiera aparecido, ¿quién hubiera sabido lo que hubiera pasado? Hubiera podido terminar muerta.

-No deberías decir eso…- bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-Solo digo la verdad…

-Te la inventas…

-¿Invento lo que veo?- Annabeth alzó la mirada y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando lo vio sonriendo.- Eres lista, eres encantadora… y te lo mereces… todo lo que puedas…

"No le mientas más alcorazón" Fue lo último que pensó antes de acercarse a Percy y besarlo y sentir por primera vez, lo que no sintió con Jason. El beso de Percy fue dulce, tentador y hacía que a cada momento quisiese más.

Percy a lo primero no reaccionó, pero tan pronto notó sus labios, posó sus manos sobre su cuello y cintura aferrándose al beso lo más que pudo.

Annabeth se fue separando poco a poco del beso, mirando Percy a los ojos que la miraba como si fuera de un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca jamás y sonrió hasta que a su mente vino lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento- se separó de él un poco en el banco- No debería haberlo hecho.

Percy que no sabía que decir a lo primero, la miró y le sonrió tímidamente:

-Te dejaste llevar por el momento, no tienes culpa- Annabeth se volvió y observó la forma en lo que lo decía- No te preocupes…

"El momento" repitió en su mente. ¿Y si no había sido el momento? ¿Y si había sido algo más?


	11. De mal a peor

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Y aunque Percy se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, Annabeth le pidió que le dejara a solas y disfrutara de su almuerzo que había atrasado ella lo suficiente. Tenía que pensar y quería estar sola por algunos momentos. Asique, a regañadientes, Percy aceptó, dejándola ir para la casa, mientras que este iba a comer con sus amigos. Annabeth llegó y se encerró en el baño nada más entró.

Su rostro aún estaba blanco por el susto y necesitaba relajarse. Aunque más que relajarse, pensar en qué le diría a Jason. Básicamente, había sido ella la que lo había besado. Las cosas no podían irle peor que en aquel momento. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran con el calor. Necesitaba descansar y aunque no tenía hambre, comió un sándwich y se acostó un rato en su cama, intentando dormir, pero esta vez, fue el teléfono el que la despertó: Jason. La única persona a la que no quería hablar, pero más necesitaba hablar.

-Jason…- lo saludó no del todo contenta.

-Hey…- dijo este animado- ¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu novio?- Annabeth cerró sus ojos, no muy fuerte, pero convencida de contarle lo que había hecho.

-De hecho, Jason…

-Espera, espera- la cortó sin embargo- Antes de que digas nada… tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Puede esperar a la mía? Es que… te involucra…

-¿A mí?- preguntó confundida cuando lo escuchó- ¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que busca a mi hermana?- Annabeth le mandó una especie de afirmación en sonido recordando vagamente aquel momento- Sé quién es…

-¿Yo?

-¿Qué? No- le hizo reír- Es tu amiga Thalia.

-Espera… ¿qué?- Annabeth se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo que escuchas. Vuelvo hoy mismo… necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible- Annabeth sinceramente no sabía lo que decir ante aquello- Supongo que nos vemos esta noche, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, pero…

Pero nada. Antes de que Annabeth le dijera nada, este había colgado, dejando a Annabeth a media palabra.

Esta apagó el teléfono y se quedó pensativa. Quizás, no hubiese sido aquella la mejor forma de hacerlo y por eso el destino había querido que Jason le cortara. Además, tenía todo el asunto de Thalia que debía de aclarar antes de que fuera tarde. Al fin y al cabo, lo vería aquella noche y quizás, entonces pudiera hacerlo.

Annabeth cerró sus ojos e intentó de nuevo dormir. Quizás fuese toda la movida de la mañana, pero estaba tan cansada que cuando consiguió dormir; no despertó hasta que Percy llegó y le preparó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Despierta!

Y antes de que Annabeth pudiera abrir los ojos, notó una tonelada cayendo sobre ella a la vez sobre la cama. Al principio, creyó que Percy habría tirado el colchón de su cama encima, pero no era otra cosa sino Thalia, Grover, Calipso, Leo, Chris y Clarisse (ambos se habían quedado apartado un poco de la fiesta) que se habían tirado encima de ella, incluido también Percy.

-¡Ah! Que no puedo respirar- una sonrisa se le dibujó rápidamente en los labios- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- miró rápidamente a todos.

-Bueno, la culpa es de tu amigo Percy- respondió Thalia- dijo que habías tenido una semana dura y al tener la casa para ti y él solo, ¿qué mejor manera que mejorarte la semana que con una mini-fiesta?- Annabeth los miró emocionada.

-¿Incluso tú?- señaló a Clarisse.

-Pizza y cervezas gratis. No soy tonta, Annabeth…

-Tonta no, pero que se preocupa sí- se metió Chris ganándose un puñetazo de Clarisse- Yo también te quiero- le sonrió.

-Está bien, de todas formas, ¿por qué no vamos al salón y empezamos la fiesta, sí?- se adelantó Leo.- ¿preparada o no?

-Siempre lo he estado.- respondió sonriéndole.

Annabeth, aún media dormida, esperó a ser la última, para hablar a solas con Percy que se giró buscándola cuando vio que no avanzaba:

-¿Pasa algo?- se volvió a acercar.

-Solo quería darte las gracias- Percy se encogió de hombros, mostrándole una sonrisa- Te lo merecías después de lo que pasó esta mañana.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

-Ni se me ocurriría- sonrió volviéndose de nuevo cuando Annabeth lo paró, lo giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y eso?

-Mi manera de agradecerte todo- le agradeció- No habría podido hacerlo sin ti, básicamente, me salvaste la vida.

-Hice lo que cualquiera haría- sonrió Percy- aunque creo que después de esto, tendrías que decírselo a alguien. Ese tipo necesita estar en la cárcel. ¿Y si se lo dices a Jason?

-Jason tiene bastante con lo suyo- le comentó lo de su charla.

-Espera… ¿de verdad?- comentó Percy asombrado.

-Solo espera hasta que pueda arreglarlo, ¿ok?- volvió a asentir.- Aún no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, solo dame un poco de tiempo, por favor.

-Esperaré lo que haga falta…

-¡Chicos! ¡Que la comida es escasa y el personal mucho! ¡O venís o no coméis!- la voz de Thalia resonó por todo el pasillo hasta su cuarto.

-Vamos, anda- asintió siguiendo a Percy.

El día había sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza, pero cuando todos empezaron a charlar, Annabeth dio gracias por estos momentos de felicidad. Tenía a sus amigos, tenía a gente que la quería, tenía una casa donde estaba empezando a sentir que tenía una familia. Todo era perfecto, no podía pedir nada más.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Leo se acercó en el momento de la cena- Nunca creí que Percy Jackson me invitaría a su casa.

-¿Por qué?- Annabeth dejó su trozo de pizza con queso y se giró para observarlo.

-No sé. No es que sea algo de Percy, pero… no sé, soy muy impopular para ello- bromeó Leo.

-Eso no ha sido falta para Calipso fijarse en ti- Leo se puso rojo nada más la escuchó- ¿Qué? ¿A caso te creías que no me iba a fijar en estos últimos días y en como la cosa ha cambiado entre vosotros?

-No se te escapa ni una, ¿no?

-¿A mí? Nunca- bromearon riendo juntos.

-¿Y de qué hablan estos dos si es posible?- Clarisse se acercó, uniéndose.

-Tonterías de Leo- respondió Annabeth recuperando su trozo de pizza.

-Pues si es tonterías, levanta que tengo que hablar con Annabeth- Clarisse casi lo empujó, tomando su asiento- ¿Por qué no vas con los demás? ¿O con Thalia y esa tal Calipso? Tienen una interesante charla sobre ti…

Leo que pese al ser moreno de piel de nacimiento, se le notó el rubor aún más y prácticamente, corrió hacia donde estaban Calipso y Thalia, que llevaban un rato ya hablando.

-Ahora que estamos solas, respóndeme a algo.

-Valla, vas al grano. Has aprendido de lo que te dijo Chris- no pudo evitar bromearle a Clarisse, aunque este le mandó una mirada de muerte casi al instante- No he dicho nada.

-Mejor- decidió ignorarla- En fin… ¿qué hay entre tú y Percy?

-¿Perdona?- Annabeth preguntó un poco confusa.

-Que qué hay entre tú y Percy- volvió a repetir- Estuve cuando lo de Reyna y si van a mandar a Percy al manicomio de nuevo, que al menos lo sepa antes.

-No fue al manicomio, si no al psicólogo…- trató en cierta manera de defender a Percy.

-Esa chica lo hipnotizó, Annabeth.- por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Clarisse sonó más seria de lo normal- Si dices esto a alguien, te mato, pero Percy es un chico muy impresionable y con cualquier cosa, su mente cambia.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo, Clarisse?

-Que Percy fue mandado porque supuestamente, él creía que Reyna estaba embarazada de él y que todo lo que hizo, era para darle un futuro a su hijo. Hijo que no existía.- Annabeth se quedó blanca al escuchar aquello- Es un chico muy protector y, aunque supuestamente está todo el rollo ese de ser hermanos de acogida o como sea, sé que le gustas…. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Annabeth no le dio tiempo de responder por el shock y el timbre que sonó en aquel momento. De repente, su mente reaccionó y aunque sabía que debía de reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando con Percy, recordó Jason y que su hermana estaba en la misma habitación en la que ella estaba.

-Yo voy- saltó Annabeth parando a Percy que ya iba hacia la puerta.

Este se paró, volvió a su posición para seguir discutiendo de _Assassin's Creed _con los chicos, que no tenían mejor conversación; y Annabeth abrió, intentando encontrarse con Jason lo mejor que podía:

-¿Me extrañaste?- Jason la saludó con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

Annabeth se quedó sin palabras en ese mismo instante:

-Yo…- sonrió- no deberías haberlo hecho.

-Te dije que te traería un regalo- Jason se lo acercó, acompañándolo de un beso, que Annabeth recibió no con mucho agrado sabiendo que después llegaría a odiarla.

-¡¿Quién es?!- Thalia saltó.

-¿Está aquí?- Jason la observó, asintiendo a su pregunta Annabeth.

-en realidad, es una fiesta. Entra- lo invitó.

Annabeth se quedó un momento en el pasillo, miró las rosas y luego volvió hacia el salón, donde la primera mirada que se encontró fue la de Percy, que miró al ramo, luego a ella, pero no dijo nada.

-Hola a todos- se presentó Jason un poco tímidamente.

-Jason- Thalia fue a saludarlo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues…- Annabeth lo miró, pero antes de que dijera nada, Thalia saltó.

-Oh, Dios, es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el ramo- Querías tener un poco de toqueteo esta noche, ¿no es así?

-Thalia- Annabeth la regañó poniéndose roja.- Chicos, este es Jason. Jason- le presentó- estos son Chris, su novia Clarisse. Leo, Calipso y Grover. Ya conocías a Thalia y bueno, Percy.

-Me alegro de verte, tío- se acercó Percy para saludarlo como si nada- ¿por qué no coges un trozo de pizza y te unes?

-Sí, tío- le siguió Grover acercándole la caja- Hemos pedido también de barbacoa, ya sabes, tu favorita.

-Será un placer- le sonrió.- Huele riquísimo.

Percy le dejó sitio, acercándose a Annabeth, tomando las flores:

-Las pondré en agua, ¿no?

-Claro- no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Thalia y Annabeth se quedaron a solas entonces:

-No te pondrás quejar de novio, amiga.- le sonrió observando a Jason- Viene con un ramo de rosas rojas y no se queja de que le hayamos aguado la noche…- la miró y calló antes de decir lo que iba a decir- mejor no digo nada.

-Mejor- asintió- Aunque no sé cómo se va a tomar lo que voy a decirle, después de recibir hoy tan buena noticia.

-¿Cuál? Me refiero a cuál es la mala y cual la buena- Annabeth la miró y no pudo evitar pensar cuál de las dos iba a ser más impactante para Thalia ya que siempre había sido demasiado exagerada para reacciones.

-La mala…- suspiró acercándose para que no lo escucharan-He… he besado a Percy- Thalia la observó y, como no, su reacción se exageró.

-¡¿Qué?!- toda la habitación se volvió- No es nada, chicos, que os queréis enterar de todo- aquello pareció que sirvió cuando todos volvieron a su antigua charla- ¿Estás loca?- por suerte, bajó la voz y volvió hacia Annabeth- Tía…

-Lo sé, la he jodido.- no hacía falta que ella se lo dijera- Salgo con él y terminamos en la cárcel por Percy, me protege de Luke y lo echo por Percy. Después se va y no hago otra cosa si no besar a su amigo. Me va a odiar…- Thalia la miró y no dijo nada.

-Debes de hablar con él lo más rápido posible- dijo después de un rato- Le partirás el corazón, pero al menos, irás con la verdad por delante.

- Lo sé, es solo que…

-¿Interrumpo, chicas?- Annabeth y Thalia callaron al instante cuando Jason se les acercó- Puedo esperar un poco más.

-No- sonrió Annabeth- ¿qué pasa?

-Os dejo solos- Thalia se fue a marchar, pero Jason la paró.

-No, espera. Quería que ambas estuvierais aquí- Annabeth y Thalia se miraron confundidas, pero Jason ignoró este gesto y continuó- El caso es que… he estado buscando a alguien y…

-Jason- se acercó Annabeth antes de que continuara- ¿estás seguro? ¿No será un poco brusco?

-Antes de que vengan las autoridades y la jodan, prefiero hacerlo yo…

-¿Hacer qué?- Thalia, que se había acercado, los sorprendió.

-Thalia- se adelantó Annabeth- ¿por qué no nos dejas a solas un momento, vale? Es una cosa…

-¿De pareja?- Annabeth asintió- Ok…- aceptó aún confusa- Voy a por algo de beber mientras…

Se giró observando a Jason que parecía que se había enfadado un poco cuando esta le había hecho eso.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que estoy protegiéndola- respondió Annabeth tajante- Thalia es mi amiga y desde siempre ha pensado que ha estado sola en el mundo. Hemos vivido mucho y la conozco. ¿Cómo crees que le sentará la noticia?

-Pues… ¿bien?- ironizó- Tú lo has dicho, ha estado sola lo suficiente… déjame decirle que no está sola.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Saltar hey, ¿sabes una cosa? Soy tu hermano perdido- fue su turno de burlarse ahora.- Jason, por favor, usa la cabeza. Ni siquiera os conoceréis lo suficiente como para tomarte tal confianza.

-Annabeth, es mi hermana.

-Y lo entiendo, pero… solo tómate un tiempo.

Jason resopló. Annabeth sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero Thalia había cuidado de ella y viceversa desde pequeñas. Era un acto reflejo que tenía desde siempre y no podía aguantarlo.

-He estado mucho tiempo buscándola… no pienso dejarlo ahora.

Annabeth lo odió en aquel momento. Era muy cabezota y quizás tendría razón, pero ¿cómo te tomarías tú que de repente tienes un hermano? Asique nada más lo vio que giraba en dirección a Thalia, tomó aire e hizo lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro, solo que se adelantaría.

-He besado a Percy.

Por desgracia, lo dijo tan fuerte, que todo el grupo lo escuchó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Annabeth se encontró con un centenar de ojos mirándola. Unos sorprendidos, otros enfadados y otros esperando a saber qué pasaba en aquel momento. Annabeth solo mantenía los suyos fijos en Jason que la miraba confundido, pero cuando observó la mirada también de Percy que miraba a Annabeth preocupado; se convirtieron en unos de enfado:

-¿Qué?

-Fue el momento- le dijo observando como Thalia también los miraba- Lo siento- Jason no dijo nada, sino que dirigió su mirada a Percy que se había levantado para acercarse.

-¿Es eso verdad?- le preguntó por fin a su ya no amigo.

-Fue el momento- repitió Percy acercándose un poco más.

Aunque aquel fue un movimiento que no tenía que haber dado. Jason alzó su puño y pasó lo que pasaría cuando un tipo que tiene un cuerpo como una roca, te pega un puñetazo en la nariz. Percy cayó al suelo, con su nariz y labio sangrando.

-Jason…- Annabeth dijo su nombre, pero acudió a Percy al igual que Thalia- ¿estás bien?- le susurró a este.

-Sí…- susurró.

-eres un hijo de puta- tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del piso.

Annabeth miró a Percy un momento que le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera y tras percatarse que Thalia lo ayudaría, salió corriendo tras Jason escaleras abajo.

-¡Jason, espera!- le gritó atrapándolo en el último momento.

-Déjame en paz- dijo de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

-Por favor, déjame explicártelo…- le rogó.

-Explicarme, ¿qué?- le soltó- ¿Qué Percy y tú habéis estado juntos este fin de semana y os habéis besado cuando estabas claramente conmigo?

-Jason…

-No, Annabeth… no puedo, ¿vale? Primero Thalia y ahora… ¿esto? Necesito un momento de tranquilidad, ¿vale?- Annabeth asintió no quedándole otra, solo pudiendo observar cómo se marchaba.

Su mente estaba hecha más lio de lo que ya estaba en un momento. ¿Cuándo había perdido las riendas de su destino? ¿en qué momento todo se había vuelto un auténtico tornado de eventos que solo hacía destruir todo?

* * *

**Queria tomarme un momento para daros las gracias por el apoyo y deciros que muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios que me dejáis en cada capítulo. Muchos o pocos, se agradecen y mucho siempre.**

**De nuevo, gracias por leerme y espero para saber que os pareció este capítulo.**


	12. Detenida

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

-¿Sabes? Está muy bien. Está estudiando y dice que nada más pueda, vendrá a verme ahora que se lo han permitido- contestó Nico mientras le ayudaba con la ropa a Annabeth- Pero mientras fuimos a la feria y comí mucho algodón de azúcar… Me encanta.

-Si que has tenido un fin de semana divertido con tu hermana- Annabeth le sonrió, intentando sonar bien ante Nico aunque su cabeza aún seguía echa un lio después de ese fin de semana- ¿Te gustó verla después de tanto tiempo?

-Sí. La echaba mucho de menos…- cogió las sábanas, guardándola en el armario, lo que le pareció a Annabeth muy tierno- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Annabeth?

-Claro- colocó lo último que quedaba y cerró el armario dejando la atención en él- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Conociste a tu familia?

-Pues…

No pudo decir mucho más cuando la señora Jackson llamó a la puerta de su habitación con rostro serio. Algo había pasado y viendo su gesto, muy malo cuando casi nunca se mostraba seria ante la familia:

-Nico, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y terminas los deberes? Han venido a ver a Annabeth.- Nico la miró antes de irse sin rechistar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó cuándo se dirigían hacia la cocina.

-Solo estate tranquila, ¿vale?

Annabeth la miró entonces más asustada, pero lo que remató todo el tema es ver quién la esperaba en la mesa de la cocina: su agente de la condicional. Nunca aparecía, solo cuando había algún problema y si estaba allí, significaba que lo había:

-Annabeth, siéntate, por favor.- no dijo nada, se sentó y espero asustada a que le hablara- ¿Sabes por lo que estoy aquí?- giró para mirar a Sally que se había sentado a su lado, luego de nuevo a su agente y negó- Lucas Castellan ha interpuesto una demanda por agresión… Vuelves al reformatorio.- Annabeth se quedó sin habla, no podía estar pasando aquello.

-Espera, espera. ¿No tiene que haber antes algún tipo de juicio o algo así?

-No con tus antecedentes- Annabeth apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cara contra las palmas de sus manos- Annabeth, ¿es verdad?- deseaba decir que no, pero lo era.

-¿Y si cuento la verdad?- tanto Sally como el agente se quedaron observándola sorprendidos- Luke intentó abusar de mí y casi matarme…- paró, no podía meter a Percy- si no fuese por la botella que pude estrellarle en la cabeza.

-Esas son acusaciones muy graves, Annabeth….- le advirtió.

-Pero verdaderas, se lo aseguro.- no iba a dejar que un idiota le arrebatara una vida, felicidad que había encontrado gracias a Sally y su familia. Lo decidió contar todo- Lo hizo, y debe de estar en la cárcel. Gente como esa necesitan estar encerrados…- sintió sus manos temblar, pero tan pronto como esto ocurría, sintió la mano de la señora Jackson agarrando la suya, cosa que Annabeth agradeció.

Su agente de la condicional la miró y tras anotar algunas cosas, miró tanto a la señora Jackson, como a ella:

-Hablaré sobre esto… si estás dispuesta a hablar… podremos arreglar esta situación…; pero tendrás que ir a juicio.

Annabeth miró a la señora Jackson que le sonrió y le asintió sin parar de sonreírle. Era una decisión difícil, sabía que Luke era peligroso, pero si conseguía encerrarlo, podría ser quizás el fin de su pesadilla. Podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que estaba en la cárcel y que nunca más podría regresar buscándola o algo parecido. Asique miró de nuevo a su agente y le asintió afirmativamente.

-A sido muy valiente por tu parte, Annabeth- le respondió la señora Jackson cuando ambas se quedaron a solas- ¿por qué no hablaste de ello antes?

-Tenía miedo…- le contestó con sinceridad- Lo siento.

-No, cariño… Todo el mundo es humano y tiene sentimientos…- y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, fue Annabeth la que inició el abrazo con la señora Jackson.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, cariño- le sonrió tiernamente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Annabeth sonrió ante todo aquello, aunque sabía que solo acababa de empezar. Ahora, se tendría que enfrentar a Luke y, probablemente, al problema de tener que dejar fuera a Percy de todo aquello. Aquello parecía una bola de problemas que solo hacía crecer y crecer con el tiempo. Una bola que tendría que parar antes de que no pudiera controlarla.

-¿Interrumpo?

Percy, que había estado toda la tarde fuera desde que llegaron del colegio. Asique, cuando entró, pilló a ambas en aquel momento más entre madre e hija que entre familia de acogida y niña de acogida.

-Oh, no, Percy- le sonrió Sally cuando Annabeth se soltó del abrazo rápidamente- Solo estuvimos… charlando.- Annabeth la miró, pero sabía que conociendo a Percy, terminaría enterándose de lo que pasaba.

-Oh, ok. Entonces, ¿puedo hablar un momento con Annabeth?- se giró hacia él- Por favor.

-Os dejaré a solas entonces, tengo que preparar algunas cosas.

Tanto Percy como Annabeth no dijeron nada, solo asintieron mientras que se quedaban a solas en el salón. Percy se acercó, tomando el asiento antes de su madre y le sonrió un poco, tímidamente:

-He… hablado con Jason…- Annabeth se fue a adelantarse, pero Percy la tomó de la mano, cosa que la calló- Necesitaba, ¿vale? Él quiere hablar contigo… quiere arreglarlo todo…

Annabeth no respondió, si no que se tomó un momento para pensar. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida. Ya había decido hacerle frente a Luke, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Jason, aclarar sus sentimientos y quizás, así, poner un poco de fin a los problemas que tenía en su vida.

-¿De verdad quiere hablar conmigo?- le preguntó recordando lo ocurrido.

-Sí… Jason es un chico bueno… Los dos merecéis aclarar esta situación…

-¿Has ido a hablar con él… por mí?- Percy asintió cuando se iba a alejar de Annabeth, pero esta lo agarró más fuerte- ¿Por qué?

-… las cosas entre nosotros quizás no funcionen y… ¿quién sabe? Quizás, Jason es quién necesitas…

Aquella frase la marcó. ¿Estaba Percy dando por finalizada su lucha por su relación? No quería. Tampoco ella sabía si lo que sentía por él era verdadero o si sus sentimientos eran reales… pero sabía que necesitaba a Percy y no quería que él dejara de luchar por ella.

-Percy…

-Solo… arregla las cosas primero, ¿vale?- Annabeth no se atrevió a decir nada más, asique solo le asintió.

Percy se levantó, depositó un rápido beso sobre su frente y se marchó dejándola a solas. Miró su teléfono, ¿lo llamaba? Estaba nerviosa ante ello. No había dejado que le dijera quién era su hermana la realidad y encima le había admitido que le había engañado. Desde luego, cuando más rápido lo hiciera, mejor iba a ser. Asique, marcó rápidamente, esperando tener las fuerzas y la valentía suficiente para conseguirlo. Tenía, debía de hacerlo.

-Sabía que me llamarías enseguida- Annabeth sonrió tímidamente.

-Me conoces bien…- casi le susurró.

-Demasiado… diría yo…- enseguida notó el dolor en sus palabras- ¿Por qué no quedamos en el parque donde nos conocimos? Necesitamos hablar esto cara a cara, ¿no?- Annabeth no dudó un momento en aceptar.

-Claro… será lo mejor…- pero antes de que lo hiciera, sabía que le debía algo.

Salió nerviosa, pero cuando llegó al parque y observó a Jason ya esperándola, se puso aún más. No sabía que decirle, como actuar; solo que tenía que enfrentarse a las cosas a la cara y no darles de lado hasta que desaparezcan. Asique tomó aire profundamente y se acercó con aire decidido a Jason que se levantó nada más verla:

-Annabeth- le sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- le sorprendió su amabilidad- Lo siento- dijo antes que nada- De verdad, yo…

-Sé que estás enamorada de Percy- Annabeth enmudeció nada más lo escuchó decir aquello- Y… debería de haberlo visto en realidad…

-¿Perdón?

-No soy tonto, Annabeth. Percy te quiere mucho… se notó cuando vino a hablar conmigo- no dijo nada, todo aquello le estaba viniendo demasiado grande- Solo espero que lo vuestro funcione.

-Nunca podrá… soy su hermana…

-Técnicamente… no- la corrigió Jason enseguida- Solo… respóndeme a una cosa, ¿vale?- asintió no muy segura- ¿Sentiste lo mismo que conmigo? Cuando lo besaste…

Su mente le quería decir que no, que con Jason fue especial, pero, ¿a quién quería mentir? Percy había sido el especial, el que le había hecho querer más, el que le había hecho sentir segura. Quería a Percy aunque quisiera negarlo.

-No…- respondió finalmente- Pero quiera o no… Percy y yo nunca podremos tener nada…

-Si no luchas por ello- se acercó a ella, sonriéndole- En unos meses estarás fuera de la ley, lo que significa que no serás dependiente de nadie… Percy lo será mes o por ahí después que tú… Entonces, ¿por qué no luchar?

Annabeth, aunque no quiso, sonrió al solo pensar en aquello, pero intentó no hacerlo cuando volvió su mirada a Jason:

-Creía que ibas a estar más enfadado conmigo…

-No puedo cuando… el amor quizás llama más…- y de nuevo, hizo sentir a Annabeth fatal- Te quiero, pero sé que Percy y tú tenéis algo más fuerte que lo que nosotros quizás habríamos tenido. Cuidáis del otro… y se nota. Solo… prométeme que lucharás…

-Te lo prometo…- esta vez fue Annabeth la que dio un paso hacia delante para abrazarlo- Te quiero, Jason.- este le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Yo también te quiero…- a Annabeth se le partió el corazón cuando lo escuchó, pero, por suerte, tenía la solución perfecta.

Cuando vio Thalia aparecer, sonrió fuertemente, mirando a Jason que la miró sin saber exactamente por qué sonreía más de lo normal:

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó entonces extrañado.

-Te paré de decirle a Thalia la verdad… y creo que realmente… no soy nadie para prohibirle que sepa que no está sola- lo tomó, haciendo fuerza para volverlo y la señaló- Es hora de que la familia se reúna.

Jason la miró, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, Thalia ya se había acercado a ambos:

-Hey, chicos.

-Thalia- la saludó Annabeth- Jason tiene algo que decirte…

Y sin posibilidad de que dijera nada, dio un beso a la mejilla a ambos y salió corriendo no sin antes pararse en algún lugar donde no la vieran para poder espiar el momento. Ambos se miraron en un principio desconcertado, pero cuando la charla empezó, Thalia enseguida lo abrazó y, aunque no le viera el rostro, sabía que estaría llorando emocionada. Por suerte, aquella charla, no solo le había venido bien… sino que también le había venido para saldar problemas. Había conseguido recuperar la amistad por lo menos de Jason y conseguir que familia se reuniera.

Ahora, tenía que saldar otro problema, y ese era el de Percy y sus sentimientos. ¿Debía de luchar como le había hecho prometer Jason? Quería a Percy, le hacía sentir bien y prácticamente se había abierto con Percy más que con ninguna otra persona. ¿Por qué no luchar entonces? Toda su vida no había hecho nada porque siempre había creído que luchar solo hacía que las cosas salieran peor de lo que realmente estaban. Lucharía. Tenía razón Jason de todas formas. Sería mayor de edad en unos meses y Percy también. Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Cuando llegó, Sally ya había preparado la mesa y Percy jugaba con Nico a Playstation un rato. Annabeth se paró un momento para contemplar la escena y realmente sintió que si no fuera por las circunstancias… hubiera podido llamar aquella su familia.

-Annabeth, por fin llegas…- la saludó Sally- ¿Todo bien?

Miró a la señora Jackson y por primera vez, podía asentir y afirmar que las cosas parecían ir por un momento bien.

-Mejor que nunca.

-Perfecto. Entonces, chicos, dejad el jueguito y a comer- llamó a Percy y Nico.

-¡Una partida más, mamá!- como no, le pidió Nico.

-Anda, vamos, seguiremos después- Percy paró, tomando a Nico como si no fuera más que un papel, arrastrándolo hacia la mesa.

Annabeth lo miró mientras tomaba el asiento de delante, a lo que este le respondió con una simple sonrisa. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero quizás no era aquel el momento. Había salido de Jason, y sí, quería a Percy, pero quizás tomar las cosas con calma haría que después no se les escaparan de las manos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Annabeth volvió a su cuarto, dejando a Percy y Nico jugando mientras la señora Jackson terminaba de recoger los platos y demás. Había sido un día muy largo y en realidad, lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era acostarse en la cama y no pensar en nada. Le esperaba una buena, asique sería mejor que empezara a tomar fuerzas; pero como las preocupaciones eran aún más fuertes que el cansancio, Annabeth no conseguía dormir.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, optó por levantarte e ir por algo de comer o de beber. Cuando era pequeña y su padre aún la quería, las noches que no podía dormir siempre la conseguía calmar con un vaso de leche bien caliente. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún conseguía conservar sin sentirse mal.

Sin hacer ruido, cruzó el pasillo, llegando a la cocina que apenas se distinguía por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Aun así, la memoria ayudó en aquel caso, consiguiendo que llegara hasta ella sin tropezar. Casi le sorprendió aquello. Nunca se había quedado en una casa lo suficiente para poder recordarla de memoria. Allí, apenas un mes y había conseguido ya conocerla de memoria. Quizás, allí estaba su verdadero comienzo.

-No hará falta que te pare como la última vez, ¿no?

Annabeth tuvo que taparse su boca para no gritar del susto cuando escuchó la voz de Percy detrás de ella en el frigorífico.

-Dios, me has asustado- intentó distinguirlo entre la luz de la nevera y la del ventanal- ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Como tú, por lo que veo.- dijo encendiendo la luz.

-Tu madre…

-Puede pasarle un camión por encima que será difícil que despierte- se adelantó antes de que Annabeth le dijera nada.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Con?

-Jason- Annabeth asintió con pocas ganas- Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien.

-No… es solo que… lo arreglamos, somos amigos.- sonrió y antes de que dijera nada, prosiguió- Es solo que… me siento mal. Ni si quiera fueron unos días y…- su mirada le dijo todo lo demás a Percy que asintió entendiendo la situación perfectamente- ¿Entiendes?

-Yo nunca pretendía…

-Percy, no…- lo paró.- Percy, has estado para mí, siempre a mi lado y los sentimientos son algo que nunca se pueden negar- se acercó a él, posó su mano sobre su mejilla, hizo que sonriera- Aún no sé qué pasará, si esto es correcto o yo que sé. Solo… dejemos que pase lo que pase… Los dos la hemos jodido antes, ¿por qué no otra?

Percy corrió en busca del beso con ansias. Annabeth lo rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo en el beso. Tenía mil y una cosa en la mente, pero en aquel momento, solo quería disfrutar de Percy y sus labios. Le gustaba y aunque prácticamente, si no era adoptada antes de su cumpleaños; Percy era su hermano, no podía negar lo que sus sentimientos le decían.

Los dos se separaron casi sin respiración, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Annabeth sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Percy aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por lo que Annabeth lo besó de nuevo.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que se vino a su mente fue su beso con Percy. Aún no se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero en efecto, lo había hecho. Ahora, solo había que esperar y ver como lo conseguían.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida y tras vestirse, bajó para desayunar y prepararse para el colegio cuando se encontró con él:

-Hey- le sonrió.

-Hey- Annabeth le respondió tímida.

-¡Annabeth!- su madre los sobresaltó a ambos- ¿Eres tú?

-Em…- miró a Percy que intentaba no reír fuerte ante la situación- Sí, soy yo- casi se sintió como una estúpida con aquello- ¿Algún problema?

-Solo… ¿puedes bajar rápido?

Ambos se miraron extrañados cuando escucharon el tono en el que lo había dicho la señora Jackson. Aún así, Annabeth bajó rápidamente seguida de Percy cuando paró en seco.

-Annabeth…- la señora Jackson los miró-Lo siento.

Annabeth no la miró, su mirada estaba fija en los dos policías que la esperaban en el salón.

-Annabeth Chase, queda detenida por la agresión al señor Lucas Castellar- no había duda, estaban allí por ella.

* * *

**He estado leyendo los comentarios sobre mis faltas de ortografía y para mi defensa, os juro que no soy yo, es el maldito corrector del Word que me cambia como quiere la escritura. No sé si es porque es pirata o ni idea. He intentado corregirlo, pero a falta de tiempo con la universidad y ese problemilla, hasta ahora no he podido y para eso lo he hecho corriendo. De nuevo, lo siento si tengo errores de nuevo. Si no, dadme un poco más de tiempo e intentaré arreglarlo. **

**Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias y esperar que os siga gustando.**


	13. Orden de Alejamiento

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Lo que ocurrió fue como una especie de recuerdo borroso para Annabeth. Recordaba los agentes, la detención y la cara de Percy mientras buscaba en su madre alguna respuesta. Incluso cuando estaba lejos, Luke aún seguía fastidiando las cosas. De vuelta al reformatorio, la historia terminaba de nuevo donde había empezado. ¿Cómo podía aquello ser incluso posible? Tenía que hacer algo, hablar con su agente nada más llegara al reformatorio; aunque para su sorpresa, no fue al reformatorio donde la enviaron.

El coche de patrulla paró en una casa enorme, de dos plantas, donde en la puerta la esperaba su agente y una pareja ambos de mediana edad. Annabeth los miró a ambos antes de dirigirse a su agente de la condicional que le abrió paso, sentándola en el sillón de lo que parecía el salón de aquella casa:

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo Annabeth antes de que ninguno hablara.

-Annabeth- su agente fue el primero que abrió la boca- Luke ha presentado cargos y tras tus… antecedentes, la policía ha decidido… traerte a una casa para chicas especiales.

-¿Chicas especiales?- rió irónica mirando a la pareja- ¿Qué mierda es esta?

-Annabeth… Esta es una casa especial. Enseñamos a las niñas a entender que hay más cosas y mejores que…- el señor se adelantó hablándole dulcemente, pero Annabeth no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le comieran el coco.

-¿Que qué?- los miró enfadada- ¿Una casa donde me querían y me entendían?

-Annabeth, pegaste a Lucas…- le dijo esta vez la señora mayor.

-Después de que él me pegara, intentara violar y chantajear. No iba a permitir que él siguiera con todo- se giró hacia su agente, buscando algún punto de ayuda- Ya dije lo que me había hecho, ¿acaso no tengo posibilidad de defenderme?

-La tienes- la defendió- pero no hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Cuando se celebre el juicio.

Annabeth se desplomó sobre el sillón resoplando.

-Genial, solo genial- refunfuñó- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Por ahora, te quedarás arriba, junto a las chicas de la casa.- saltó la mujer mayor de nuevo- Compartirás habitación con Zöe Belladona. Harás tu vida, solo que verás las versiones más dulces de ella.

Annabeth no dijo nada, solo la miró y resopló:

-¿Dónde está mi habitación?

-Acompáñame- la mujer se levantó, siguiéndola Annabeth.

La habitación era pequeña, dos camas, dos roperos y dos escritorios frente a una ventana más bien compartida para ambos escritorios.

-Hey ropa en el armario y el horario se te entregará mañana, ¿vale? Tu compañera de habitación ha salido junto con las demás de excursión, asique podrás instalarte como tú quieras- no dijo nada, solo se tendió en la cama que había colocada en el lado donde se notaba que no había nadie- ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente, algo que Annabeth no devolvió:

-Eso dependerá de tu juicio…

Annabeth resopló. Aquello era lo que le esperaba. LA casa de los Jackson había sido lo mejor. Tenía a Sally, Nico y Percy ahora que habían arreglado las cosas. Tenía a sus amigos, tenía todo; pero por culpa de Luke, ahora había acabado en aquel lugar. Un lugar donde quizás antes habría pertenecido, pero ya no. Había cambiado, hasta ella misma lo notaba. Solo un mes y se sentía muchísimo mejor. Realmente las cosas se habían jodido, y mucho.

-Asique, tú eres la nueva.

Annabeth abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando vio a la chica sobre la otra cama:

-¿Perdona?- la miró extrañada.

-Zöe- se presentó acomodándose- ¿y tú eras?

-Annabeth- la miró extrañada- ¿Eres tú mi compañera de habitación?

-Ya se ve que sí- le sonrió- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿No haces muchas preguntas?- no tenían tanta confianza como para que ya estuviera preguntando tanto.

-Pues… no- rió.

Annabeth la miró, preguntándose si no tenía que darle una bofetada o esperar un poco a tranquilizarse y que no la metieran finalmente en el reformatorio sin necesidad de juicios.

-Una agresión a un tío después de que él me jodiera la vida, ¿tú?

-Me escapé para fugarme con un chico. Mis hermanas me cogieron y…- se calló, Annabeth la miró y raramente la entendió- LA familia puede encontrar buenas maneras de joderte algunas veces.

-Supongo…- solo le respondió tras un largo silencio.

Los dos primeros días fueron fatales para Annabeth. Las tareas de la casa eran simple, cocinar, limpiar y demás cuando le tocara en el horario. Era una especie de casa normal, solo que no tendría familia, solo conocidas. Las chicas, por suerte, eran fáciles de llevarse bien con ellas si sabías como actuar con cada una. La mayoría, aún estaba en la fase odio este lugar, por lo que Annabeth solo optó por llevarse bien con la que pasaría mayor tiempo: Zöe.

Aún así, tenía que admitir que aquel sitio la traía loca. Le hacía recordar mucho su pasado. Sus primeros días en el correccional. Sus primeros días en una casa de acogida donde odiaba todo. Quería estar fuera de ese lugar. Ver a Nico, Sally, Percy; sobre todo Percy. No sabía nada y no hacía falta ni pensar que estaría enfadado por no haberle contado antes lo que pasaba. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba saber que no la había jodido con aquella familia. Por lo que cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantó, pareció que todo aquello era una mala pesadilla de la que no parecía terminar, y aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que lo primero que vería aquella mañana no sería la sonrisa de Nico, o el olor del desayuno de Sally, ni siquiera Percy o Thalia.

-Vamos, tenemos que desayunar- Zöe le mandó el cojín despertándola del todo cuando le golpeó la cara- Hoy es día de visitas y tenemos que tener la casa limpia.

-¿Día de visitas?- no había escuchado aquello.

-Un derecho que no debes de tener cuando no te han dicho nada- Annabeth se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a ella violentamente- Hey. Está bien. El caso es que… dos veces al mes se nos permite se visitadas por nuestros familiares.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?

-Supongo que por tu situación…- Annabeth refunfuñó.

-Ahora vengo…

Bajó corriendo escaleras abajo, buscando a la señora Artemis, que era quien "ordenaba" en la casa. Esta estaba hablando con otra de las chicas cuando Annabeth casi la atacó:

-¿Por qué no se me informó de que podemos recibir visitas?

-Annabeth, la voz- le ordenó, pero esta no se iba a quedar tan tranquila.

-Las visitas… yo también tengo gente de la que necesito estar en contacto.

Artemis la miró y tras dejarle unos papeles a la chica, tomó a Annabeth para hablar a parte:

-Annabeth, tranquilízate.

-No quiero.

-Annabeth. Se te presentan cargos muy graves… y ver a gente.

-¿Gente?- de nuevo la cortó- Es mi familia de acogida, Sally es como una madre para mí, al igual que Nico y Percy…

-No estaría yo tan segura- aquello hizo que Annabeth se quedara callada- He recibido también tus notas de las sesiones de terapias a las que fuiste mandada. Tu terapeuta estaba preocupado de que hayas desarrollado de nuevo la misma obsesión que tuviste con Lucas…

-Ni compares a Luke y Percy- sabía que no debía de decir nada de aquello, pero debía de proteger a Percy- Percy es mi hermano… de acogida.

-¿Por qué preguntabas tanto por él?

-Estuvo en un psiquiátrico… claro que debía de estar preocupada por él.

Artemis y Annabeth se miraron fijamente. Annabeth había estado más de diez años lidiando con cosas así, no iba a ser una chica difícil de darse por vencida.

-Por ahora no puedes recibir ninguna visita, lo siento.- sentenció sin más, dejándola sola.- Solo de tu agente y cuando preparéis el caso del juicio.

Annabeth resopló, intentando tranquilizarse y no liarla más, aunque aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo acordado. Sin saber lo que hacer, volvió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde Zöe se terminaba de arreglar para bajar a desayunar.

-Por esa cara creo que la cosa no fue bien- Zöe bromeó, pero nada más Annabeth le dio una mirada de ultimátum se retrajo en su broma- Lo siento.- rió- ¿No fue bien?

-Fatal mejor dicho- respondió echándose sobre su cama de nuevo- No entiendo por qué otras tenéis ese privilegio y yo sin embargo tengo que quedarme sin ver a nadie.

-¿Cuál te dijo que era tu situación?

-Tengo el juicio asique… hasta que no den un veredicto- resopló- Otra cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a prepararme entonces para el juicio si no puedo ni ver a nadie?

-Tu agente vendrá con un abogado…

-No estaría tan segura- respondió acordándose de la vez que destrozó el coche de su padre- Los Jackson me habrían ayudado más que… todo este circo que hay montado…

Zöe no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada hasta que Artemis, la dueña de la casa, apareció en la puerta, cortando aquel momento:

-Chicas, hora de desayunar y preparar la casa- miró a Annabeth que la miraba seria y le respondió- Y tú mejor será que te duches y prepares. Que no recibas visitas no significa que no tengas que preparar la casa como las demás chicas de la casa.

Zöe la miró, esperando que Annabeth saltara, pero esta solo tomó aire, cogió su ropa para cambiarse, se acercó a Artemis y tras mirarla un momento, se dirigió hacia la ducha no sin antes ver por el rabillo la risilla de Zöe.

Annabeth había pasado mucho durante aquellos años. Había visto a los niños biológicos de las familias recibir más atenciones que ella, ser tratada como una basura, recibir muchas palizas las veces que la metían en el reformatorio por culpa de mirar a quien no debía como no debía; pero ver todas aquellas chicas, ser visitadas por sus familiares, fue algo que la superó. Con la señora Jackson por primera vez había encontrado familia, había encontrado gente que la quería y la protegía. Por primera vez, y eso le había señalado. Ahora, ver toda aquella gente y verse ella misma, sola, sin nadie y sin ni siquiera saber si tras tres días, la señora Jackson estaría preocupada por ella o si quiera sabría dónde estaba; le hacía sentir mal.

-¿estás bien?- se le acercó Zöe mientras Annabeth observaba las familias felices sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿Tú que crees?- le respondió sin ganas.- Aunque tú tampoco estarás muy contenta, ¿no?- le recordó su situación.

-Si, bueno. Mis hermanas ni me ven y mis padres tampoco, pero…- la giró un poco, señalando al final de la sala donde un chico alto, fuerte y de buen ver- siempre lo tendré a él.

-¿El chico con el que te fugaste?- asintió- ¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Bueno… siempre se puede decir que la chica de las hermanas tiene un hermano.

Annabeth tuvo que sonreír ante aquello mientras observó este reunirse con él. No pudo evitar acordarse de Percy. ¿La estaría buscando? ¿Estaría haciendo algo siquiera para encontrarla? Mejor no sería pensar en ello. Estaría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar dependiendo de cómo se diera el juicio. Asique, lo mejor que debía de hacer era mantener su mente tranquila. Si después de tres días estaba así, no podía ni pensar como estaría después de dos semanas.

Mucho no haría allí, viendo toda aquella gente, asique optó simplemente por volver a su habitación y descansar hasta la hora de cenar donde ya volverían a estar las demás chicas de nuevo.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio y miró hacia la calle. No había mucha gente, un par de niños que jugaban con una de las chicas de la casa, algún que otro vecino que se dedicaba a arreglar el jardín y Percy.

-Percy- se levantó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Su primera acción fue correr hacia él, pero ¿debía? Tenía que dejarlo a parte si no quería verlo involucrado con Luke.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando quiso darse cuenta, enseguida se vio corriendo escaleras abajo, con un par de miradas incrédulas que la seguían, entre ellas, la de la señora Artemis. A Annabeth no le importó. Corrió, abrió la puerta y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Percy, corrió aún más, con su un nudo en su estómago que tan pronto sintió los brazos de Percy a su alrededor, se deshizo de momento.

Volver a notar su olor, su presencia la tranquilizó. Percy, al igual que ella, enterró su rostro sobre su cuello, recordando su perfume como Annabeth lo hacía. Tanto uno como el otro se fundieron en el abrazo mientras la mirada de la mitad de las chicas de la casa, los veían junto a la señora Artemis. Annabeth sabía que se iba a meter en problemas, pero no le importó.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo, ¿vale?- le decía Percy aferrándose a ella- Solo aguanta, ¿vale?- Annabeth lo miró y asintió- Prométeme que aguantarás…- agarró su rostro entre sus manos- Te quiero, no lo olvides.

En ese momento Annabeth no le importó nada y lo besó tan fuerte como pudo.

-No me olvides, por favor…- le susurró antes de que Artemis la agarrara.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron antes de que esta se girara hacia la señora Artemis. Estaban metidos en un gran problema:

-Perdonad…- ambos la miraron, asustados, sin saber que decir- Annabeth, ¿qué se supones que estás haciendo?

-Lo siento… se que no debía de haber salido de la casa- lo único que quería era desviar la atención de Percy y meterse de nuevo en la casa.

-Aún más estando en tu condición. ¿No sabes que con causas así, puedes ir directamente al reformatorio?

-Ella no ha hecho nada- desgraciadamente, Percy saltó.

Artemis se giró hacia Percy, echándole una mirada asesina antes de mirarlo de pies a cabeza:

-¿Y usted quién se supone que es?

-Su…

-Nadie- Annabeth no supo lo que iba a decirle, pero si Percy ya tenía antecedentes de locura o como fuese; lo último que le servía era aquello- Por favor, ¿podemos volver a la casa?

Pero los esfuerzos de Annabeth por apartar la atención de él, resultaron inútiles cuando Artemis lo volvió a observar ahora más detalladamente y pareció reconocerlo:

-Ahora sé quién eres- "mierda" fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Annabeth cuando escuchó aquello- Perseus Jackson, ¿no es así?

-¿La conozco?- Annabeth lo miró, rogando que no continuase.

-No, pero conozco tu caso- Percy se tensó cuando miró a ambos- No voy a decir por ahora nada porque conozco tú caso y el de ella- Annabeth casi no podía respirar, ¿por qué todo le salía tan mal?- y no quiero pensar lo que no debo. Solo os pediré dos cosas. Una es que te marches…

-Pero…

-Percy- sabía que tampoco ella debía cogerle de mano en aquel caso, pero debía de parar Percy sí o sí- Por favor- hizo que la mirara- Vete, estaré bien. Tendré el juicio y saldré bien, ¿vale? Solo mantente al margen.

-Annabeth, sabes lo que Luke es capaz…

-Lo sé, pero me he defendido de él antes y lo haré ahora…

Percy siguió sin convencerse. Miró a Artemis que no apartaba la vista de él y aunque al principio Annabeth pensó que se iría sin montar más problemas tal y como estaba la situación, volvió sus ojos sobre Annabeth una vez más y aceptó, no sin antes besarla ante todos los presentes, incluso Artemis que lo apartó fuertemente, llevándose a Annabeth que solo volvió su rostro hacia Percy una vez más antes de ser encerrada en la casa, donde las familias, que habían visto todo, cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras que Annabeth era prácticamente arrastrada hacia lo que era un pequeño despacho que utilizaba Artemis, casi en el ático de la casa.

-Annabeth, se tu historia y sé que desde que estás en aquella casa, tus registros han ido a mejor- la sentó frente a su escritorio mientras Annabeth la miraba dirigirse hacia su asiento- Asique voy a darte la oportunidad de que me lo expliques todo lo que está sucediendo. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación?

-Si se refiere a Percy y Reyna; sí, la conozco- respondió sin contemplaciones- Pero tiene que prometerme que si le cuento la verdad, no pasará nada a Percy.

Artemis la miró, dudó por un momento, pero no respondió. Suspiró:

-Dime lo que está pasando…

-Percy y yo… bueno. Estamos juntos, al menos, eso creo… PERO- se adelantó antes de que Artemis si quiera abriera la boca para recordarle lo que pasó- es de mutuo acuerdo si es lo que está buscando. Percy me ha ayudado, él ha sido hermano, confidente y amante a la vez…. No sé lo que pasó con él antes, pero le prometo que Percy es el mejor chico que he conocido….

Artemis se quedó en silencio, mirándola, y de nuevo, sin decir nada hasta que:

-Déjame sola…- ordenó.

Annabeth no quería darle más vueltas al tema. Solo asintió, se levantó sin decir nada, dejando a la jefa del lugar a solas. Artemis, por un momento se quedó pensativa, sin decir palabra, mirando el teléfono. Tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Era su trabajo:

-Jurisdicción. Sí. Quiero una orden de alejamiento… ¿nombre? Perseus Jackson.


	14. Olvidémonos de quienes somos

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

A la mañana siguiente, Annabeth despertó como sacada de una pesadilla, solo que ésta era más real que nunca. Se sentía casa, sin ganas de hacer nada, solo quería estar en la cama metida, pero desgraciadamente, tenía tareas aquella mañana: cuidar del jardín trasero; lo que se traducía por cortar el césped y regar las plantas.

No le quedaba otra que levantarse de la cama.

A penas sin desayunar, incluso después de que Zöe insistiera en que debía de comer algo más, salió al jardín. Prácticamente estaba perfecto, pero después del día anterior, mejor no desobedecer más órdenes. Empezó primero con el césped. Después seguiría con el riego. Quizás, hasta podía cortarle algunas flores que empezaban a aflorar y hacerle un poco el papel de niña buena a la jefa de la casa. Nunca viene nada mal.

La máquina arrancó poco a poco cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de que al final de la hilera de piedras que había en el filo, casi al lado de la pared que delimitaba el terreno, había algo. Parecía una figura, como un muñeco; una figura que enseguida reconoció: la pequeña Atenea que Nico le había comprado cuando fue de excursión al museo con la señora Jackson.

La cuestión era, ¿qué hacía allí?

Annabeth se acercó, observando que nadie la viera y la tomó. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? La última vez que lo vio, descansaba sobre el cabezal de su cama. Aunque cuando se giró y lo vio, realizó que no solo no había venido "misteriosamente" hasta allí. Había traído algo: un móvil, su móvil que traía un mensaje pegado:

-Necesitamos hablar, por favor. Firmado, Percy- miró el teléfono.

Necesitaba llamarlo. Llamar a Thalia, Clarisse, cualquiera que le pudiera ayudar.

-Annabeth- se giró asustada, guardando el móvil que casi lo tira cuando Zöe se aceró- Esto… tienes visita…

-¿Qui.. Quién?- intentó sonar tranquila, aunque no podía.

-Tu padre.- Annabeth se quedó blanca, cosa que notó su amiga- ¿Es malo?

-¿Viene solo?- negó.

-Un tipo enchaquetado y otra señora.

Annabeth suspiró. Su padre, antes de prácticamente echarla fuera de casa, se había llegado a casar y nunca se llevaron bien la una con la otra. Si había venido con ella también, la cosa iba a terminar desde luego mal.

-Ahora voy…

Aunque en realidad, lo menos que le apetecía en aquel momento era ver al causante de que estuviera en aquella situación. Camino sin embargo hacia el salón donde se lo encontró. Después de tantos años, tan cambiado, casi ni podía reconocerlo. Sentimiento que era mutuo cuando su padre la vio. Le sonrió, pero tanto él como ella sintieron que eran desconocidos el uno para el otro.

Por suerte, cuando observó quién venía con él, su rostro se alegró. No era la mujer con quién se había casado su padre, era la señora Jackson que le sonrió igualmente cuando Annabeth la vio y prácticamente, fue corriendo a abrazarla:

-Señora Jackson… la extrañé- no dudó en decir.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, cariño.- la tomó del rostro, sonriendo un poco antes de borrar la sonrisa- pero me temo que traigo malas noticias.

Annabeth entonces miró Sally, su padre después junto con el abogado:

-¿Qué pasa?- Annabeth los miró.

-¿no vas a saludar?- su padre le respondió, cosa que Annabeth ignoró.

-Prefiero saber lo que pasa.

-Señor Jackson… si me permite…- se adelantó la señora Jackson- me gustaría decírselo yo.- ambas se miraron y fue entonces cuando comprendió que la cosa se había puesto peor- Annabeth… Percy tiene una orden de alejamiento… no puede estar a menos de cien metros de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la mirada de los presente lo dijo todo- Esperad, esperad… sé que está mal, pero Percy no está nada como lo describieron con Reyna…

-Annabeth, Percy es un chico con problemas.- saltó el señor Jackson.

-Al igual que yo- lo cortó.

-Cariño…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso- la cortó Annabeth- Señora Jackson, le aseguro…- no podía creerse lo que iba a decir, pero debía de defenderlo- Quiero a Percy, me ha hecho sentir como nunca antes lo hizo… no era mi intención.

La señora Jackson no respondió, giró la cabeza de nuevo al padre de ella y espero que este le diera la oportunidad o su consentimiento para decir algo:

-Annabeth… tu padre quiere llevarte de nuevo. No volverás después del juicio a casa… lo siento.

-¿QUÉ?- miró a ambos- No puede ser cierto.

-Lo es, Annabeth- la cabeza de esta empezó a dar vueltas cuando escuchó aquello- Percy Jackson es un chico con problemas psicológicos del que te has enamorado además de ser tu… "hermano" de acogida…

-Y tú eres el jodido cabrón que me echó de casa solo porque fui un jodido error en tu vida….

-Destruiste mi coche…

-Y lo volvería hacer si tuviera la ocasión.

-¿A caso no quieres volver a casa?

Aquella pregunta le dolió a Annabeth más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía creer que se la hubiera escuchado pronunciar:

-Ese honor se perdió en el momento en el que me diste a asuntos sociales.

Annabeth zanjó la conversación marchándose prácticamente corriendo hacia su cuarto sin darles la posibilidad de decirle una palabra más. Cuando la vio Zöe enseguida entendió que algo malo había sucedido y aunque quiso preguntarle, cuando la vio, enseguida supo que lo que necesitaba era un abrazo. Annabeth sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y dio gracias que supiese lo que hacer:

-Odio este lugar- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué pasó?- Zöe cerró la puerta, dejándolas un poco más aisladas.

-Lo peor, ¿sabes?

-¿Tan malo fue?- asintió.- Lo siento…- pero le negó.

-No te preocupes… mi error solo fue amar a la persona equivocada…- Annabeth cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y refunfuñó.

-Eso sería si la persona que quieres es una persona abusiva- Zöe se acercó, sentándose junto a Annabeth en la cama, sonriéndole un poco- Vi cómo te lanzaste contra aquel chico… No preguntaré si lo quieres… si no si lo amas.

Annabeth sonrió. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que él había hecho por ella, solo tenía agradecimiento por él. Agradecimiento y amor. La forma en la que la besaba, en la que la hacía sonreír, en la que siempre la apoyaba pasase lo que pasase, le hacía sentir en el cielo. Muchas veces había leído que era así como te hacía sentir alguien a quien quieres; y si es así como te sientes, entonces sí, lo que sentía por Percy era total y puro amor.

-Sí… amo a Percy.

-Entonces, coge ese móvil y quedad ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del móvil?- tenía que controlar sus reflejos desde luego.

-Solo digamos que soy más ninja de lo que creía.- Annabeth dio gracias por aquel momento de felicidad y poder reír ante todo aquello.

Sacó el móvil y Zöe, sacándole una última sonrisa antes de dejarle a solas, buscó el teléfono de Percy y lo llamó rápidamente. Cada pitido, le hacía sentir más nerviosa, tanto, que hasta que no escuchó su voz; no sonrió:

-¿Annabeth?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- ambos rieron, de pura alegría.

-Dios, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó ansioso.

-Lo estoy. ¿Y tú? Escuché lo de la orden. Lo siento…

-No, es tú culpa, ¿me escucha?

-Percy…

-Quiero verte- Annabeth cerró sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas- por favor.

-Yo también quiero verte, ¿pero cómo?

-Ésta noche, en la calle detrás de la casa. Te escapaste una vez… no me dirás que no a esta, ¿no?

Annabeth sonrió recordando aquel pequeño momento. Un momento en el que pensó que Percy iba a ser un total y absoluto idiota. ¿Quién le iba a decir que casi 2 meses después iba a estar de esta manera?

-Esta noche- asintió.

-Estupendo. Tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-Espero que sea buena.

- Lo será…- Annabeth notó sus mejillas arder.

-Annabeth…- Zöe apareció abriendo un poco la puerta- que viene…- ésta enseguida asintió volviendo a Percy.

-Percy, tengo que cortar…

-Lo entiendo, pero no olvides, por favor.

-No lo haré- lo prometió- y Percy…- merecía escucharlo- Yo también te quiero.

Y aunque no se vieron las caras, Annabeth podía asegurar que la estúpida sonrisa había quedado tanto en los rostros de él como el de ella, aunque en el de ella por menos tiempo cuando Zöe entró corriendo.

-¿Cómo fue?- por suerte, no porque Artemis fuera a pillarlas.

-Bien, creo que bien, por primera vez…- dije segura y sonriente- pero… quizás necesitaré tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

Tiempo atrás, su amiga le había contado que había conocido a alguien que ya llevaba un tiempo en aquella casa entre entradas y venidas entre delitos, por lo que seguramente, era la única que la podía ayudar a escaparse de aquella casa. Asique le contó una manera fácil. Ahora mismo aquella manera era la que necesitaba. Por lo que le contó lo que pasaba sin contemplaciones, esperando que pudiera ayudarla:

-Dios, estáis peor que Romeo y Julieta.

-Más bien que Bonnie y Clyde- suspiró- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

-Pues claro que te ayudaré. Además. Solo tienes que bajar a las doce de la noche que es cuando Artemis está en el apogeo de sus pastillas para dormir a la ventana que hay en la cocina. Saltas y estarás libre…

-Se vé… fácil.- tuvo que admitir cuando escuchó aquello.

-Le tomó casi un año encontrar el camino…

-Perdón- rió un poco sin en cambio.

-Solo sé rápida.

-Lo seré… y Zöe… gracias.- la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy para lo que sea.

Annabeth pudo concentrarse el resto del día incluso cuando se obligó a atender cuando Artemis la obligó a una sesión de psicología para continuar con su evaluación. Aun así, o ésta no quiso darle importancia al absentismo que sufría Annabeth aquella mañana por todo lo que estaba pasando, o no se dio cuenta porque el día pasó y Artemis no le dirigió la palabra con respecto al tema. Sabía que estaría enfadada con la orden de alejamiento. Hasta ella sabía que era mejor no hablarle.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, Zöe bajó con ella poco a poco hacia la cocina, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible:

-¿Seguro que por aquí puedo escapar?- preguntó antes de irse para estar más segura.

-Sí, tranquila- prometió una vez más Zöe- es una ventana lateral y da directamente al callejón, fuera del jardín. Solo te aconsejo una cosa: corre lo más que puedas sin hacer ruido. Es mejor que Artemis te pille fuera que no escapándote.

-Está bien…- sonrió trepando.

-Suerte chica- fueron las últimas palabras de Zöe antes de empujarla.

Por suerte, Annabeth aterrizó junto a bolsas de basuras que para su suerte, solo eran periódicos viejos. Miró a un lado y a otro y casi le pareció imposible estar fuera de aquella casa después de haber estado casi una semana encerrada en ella sin contar el momento con Percy.

Y Percy, casi se le olvidaba.

Se levantó trabajosamente, empezando a correr hacia donde le estaría esperando Percy en aquellos momentos. Nada la molestaba, ni el aire que le empezaba a faltar en los pulmones cuando dobló la esquina hacia la calle donde estaría esperándola supuestamente.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurró un poco para si misma cuando lo empezó a buscar.

-Perdona. ¿has visto a una chica muy guapa por aquí? Había quedado con ella.

Annabeth se giró, se sonrieron y poco tiempo les bastó para echarse uno encima del otro para besarse. Ésta le agarró fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia sí misma aguantando la respiración en el beso:

-Creía que no vendrías.- le acarició Annabeth en la mejilla- Lo siento mucho otra vez por lo de la orden. Yo…

-Hey, hey,hey, tranquila- la cortó Percy robándole un beso que la tranquilizó de nuevo- No pienses nada de eso ahora o esta noche al menos, ¿vale?- Annabeth le asintió lentamente mirándolo- Quiero enseñarte algo, pero para ello debo pedirte una cosa primero…

-¿Qué?- aguantó la sonrisilla que le venía.

-Olvidémonos de quienes somos por esta noche, ¿vale? No pasa nada… Quiero que sepas lo que sería una verdadera relación con Perseus Jackson si nada de esto ocurriera.

Annabeth no lo dudó ni un segundo:

-Está bien- se separó de él un momento y le extendió la mano- Annabeth Chase, encantada de conocerte.- Percy la miró y tras un "¿por qué no?", le estrechó ésta.

-Perseus Jackson. Aunque puedes llamarme Percy.- los dos rieron antes sus tonterías antes de fundirse de nuevo en otro beso.- Ahora… quiero que me permitas pedirte otra cosa…

-Pides tú mucho esta noche…- le bromeó Annabeth.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré…

Y tras ponerle ojos de perrito, cosa que Annabeth no pudo resistir, tuvo que terminar aceptando. ¿Por qué no se le resistía nada de aquel chico?

-Déjame que te tape los ojos, quiero llevarte a un lugar secreto- respondió sacando un largo pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Y como ya había aceptado a esto, Annabeth no le quedó otra que girarse y aceptar a lo que Percy quisiera.

-¿No harás nada de lo que me arrepienta, no?- no pudo evitar bromear Annabeth.

-¿Algo como matarte y luego esconder tu cuerpo en una fosa común?- Percy, como no, le siguió el juego; había extrañado aquellos momentos- Solo confía en mí- deslizó la mano por el brazo de Annabeth hasta tomarla- ¿Lo haces?

-Sin dudarlo- le apretó fuertemente.

-Está bien, con cuidado- la llevó poco a poco hasta lo que Annabeth notó una moto- Espera, te ayudo- pero antes de que si quiera la montara, Annabeth lo paró.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Annabeth lo escuchó reír antes de que la ayudara a subir:

-Digamos que Chris Rodríguez tiene un corazón también…

-¿Chris? ¿Significa que saben dónde estoy?

-No exactamente- Percy se montó delante, guiándola para que se agarrara a él- Solo lo saben Thalia y Jason… Están como locos intentando hacer algo para sacarte…

-¿De verdad?- después de lo de Jason, casi no podía creerlo.

-Somos familia después de todo…

Cuando oyó aquello, Annabeth recordó las palabras de su padre "hermano". No le había querido dar cuenta, pero su padre tenía razón de todas formas. Cuando entras en una casa de acogida, terminan siendo tus hermanos y hermanas. Nico lo era. ¿Y Percy? Su padre también le había dicho que volvería a casa, pero aquello terminaría de todos modos siendo peor. Él no dejaría volver a verlo y, lo que era peor, seguramente la obligaría a vivir en California donde había escuchado que se habían mudado.

A veces, tanto el remedio como la enfermedad eran cosas difíciles de manejar.

-¿Annabeth?

-¿Qué?- la pilló desprevenida.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí- se aferró más a él, abrazándolo, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su espalda- Como dijiste, esta noche solo estamos tú y yo, ¿no? Nadie más…

-Nadie más- le repitió con sus mismas palabras, posando un suave beso sobre su frente- Agárrate.

Annabeth se agarró fuertemente y en unos pocos segundos, sintió el viento y la velocidad. Era una sensación rara y distinta incluso cuando apenas podía ver nada a su alrededor. Sentía la libertad, la sensación de ser imparable, algo que desde que Luke volviera a su vida, no volvió a sentir.

Percy sentía sus brazos alrededor de él, fuerte, como no queriendo dejarlo escapar y lo hacía sentir feliz. Annabeth lo había hecho sentir de nuevo libre, sin ataduras, algo que Reyna le había hecho sentir. Con ella había sido algo malvado, siempre lo había manipulado hasta el punto de sentir que sin ella nunca sería nada. Con Annabeth, había luchado por lo que había querido, incluso había sentido que quizás, solo podrían ser "hermanos de acogida" si nunca lo suyo funcionaba. Desde luego, con ella si había sido que había sido él.

No había nadie en la calle y el ruido de la moto rompía el silencio de la noche. Percy lo había preparado todo. La escena, el lugar y todo estaba listo; todo menos algo que ninguno de los dos habría imaginado. En las sombras, apenas unos metros, Luke, magullado, lo había visto todo, y no se iba a quedar sin aprovechar la oportunidad:

-Estación de policía… Quisiera denunciar una violación de una orden de alejamiento. ¿El nombre del individuo? Perseus Jackson... Sí. Se ha escapado con Annabeth Chase y temo que le haga daño...- y sin más, colgó- No vas a conseguir ser feliz mientras yo esté vivo, Annabeth...


	15. Noche de amor

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

Annabeth parpadeó varias veces antes de que su mandíbula se abriera d incredulidad cuando observó el lugar. Era una pequeña cabaña que más bien parecida sacada de lugares como Hawái. Al fondo, había una gran chimenea encendida que alumbraba un pequeño picnic con velas incluidas. Annabeth sabía que Percy realmente era un chico especial, pero cuando observó aquella escena, le pareció que Percy era un Romeo en toda su encarnación.

Al otro lado, había la cama más grande que jamás habría imaginado. Sábanas blancas como la nieve y rodeada con telas haciendo que luciera como una auténtica cama de princesa medieval. Y aún quedaba lo más asombroso. Al fondo, se ubicaba el mar.

-El mar…- era la primera vez que Annabeth lo veía.

-Es mi lugar favorito. Cuando mamá me veía muy consumido por los problemas, me solía traer aquí- se le unió a ella contemplando el mar- Era de mis abuelos, pero se lo dejaron a mi madre.

-Es un lugar precioso, la verdad- Annabeth aprovechó el momento y lo agarró del brazo, dejándose caer sobre él- Realmente lo necesitaba…- suspiró- Gracias.

-Te lo merecías…- ambos se miraron- Te quiero, Annabeth.

Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que se lo oía decir, al menos en persona y en un momento en el que no había mil ojos puestos sobre ellos:

-Yo también te quiero.- repitió besándolo.- ¿Cómo está Nico?

-Bien…, pero te extraña… al igual que todos.

-Yo también los extraño- habían empezado a convertirse en su familia de todos modos- ¿Saben lo que me pasó, a parte de Jason y Thalia?- negó.

-No… mamá me lo pidió- respondió- Al principio porque creí porque se lo habría aconsejado el abogado, pero parece no mencionar nada del tema….- Annabeth bajó su mirada, parecía que Percy no sabía nada de lo que había pasado aquella mañana- ¿Annabeth?

-¿Por qué no vamos dentro?- sería mejor cuando recibiera la noticia.

-Claro- aceptó sin rechistar, entrando tras ella.

Ambos se sentaron frente al fuego, tomándose Annabeth un momento para notar la calidez del momento. El mar a un lado, la calidez del fuego, y el abrazo de Percy que se unió después cuando se sentó tras ella, abrazándola.

-Percy… mi padre vino a visitarme esta mañana.

-¿De verdad?- se giró hacia ella- Eso es fantástico…

-No te creas- suspiró- Vino… porque…- se giró- Regreso a casa.

-¿Qué?- se alegró- eso es mucho mejor…- pero tan pronto vio el gesto en el rostro de Annabeth, se paró a si mismo- Annabeth, ¿qué es lo que no me estás contando?

-Vino con tu madre… y es porque me llevará a casa… a California.

-¿California? ¿por qué tan lejos?

-Porque es donde vive. En realidad, quería ver ido allí porque… bueno, quería reencontrarme de nuevo con él y mostrarle que ya no lo necesitaba; pero el caso es que ahora... La cosa será para siempre, porque no querrá que te vea.- Percy se confundió aún más- Sabe lo de tu historia con Reyna…

-Reyna es cosa del pasado…

Percy la intentaba convencer, pero Annabeth, aun así, sacó algo más: la supuesta paternidad que tendría con Reyna. No quiso pensar en el tema. En realidad, era lo que menos quería, pero aquella tarde lo había estado pensando. Sí, muchas parejas estaban juntas teniendo una de las partes hijos, pero el caso de Percy era extremo. Tenía que saber la historia por Percy, si no se iba a volver loca. ¿Qué mejor posibilidad que aquel momento? Pocos serían los momentos que tendrían juntos si toda aquella locura continuaba. ¿por qué no ir cerrando preguntas entre ellos mientras pudiera?

-Grover me contó que…

-Podría haber un hijo- Percy lo trajo a la luz sin necesidad de Annabeth- es solo la historia que se enteró. Hay más. ¿por qué no me preguntaste a mí directamente?

-¿Y que te iba a decir? Me odiabas cuando nos conocimos. Perdona, sé que me odias, pero ¿me podrías contar la historia de que posiblemente podrías ser un maniaco que es padre incluido?

Percy la miró por un momento y aunque por segundos Annabeth pensó que le iba a gritar, comenzó a reír como si sus palabras hubieran sido menos que un chiste.

-Reyna no solo estuvo conmigo…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… bueno. En aquella época, también estuvo con otro tipo… Incluso me obligo a darle una paliza ya que me mintió diciendo que ambos estuvieron juntos después de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos... Eran historias que se inventaba para después... controlarme como hizo durante toda nuestra realción.- Annabeth empezó a darles vuelta la cabeza, mucha información y toda seguía- Pero resumiendo… no hay nada. Por aquel tiempo incluso yo mismo me mentía. Creeme, si hubiera un hijo que además fuese mío, lo sabría.

-¿Y sí…?

-Annabeth- la paró, la tomó de las manos e hizo que lo mirara- Olvídate de Reyna, es cosa del pasado, ¿está claro? En este momento solo importamos tú y yo, ¿entendido? Nadie más.

-Está bien- le sonrió finalmente- Tú y yo.

-Pues sí y para que quedemos inmortalizados para siempre- volvió a su posición anterior y sacó su teléfono- Vamos a inmortalizar este recuerdo.

-Dios, y creía que yo era romántica…

-¿Romántica?- ironizó bromeando- A ver, dime algo romántico.

-¿Romántico?- Annabeth lo miró, sonrió y le tomó la cámara- Decirlo no lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo…

Percy la miró intrigado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se lanzó a él, besándolo y tomando una foto, cosa que llevaría a una sesión en toda regla. Primero abrazados, luego el uno al otro hasta que empezó un juego de pilla-pilla entre los dos y cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta, corrían por la casa lanzándose fotos y riendo.

Nunca se lo habían pasado tan bien el uno ni el otro. Annabeth prácticamente se olvidaba del mundo que existía tras ella. Percy, por fin podía respirar libremente y es que como Annabeth, él también estaba viviendo su infierno y es que Sally no solo se enteró de que ambos estaban juntos, si no también que Percy había tenido algo que ver en la agresión de Luke. Sally había preferido guardar silencio, pero solo porque Percy se lo había pedido tras hacerle prometer que nunca más la vería; pero el amor es el amor y aunque intentes apartar a los amantes más desesperados de la historia, el amor siempre encuentra un camino para unir dos corazones solitarios.

Entre juego y juego, ambos terminaron saltando sobre la cama donde Annabeth quedó atrapada entre Percy y la cama, haciendo que el celular terminara rodando fuera de la cama, cosa que no les importó. Ambos se habían quedado mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Los dos lo querían, ninguno se atrevían:

-Eres romántico, pero no sabes como ir al grano en estos casos- lo probó Annabeth levantando sus manos sobre su cintura hasta agarrarlo a él por ésta.

-Quería tratarte como una dama-le siguió el juego cuando en un rápido movimiento, él fue el quedó bajo ella- pero esta noche, dejaré que la experta lo haga…

Annabeth se acercó, buscando el beso, pero lo paró antes de que éste llegara a ellos:

-¿Por qué no somos los dos los profesionales?

Ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja antes de que se volvieran a fundir de nuevo en un beso. Las manos de Percy empezaron a actual, levantando la camisa de Annabeth poco a poco. Ésta lo notaba y con la piel erizándose a medida que la piel quedaba al aire, alzó los brazos, quedándose en sujetador frente a ella. Percy se alzó para el beso después de que Annabeth también se lanzara por su camisa.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, alzando su respiración a medida que los dos sentían las caricias del otro por su cuerpo. Annabeth jugaba con el pelo de Percy, perdiéndose en su olor como él lo hacía a medida que bajaba por su mejilla, su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Annabeth intentaba aguantar su respiración, pero poco a poco el deseo la llamaba y enseguida soltó un gemido ahogado que hizo que Percy lo sintiera aún más. Entonces, lleno de deseo, la giró de nuevo, quedando de nuevo sobre ella.

-Eres bueno, sesos de alga…- le bromeó.

-¿Es eso acaso un insulto?- pero no le respondió cuando volvió por la boca de Percy.

Poco a poco, alzó sus brazos a medida que Percy subía los suyos por el filo de su figura hasta llegar a sus manos, haciendo que las alzara por encima de su cabeza. Dejó su boca, pero tan solo para posarla por su cuerpo, besando cada parte, quitándole el sostén, jugando ahora, haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran, no aguantaba más.

Pronto los pantalones fueron fuera y cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos quedaron desnudos frente al otro. Annabeth notaba como incluso Percy lo quería tanto como ella. Lo volvió a mirar y notó el temor en él, pero el beso de ella hizo que siguiera.

Tomó de la mesilla de noche un preservativo y rápidamente volvió a Annabeth.

-¿Estás segura?

Annabeth le asintió.

-Quiero estar contigo, Percy- le susurró a su oído, introduciendo los dedos por su cabello a medida que Percy lo hacía en ella.

Annabeth soltó un gemido corto que pronto se vio cortando por los besos de Percy que empezó a moverse poco a poco sobre ella. Annabeth lo notaba sobre su cintura, su pecho, los labios jugando con estos a medida que el ritmo se hacía más frenético. Percy ahogaba sus gemidos sobre su cuello, oliendo su aroma, empapándose de aquel momento. La respiración era ligera, rápida hasta que empezaron a gemir más y más fuerte.

Annabeth lo agarró fuertemente hacia ella, llegando el momento, notando Percy como hincaba las uñas sobre su piel, haciendo que pegara su cuerpo más sobre ella no porque aquello doliera, si no porque era un dolor bueno. Algo que había buscado.

Un movimiento más y más rápido hasta que casi sin respiración, Annabeth y Percy llegaron a la vez. Era bueno, muy bueno. Annabeth quería bromearle sobre ello, pero en aquel momento solo podía mirarlo y sonreírle. Eran dos tontos enamorados que habían consumido su amor fuera de la ley. Si aquello era un sueño, lo mejor sería que nadie la despertara porque nunca iba a querer despertar.

-¿Qué?- Percy la miró, con el mismo gesto en sus labios de tonto enamorado.

-Nada… solo que… nunca pensé que terminaríamos de esta manera, ¿sabes? Aún más cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos.- se acercó a él, dejándose cobijar entre sus brazos y las sábanas de aquella cama.

-Del amor al odio se dice que solo hay un paso- le dio un rápido beso sobre su frente- Nosotros lo dimos… Valió la pena, ¿no crees?

-Ya lo creo…- alzó su cabeza para darle otro beso.

No podría si decir que por cansancio o por el ejercicio extra, pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Annabeth se despertó cuando en un giro, encontró la parte de Percy vacía. Prácticamente, estaba sola en aquel lugar. ¿Dónde estaría Percy?

Observó la cama y aún sus ropas estaban por el lugar. Entonces, ¿dónde estaría él?

-¿Percy?- ató las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a buscarlo no sin antes encontrarse una pequeña sorpresa mañanera.

Sobre la mesa del desayuno, había un desayuno recién preparado. Annabeth tuvo que mirar dos veces el reloj. Ni siquiera eran poco más que las seis y media de la mañana, aunque tenía que decir que no iba a negar la pinta del beicon. Tomó unas cuantas y comenzó a caminar por la casa para buscar a Percy.

Entonces, en la lejanía, lo encontró. Estaba de pie, mirando al mar con solo los pantalones puestos, observando la claridad que poco a poco se empezaba a alzar sobre el horizonte.

-Buenos días- Annabeth le saludó con un rápido beso sobre la mejilla.

-Buenos días, princesa- le sonrió Percy- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Y me desperté mejor- le señaló la última tira de beicon que le quedaba- cocinas bien.- le ofreció, robándole Percy con un gran bocado casi todo el beicon- Ladrón.

-Lo hice yo, ¿no?- bromeó tras tragar- Quería que el momento dulce siguiera.

-Para mí, esto ha sido la experiencia más bonita de mi vida.- no iba a mentirle, realmente lo había sido.

-Me alegro- la tomó entre sus brazos y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- rió avergonzada.

-Escápate conmigo- Annabeth lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- su gesto lo remarcaba, iba muy en serio- Percy…

-Te lo digo de verdad. Este verano serás mayor de edad y en un mes después lo seré yo… Podemos empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar. No dejes que esto te persiga…

Annabeth no sabía que decir. Una parte de ella quería decir que sí, no volver a aquella casa, quedarse allí con Percy y salir corriendo, pero no a la ciudad, salir corriendo a cualquier punto del país con Percy. Otra, sabía que aquello iba a ser la mayor equivocación que Percy jamás pudiera hacer. Estaban metidos en suficientes problemas como para crear uno más.

Lo besó, se apoyó sobre su frente y acarició su mejilla:

-No puedes correr toda tu vida del destino. Quiero enfrentarme a esto… Venceremos a todo lo que se nos ponga de por medio. Sea una orden judicial o Lucas Castellan. Solo… está a mi lado, ¿vale?

-Está bien…

-Realmente voy a empezar a pensar que estás loco…- por fin, Annabeth consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Percy.

-Sí, loco por ti- aunque había intentado que fuera una broma, Percy realmente había conseguido que se sonrojara con ello- Por cierto, tengo algo de Nico para ti. Sabía de mi plan y quería que te lo diera- metió la mano en su bolsillo y le entregó un sobre pequeño, una especie de letra- Realmente ocupaste un poco el sitio de Bianca en su vida.

Annabeth intentó no llorar con aquello, pero maldita sea, realmente extrañaba aquel renacuajo.

-¿Lo saludarás de mi parte?

-No te preocupes, lo haré- le prometió- ¿Quieres leerla o prefieres esperar?

-Voy a esperar si no te importa- respondió cuando se quedó en silencio.

-Es hora de irnos, ¿no?- no hizo falta que dijera una palabra, Percy le leyó la mente en esta ocasión- Prométeme que volveremos a vernos…

-Cuando tú quieras, pero lo mejor será volver si no quiero que Artemis me coja en su ronda de las ocho.

Ambos suspiraron. Era la vida que les esperaba de todas formas.

Mientras Percy terminaba de arreglar la casa, Annabeth terminó de desayunar y comenzó a vestirse. De vez en cuando miraba a Percy. Se había escapado de donde no debía, había mentido y todo por él. En otros tiempos, hubiera estado preocupada por las consecuencias, pero en aquel momento realmente pensó que por el momento en que realmente había vivido, había merecido la pena.

El momento de tranquilidad, la noche de sexo, el despertar, el sonido del mar y las sirenas. ¿Sirenas?

Tanto Percy como Annabeth que terminó de vestirse se miraron extrañados. Estaban bastantes alejados de la civilización, ¿cómo es que habían patrullas por allí? Lo más raro es que se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes cuando pararon de repente y la puerta sonó:

-¿Percy?- lo miró asustada.

-No es nada- la tranquilizó acercándose para abrir la puerta.

Pero tan pronto como giró el picaporte, un policía se echaba sobre Percy mientras el otro le apuntaba con la pistola:

-Hey, Hey, ¿qué está pasando?- se apresuró Annabeth a correr, pero tan pronto como Artemis y su padre aparecieron por la puerta, Annabeth lo supo- joder…- susurró.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿por qué me detienen?- preguntó Percy una vez que se pudo poner en pie.

-Perseus Jackson, queda detenido por quebrantar la orden de alejamiento contra la señorita Annabeth Chase.- fue el policía el que habló.

-El no ha roto ninguna ley- Annabeth saltó- Papá, haz que lo suelten.

-¿Qué lo suelten?- rió- Tú ahora mismo vas a volver con la señora Artemis a la casa mientras que este chico va a terminar el resto de los días en la cárcel…

-Vine aceptando, agente- Annabeth lo ignoró observando al agente- Por favor, Percy es una buena persona. Créame.

-Lo siento, solo cumplo órdenes.- era para nada, Percy se lo llevaban y no había nada que Annabeth pudiera hacer.

-¡Percy!-pero este le negó.

-Llama a mi madre. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Annabeth no le quedó otra que asentir mientras que observaba como se lo llevaban. Aun así, no iba a quedarse sin venganza contra su padre y corriendo, lo besó antes de que su propio padre la separara:

-Estás enferma, ese chico te ha vuelto loca. Te ha comido el coco.

Annabeth lo miró y llena de odio hacia él no le pegó, ni siquiera le insultó, solo le sonrió, miró a él, luego Artemis, para volver de nuevo a si padre:

-No es la única cosa de mí que también ha comido- y con toda la frescura del mundo, le señaló la cama aún media hacer.

EN aquel momento, su padre no aguantó y frente a la señora Artemis, e incluso la policía, le propinó un tortazo. Annabeth no lloró, el poco respeto que le quedaba por su padre había desaparecido años atrás. Él solo la miraba y Annabeth, con el rostro aún rojo, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo de allí con las llaves de la moto de Percy.

-¡Annabeth, ¿dónde vas?!- su padre y la señora Artemis la persiguieron, pero Annabeth no le importó se subió en la moto, dispuesta a irse.

Metió las llaves, ignorándolos cuando a lo lejos, lo vió: Lucas Castellan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miraba en la distancia. Lo único que había en su vida que le daba felicidad había hecho que despareciera de su vida también.

* * *

**Bueno, después de tanto drama, se merecían un descanso antes de añadir más.**

**Disculparme sobre la escena de amor si no os gustó. No soy buena escribiendolas, pero quise que los dos tuvieran ese momento de intimidad.**

**A parte de eso, desear que os guste el capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios que siempre se agradecen.**


	16. Padre

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

Podía haber huido, tenía el vehículo y la oportunidad, solo tenía que haber arrancado y haberse marchado de la ciudad. Después de todo, parecía que solo causaba problemas con su presencia. Todo cambió cuando vio a Luke. Había huido mucho tiempo de él y no podía hacerlo más. Tenía que enfrentarse de una vez por todo a todo aquello.

Dejó la moto en el mismo lugar donde había quedado con Percy la noche anterior y camino hacia la casa donde sorprendentemente, Artemis había llegado y la esperaba con cara de no muy buenos amigos, pero a Annabeth no le importó. Caminó hacia ella, notando las miradas desde la escaleras en el piso de arriba de las chicas de la casa; se sentó frente a ella en el salón y esperó a que vinieran la policía por ella para llevarla a la cárcel o que la suerte decidiera.

-Sabes que con cosas así podría llevarte directamente a la cárcel, ¿no es así?

-¿Y?- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- Al menos en la cárcel habría chicas que le importaría más mi historia que algunos personajes que yo sé- Annabeth estaba enfadada y no iba a dejar pasar nada.

-A mí me importa.

-No se nota.- Artemis suspiró, pero de repente, su gesto cambió.

-Annabeth, quiero ayudarte, pero no podré si no me dejas- no dijo nada- No debería decir esto, pero… realmente, la forma en la que tú y Perseus os defendisteis esta mañana… fue algo…

-¿Romántico?- se adelantó Annabeth, afirmando Artemis- Eso es porque lo fue. Percy me quiere, al igual que yo a él. No estuve cuando él tuvo sus problemas, pero yo también estuve en una relación abusiva como la de él y Reyna. Percy, ante todo, me estuvo ayudando con Luke… Se vé que las personas solo quieren ver la versión que ellos quieren.

De nuevo un silencio. Annabeth no iba a dejar pasar una más. Si al final de todo iba a terminar en la cárcel, que terminara con razón.

-Está bien… dices que no sabemos más que la verdad que queremos oír. Dime entonces tu verdad…

-¿Para qué?

Artemisa se adelantó a ella, la miró y con seriedad; se lo dijo:

-No debería decir esto ya que me metería en problemas, pero… Ayudé a los psicólogos y demás que trataron a Perseus cuando su caso. Aquel chico realmente fue controlado por Reyna, creo que se llamaba- Annabeth suspiró, no tenía ganas de escuchar otra vez la historia, más aún si la iban a contraponer con ella-, pero hoy he visto a un Percy totalmente distinto… por eso quiero que me cuentes tu versión. Quiero saber si realmente el factor malvado en tu vida es Perseus Jackson o Lucas Castellan, como te he oído comentar tantas veces.

-¿Y podría quedarme con los Jackson entonces?-también debía de recordar el tema de su padre y el querer llevársela.

-Estás a meses de ser oficialmente mayor de edad… también podríamos hacer algo con ello…

Annabeth se quedó mirándola, realmente no sabía si confiar o no en ella. Toda su vida había sido controlada por los servicios del menor. Que de repente, los servicios quisieran ayudar en vez de complicar, le resultaba difícil de creer. Aun así, tomó aire y empezó a contar su historia desde que su padre la entregó tras el destrozo hasta el momento de que la tomaran para llevarla a aquella casa. Cuando terminó, sintió como si un gran peso hubiese sido quitado de su espalda.

Artemis tomó en todo momento nota de lo que había contado y cuando terminó, la miró distinto. Toda su vida había conocido a chicas que mentían, como no, para salir del paso, pero cuando escuchó la historia de Annabeth, su necesidad de encontrar un hueco en una familia estable y como con los Jackson había vuelto a sentirse en casa; la creyó en todo momento.

-Traeré a un amigo abogado que tengo. Empezaremos la defensa esta tarde, además del tema de tu independencia…

-¿De verdad?- no se lo podía creer cuando lo escuchó de boca de Artemis aquello- ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero ayudar… y no quiero que salgas de aquí pensando que soy una especie de monstruo…

-Gracias.

Artemis solo le regalo una sonrisa:

-Ahora, sube a tu cuarto y sigue con tus tareas. Te toca colada.

-Claro.

Annabeth no dijo nada más, se levantó, miró a Artemis que enseguida se puso manos a la obra; sonrió y volvió a su cuarto, donde Zöe se lanzó hacia ella nada más llegó:

-Y yo que creía que mi vida era una mierda…

-Ya ves- rió Annabeth- Pero he de decir que aún no me creo que la jefa de la casa me esté ayudando…

-Puedes considerarte afortunada, la verdad. Nunca ayudó a nadie antes…

-Le habré tocado la fibra sensible- bromeó tomando sus sábanas- ocúpate de ponerles unas nuevas, por favor…

-A sus órdenes…- después de aquella noticia, la verdad es que le resultaba hasta fácil bromear en aquella casa.

Y es que después de aquel día, las cosas cambiaron. Aquella misma tarde, el abogado que contrató Artemis enseguida se puso manos a la obra. Annabeth volvió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido y tras un largo interrogatorio solo una frase realmente le abrió el cielo:

-Podemos meter a Lucas Castellan en la cárcel.- le aseguró el abogado.

Después de eso, solo deseaba dos cosas: una, que llegara el día del juicio; y la segunda, poder hablar con Percy y su familia. Desgraciadamente, durante toda el tiempo que quedaba hasta el juicio, Annabeth no pudo comunicarse con los Jackson o si quiera sus amigos ya que el móvil había sido uno de los causantes de que encontraran más fácilmente a ambos y lo que habían hecho. Aunque por un lado estaba totalmente feliz porque podía cerrar un capítulo en su historia, no sabía su podría cerrar el malo de su relación con Percy y dejar el bueno.

El día del juicio, Annabeth a penas pudo dormir la noche anterior. Por su cabeza pasaban millones de cosas. El juicio: tenían la defensa preparada y suficientes cargos para que ella saliera solo con antecedentes y Luke metido en la cárcel. Percy: ¿estaría en la cárcel o estaría bien? Su padre, ¿conseguiría llevársela o no? Annabeth pidió no verlo cuando fue a visitarla los días anteriores y siempre evitaba noticias sobre este, asique en ese tema estaba en blanco sabiendo solo una cosa: en el juicio también podría ganar su liberad de decisión.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Artemisa cuando ambas llegaron a la corte acompañada por dos policías y su abogado.

-Si el estar a punto de vomitar es un síntoma, supongo que mucho.

Artemis la tomó del brazo, parando tanto al grupo como a ella y le dijo.:

-Vas a salir de aquí, te lo prometo- Annabeth permaneció callada, solo asintiendo a sus palabras- Y… ¿Por qué no vas a saludar mientras le pido ese permiso?

Al principio, Artemis solo le señaló y tras girarse ésta para saber a que se refería, Annabeth se olvidó de todo para correr hacia Sally, Nico e incluso Percy que la miraban desde la entrada de juzgado:

-¡Annabeth!- Nico fue el primero en abrazarla- Te he extrañado. ¿Leíste mi carta?- la carta, con todo, casi se le había olvidado.

-Claro que sí- le mintió para hacerlo feliz- Yo también te extrañé, muchacho- lo miró, había cambiado y mucho- A ti y a todos- se giró a la señora Jackson- Gracias por venir, señora Jackson… Después de todo lo que provoqué…- empezó a disculparse cuando fue el turno de Sally de abrazarla.

-Annabeth, has sido un toque de aire fresco en nuestra familia, y lo sabes. Siempre serás la hija que siempre quise tener para mí….- ésta la miró emocionada, intentando no llorar mientras que la volvía a abrazar.

Ambas se separaron, quedando ahora Percy y Annabeth que se miraron y tras una pequeña sonrisa que Percy le regaló, ambos se volvieron a abrazar como cuando Percy corrió a la casa para poder volver a ver a Annabeth.

-Estás a salvo- le susurró Annabeth en el abrazo.

-Siempre lo estuve- la miró- Ahora es turno de rescate a ti.

Y aunque sabía perfectamente que un beso en un lugar como aquel sería en sí la sentencia de muerte para ambos, Annabeth lo beso:

-Te quiero- se susurraron antes de que Annabeth tuviera que ser llevada hacia los juzgados.

Era una sala pequeña. A un lado, Annabeth sentada con su abogado y Artemis que pidió estar presente. Al otro, Luke que mostraba algunos signos de pelea aún en su cuerpo después de casi dos semanas y media. En el lado del público, los Jackson y, sorprendentemente, el padre de Annabeth que llegó cuando el juicio había comenzado. "Y luego 'lucha' por llevarme con él" ironizó Annabeth para sí misma cuando lo vio entrar.

-Señoría- salía a la defensa el abogado de Luke- Annabeth Chase no solo tiene un repertorio extenso de peleas y asuntos que han llegado al punto en el que tuve que ser ingresada en un reformatorio. No me extraña que si dejásemos a una individua como ella en la calle, mi cliente pudiera volver a recibir una paliza- Artemis tuvo que frenarla cuando notó Annabeth dispuesta a responder- Por eso, queremos llamar como testigo a Annabeth Chase al estrado.

Annabeth miró primero a su abogado que le asintió convencido antes de que si quiera se pusiera en pie para sentarse en el estrado. Percy la miró, mandándole fuerza al igual que casi la familia Jackson en su totalidad.

-Annabeth Chase, ¿puede contar al señor juez como era su relación con Lucas Castellan, mi cliente?

-Era abusiva…- Annabeth respondió tal y como había acordado con su abogado.

-¿Abusiva?- pero el de Lucas ni si quiera le dejó continuar- Señorita, le recuerdo que tanto usted como mi cliente estuvieron en una relación de mutuo acuerdo que…

-En la que el me controlaba.-no le importaba, iba a decir la verdad- Sí, no niego que hasta un punto, estuve enamorada de ese tipo- Luke la miró, creyendo que Annabeth se estaba metiendo en terreno en el que perdería, pero no era así- pero nací en una casa donde fui denegada por mi padre porque según él, solo fui un desliz con mi madre quien no conozco. No recibir cariño y cuando Luke me dio un poco, sentí que no podía dejarlo escapar. Luke aprovechó este caso… y según he mirado, esto se da en relaciones abusivas, relaciones con mujeres maltratadas…

-¿Es por eso que hizo que mi cliente fuese a urgencias por costilla rota, traumatismos y varias contusiones?

-Protesto, señoría- salió en la defensa el abogado de Annabeth.

-Denegada- sin embargo continuó el juez- Sigan.

Annabeth los miró tanto al juez como al abogado de Luke que esperaba su respuesta:

-Sí, le pegué, pero eso porque este antes intentó matarme.

-¿Matarla?- rió con ironía la defensa de Luke- Señoría, esta persona hizo que Perseus Jackson, presente hoy en la sala, también participara en dicha agresión…

-¡Protesto, señoría!- saltó de nuevo el abogado de Annabeth- Está involucrando a una persona que ni siquiera a sido llamada como testigo ni está citada…

- Aprobado. Señor abogado…

-Está bien, lo siento. Aun así… ¿por qué no? Quiero llamar como testigo a Perseus Jackson.

Casi todos los presentes en la sala se volvieron hacia Percy que solo le dirigió una mirada a Luke que le sonreía maliciosamente:

-Se verá esa opción después de que termine con la acusada- prosiguió el juez.

-Muchísimas gracias- Annabeth miró a Percy rápidamente que respondió con un "no pasa nada" sin palabras; antes de que el abogado de Luke le volviera a cortar la visión- En resumidas cuentas….

-Sé que es su trabajo- Annabeth no pudo más- pero me avergüenza de que defienda a un tipo como este- le dijo a la cara señalando a Luke- Lucas Castellan es un hombre que utiliza los puntos más débiles de una persona para controlarlas y conmigo lo hizo- se giró hacia el juez y dijo aquellas palabras con todo su corazón- Señor, yo estaba muy bien con la familia Jackson. Son una familia que me quieren y me protegen. Nico es el hermano menor que nunca tuve más fantástico del mundo. Sally Jackson, incluso después de haber metido a Percy en tantos problemas, me considera su hija; Y Percy…. Sé que fue controlado antes y tiene sus antecedentes, pero le aseguro por la ley y ante lo que usted quiera, que antes de ser un loco… fue un auténtico hermano para mí.- miró a la sala, a su padre que había bajado la mirada cuando escuchó decir aquello a su hija todo avergonzado, miró a Luke también y luego a su abogado- No negaré que le hubiese pegado, pero cuando una persona es empujada contra un límite, llega un momento en el que tiene que contraatacar… Usará la excusa de mi relación con Percy… pero créame cuando le digo que más bella y verdadera que mi relación con Percy, no he tenido ninguna…

La sala se quedó en silencio antes de que éste fuera roto por los pasos de Annabeth corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño antes de que vomitara. Había sido tanta la presión que al poder desahogarse de esa manera, también lo había hecho su cuerpo. El discurso había sido casi un momento en blanco en su memoria, pero en cierto modo, se alegraba de poder haberlo hecho. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar que esto también ayudara a meter a Luke entre rejas.

Se miró un momento en el espejo del baño. Estaba blanca como la pared:

-¿Un mal trago?- se giró asustada cuando la chica del servicio que había de al lado del que ella había salido se le acercó.

-Más o menos.

Annabeth se quedó mirándola: tez oscura, presencia imponente, cabello oscuro y muy guapa.

-Es lo malo de los juzgados- se acercó a ella y le ofreció una toallita húmeda- ¿Puedo preguntar?

-Gracias- le aceptó la toallita- Y bueno… digamos que estoy aquí para poder mantener lejos a alguien… ¿y tú?

-Bueno… mi caso no es tan serio como el tuyo- aquello en cierta manera mosqueó a Annabeth cuando escuchó decirlo a aquella chica como si su caso fuese un chiste- Estoy aquí para reencontrarme con alguien.

-¿Padre perdido o algo así?- había conocido muchos caso como esos.

-Más o menos- sonrió- Estoy aquí para…

-Oye, lo siento, pero no para de dar patadas- una señora mayor las irrumpió de repente cuando entró al baño sujetando a un niño chico de no más de dos años- Quiere a su madre.

¿Madre? Annabeth tuvo que mirar a aquella chica varias veces. No parecía más mayor que ella. Solo pensó en lo rápido que las chicas se ofrecen a ser más, dejando el tema a parte, observando al niño que era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que sus ojos los tenía azules, casi le recordaba a los de Percy.

-Oh, ven aquí.- la chica le aceró los brazos, cosa que el niño hizo que de enseguida se fuese con ella- Mira, te voy a presentar mi nueva amiga…- se giró hacia Annabeth.

-Annabeth, encantada- saludo al pequeño.

-Annabeth- lo repitió la chica- Annabeth, este es mi hijo, Zeus.

-¿Cómo el dios griego?- asintió.

-No preguntes- se adelantó la señora mayor- Aunque si digo la verdad, aun no sé por qué le pusiste como su padre.

-Abuela, ya es suficiente- le dio a su hijo el chupete y se lo volvió a entregar a ella- Espérame a fuera, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

La mujer aceptó sin rechistar, dejando a ambas de nuevo solas en el lavabo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Annabeth notando que quizás había metido el dedo donde no debía.

-Sí, tranquila… Es solo que… la historia con su padre ha sido… digamos… movida.

-¿No lo reconoce?

La chica la miró y asintió un poco, aunque parecía que dudaba en ello.

-Es por lo que estamos aquí, para que finalmente lo reconozca.

-¿Lo trajiste a los juzgados?- pero negó.

-No exactamente. Me dijeron que iba a estar aquí por un asunto y como lo intenté mucho y no pude de otros modos, decidí cogerlo aunque sea en una situación así….- Annabeth se sorprendió cuando la escuchó- Es más, es por él por lo que le puse de nombre Zeus.

-Tendrías que quererlo mucho para hacer eso.

-Pues sí. Hice historia y como en el mito, Perseus era hijo de Zeus…

Aquello enseguida le hizo encender las neuronas a Annabeth:

-Espera… ¿Perseus? ¿Perseus Jackson?

-Sí, el mismo… ¿lo conoces?

No solo conocerlo, sabía quién era. Después de esto, enseguida se dio entonces cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

-Eres Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano…

-Pues sí…¿te conozco?

Annabeth no dijo nada. De repente notó su corazón latir rápidamente, la imagen de Percy y aquel niño pasar por sus ojos. Le habían metido….

Percy realmente era padre.


End file.
